


Chislaine's Choice

by OpheliaAlexiou



Series: Harper's Harlot [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Best Friends, Bisexual Male Character, Bondage, Breathplay, Butt Slapping, CBT, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Choking, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Consensual Violence, Consent, Costume Kink, Costumes, Coughing, Cruelty, Cum Dumpster, Dom/sub, Dominance, Enthusiastic Consent, Erotica, Exhibitionism, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Face Punching, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Facials, Female Protagonist, Femdom, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gangbang, Gryffindor Kink, Harry Potter References, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Intense Breathplay, Large Cock, Male-Female Friendship, Maledom, Masochism, Memories, Multi, Mystery Fuck, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Physical Sadomasochism, Porn Video, Prostitution, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Punching, Ravenclaw Kink, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sadomasochism, Safe Sane and Consensual, Semi-Public Sex, Sensuality, Sex, Sex Work, Sexual Content, Slapping, Slytherin Kink, Spanking, Stranger Sex, Strangers, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Female Protagonist, Transphobia, Verbal Sadomasochism, Video Cameras, Violence, Voyeurism, Watersports, Workplace, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex, cum slut, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 78,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliaAlexiou/pseuds/OpheliaAlexiou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orphaned trans female Chislaine Pruett seeks the only work she can legally get: workplace sex employee, and her relationship with her longtime best friend changes dramatically as a result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings, this has far more aggressive physical sadomasochism than normally found in my erotic writings, but I felt it was important to the writing. Do not read if homophobic language offends, later chapters will have homophobic language from characters for whom Chislaine is the first trans girl they've ever met. Lastly, keep in mind all sex presented is strictly consensual, Chislaine is voluntarily consenting to this of her own free volition.

                Graduation day, it was usually a day of exhilaration and looking forward to the future, but for her, that day three months ago had been more the onset of an unpleasant reality. Her parents had died and left her enough cash for an apartment and to fill her needs until she graduated, but now three months later, the funds were running dangerously low, and she hadn’t found a job.

                While she was in ninth grade, prostitution had been federally legalized, and the following year Congress had passed the Workplace Hormone Control Act. It was a comprehensive piece of legislation that not only permitted any company that so-desired to hire sex-workers to tend other employees of the company, but provided a broad range of specific provisions for doing so. She hadn’t ever really thought that would end up being legislation directly applicable to herself personally, but with two weeks until rent was due and no money left to pay it, she had two choices available: government assistance, or sex work. Always raised to be self-sufficient and immensely independent, the choice proved to be a rather obvious one for her, virginity be-damned. Putting on her nicest dress, a blue sundress having half-length sleeves and falling to her knees, and a pair of white thigh-high socks accompanied by a pair of dark blue shoes of soft leather with one-inch boot heels.

                Four days later, she received a callback, from one of the places where she’d put in her application, set up her interview appointment for later that day, and hurried to it. She was thankful she had the bone structure she did, she’d always been told since coming out three years ago that she would make a rather attractive girl, and she was thankful her parents had funded facial thermolysis. It meant she wouldn’t ever need to shave her face, all facial hair had been thoroughly eliminated through a few thousand dollars’ worth of thermolytic treatment. On reaching her destination, it was time to sit and wait for her name to be called on the list of job applicants, everyone else being there for some job she was totally unqualified to perform.

                “Chislaine Pruett?” came the voice of her interviewer, a modestly petite thirty-year-old woman having black hair and green irises set against pale skin tone. Chislaine rose and walked into the interview room, looking at her and then taking a seat as the interviewer walked around and sat down on the other side of the desk.

                “So, you are here to apply for the position of Trans Female Slut,” the interviewer said, more a statement than a question. The law permitted each company to select whatever job title they felt appropriate for a sexual employee of the company under the law, provided the employee didn’t complain. She looked up at Chislaine, and when the eighteen-year-old nodded, she continued.

                “Are you clean and sober?” she asked, and when Chislaine nodded again she continued, “Are you willing to sign a document certifying that you are a drug-free, alcohol-free nonsmoker?” She slid a document over once the girl nodded again, and Chislaine quickly signed the confirmation that she did not use any addictive substances.

                “Good. You understand that as a company slut, you will be expected to provide fellatio and submit to being summarily orally and anally fucked at the leisure of any employee on a hormone control break, correct?”

                “Yes, I understand,” Chislaine confirmed, promptly signing a form that confirmed she understood she was applying for a job as a sex worker who would be expected to tend the needs of all male employees of the company. It was obvious, but given the nature of the work, a series of signed confirmations was still required for hiring an employee who could be legally fired for failure to perform sex acts on the job since the job _was_ sex.

                “Good. Please checkmark this,” she said, pushing another paper over to Chislaine, “put a check in the column marked _available_ for things you are comfortable submitting to, and a check in the column marked _unavailable_ for any stuff a coworker is not allowed to do to you if you are hired.” Chislaine nodded, and then checked the available boxes for physical sadomasochism, verbal sadomasochism, oral urination, and use by female coworkers. She then checked unavailable for being urinated on, emotional sadomasochism, and calculated it would come out to somewhere around $24.00 an hour for her wage. The law required that a company-hired sex-worker’s hourly wage had to have a baseline of $10.00 higher than minimum wage, modified up or down by the checkboxes marked.

                “Excellent. It looks like you would be making $24.00 an hour if hired,” the interviewer said informatively, looking back up to her, “now, you are aware that application for this position requires a demonstration of your work potential, correct?” Chislaine nodded promptly in response.

                “Good. Now, you noted in your application that you are a virgin. Do you want to schedule the demonstration for a later date, once you’ve had time to lose your virginity in a more private manner?”

                “No, I need to be employed as quickly as possible. I’ve got ten days before my next rent is due and I do not have the money for it, or for food for that matter,” Chislaine replied. She didn’t have anyone in particular she especially wanted to give her virginity to with any kind of prioritization, so she planned to let her virginity be claimed by whoever it was she had to give it to in the work potential demonstration.

                “All right; your work potential demonstration will be recorded and documented, and will be a major part of the decision of whether or not to hire you. As is customary, of course, you will be provided with a copy of the video,” the interviewer replied, then touched a button on the phone on her desk, “Amy, please send in Tyler. The applicant is ready for her hiring demonstration.” She then turned her attention back toward Chislaine.

                “Given the boxes you’ve checked off, I will attempt to work a number of things from the checklist into your hiring demonstration to show your full potential. Owing to the fact you’ve consented to the legal limit of breath play and being struck between the legs, I have a sequence in mind to test both your submission and obedience. Don’t worry, you’ll be fine, though it’ll definitely hurt. You’ve checked that you’re okay with being bruised, though, so do you mind getting bruises right now in the work potential demonstration?”

                “No, ma’am,” Chislaine answered, “I will submit to whatever I need to for the demonstration and for the job if I am hired.” The door opened, and a nineteen-year-old brunette walked in, four inches taller than Chislaine’s height of five foot six and thirty pounds heavier than her hundred sixty pounds. His hair was dark brown to her light brown, and his eyes were bright blue to her vibrant ao-green irises, as he blinked and looked at her.

                “Laine? You’re the applicant?” he asked, as Chislaine started removing her clothes, neatly folding them and stacking them on one side of the interviewer’s desk. He watched as she stripped nude, revealing the four-inch softness of her cock and her hairless nuts.

                “Tyler, you know the applicant?” she asked, and when he nodded the interviewer continued, “You want me to call someone else to fuck her?”

                “No, she’s my best friend but I’m sure I can handle testing her,” Tyler replied confidently. They’d talked on numerous occasions, so Chislaine knew he liked being verbally and physically rough, though he’d never been like that toward her. They’d never seriously considered each other as potential lovers, but she knew she didn’t have any choice in letting him use her for his pleasure. She needed the job, and allowing him to fuck her hard was what was required, so she didn’t really mind all that much.

                “Here’s the list of what you can do to her,” the interviewer said, holding Chislaine’s checklist out to him, but Tyler shook his head and waved his hand dismissively before pulling his shirt off and tossing it on the chair Chislaine had vacated.

                “I know what I can do to her, she’s just never done any of it before,” he replied, knowing what she fantasized about because they’d spoken at length about the topic of kink and sex over the last few years. Chislaine watched the bulge in his pants forming and growing larger as he pushed his feet out of his shoes, pulled them out of his socks, all while looking her over in a far hornier and less friendly way than he’d ever looked at her prior. She could tell he was no longer looking at her as a friend of four years, but as a slut, as an object there for his use and sexual gratification; she was surprised to discover it didn’t bother her at all. He tilted his head and listened as the interviewer spoke in his ear about what he was to do, to which he nodded before walking up to her.

                “You realize I’m not going to be nice just cause you’re my best friend, right, Laine?”

                “I know,” Chislaine said quietly in response, and Tyler nodded. He had always liked teasing virgins, and as the virgin closest to him, he knew how to turn her on, knew how to tease her for the maximum effect and maximum of his own enjoyment. It meant he knew exactly how to use her, how to abuse her since she’d consented to verbal and physical abuse by coworkers, within the bounds of logical and medical reasonability. He looked over his shoulder at the interviewer, who nodded, then looked back to Chislaine and waited until the red light came on to indicate that the recording had started.

                “Are you ready for your examination, cunt?” he demanded, and Chislaine nodded. His fingers curled as his question was asked, and when she nodded, his hand jerked up and slammed into her face, jerking her head to one side.

                “Then get on your knees you little bitch,” he ordered, watching her kneel before slugging her again and then sneering angrily at her, “Not fast enough slut. When I say kneel, you drop instantly.” His words came out as a snarl, before he grabbed her hair and yanked hard, hauling her head forward until her face mashed against the denim of his jeans, terminating eye contact.

                “Open my pants, whore,” he ordered, slugging her in the face with his free hands when he saw her start lifting her hands, “You know better than that, you worthless piece of shit little slut.” He was right, and her mouth opened to bite the edge of his jeans, pulling the button open and then biting the zipper and pulling it down. He nodded, pushing his pants and black boxers down until they fell onto his ankles, kicked them behind them and then kicked her squarely in the nuts. As she gasped in pain, he yanked her head forward, shoving to the hilt fast and hard, uncaring as he forced her head down until her lips wrapped around the base. He felt her choking and gagging, watched her eyes watering as she coughed around his prick, but didn’t let her up, he’d been given express instruction by the interviewer on that.

                “Take it you little cunt, take that cock,” he ordered. The interviewer watched, sitting on the edge of the desk with her legs crossed, leaning back to watch as she was deflowered on her application video. She closed her eyes tight as she choked on it, his cock obstructing her airway completely, and even as her lungs started to spasm in reaction, he held her firmly, ignoring her struggles.

                “That’s right, suck it you little bitch, suck while you suffocate on it,” he ordered, sighing in pleasure as her tongue caressed the base of the prick that was preventing her from breathing. As her muscles slowly relaxed from the lack of oxygen, he waited until her eyes fluttered and she went limp before pulling out of her mouth, thrusting forward with his hand as he let go of her hair and let her drop on the floor.

                “Good, she allowed herself to be choked out by your cock; wake her up,” the interviewer ordered, with a nod of satisfaction at Chislaine’s subservient obedience. Tyler nodded and kicked Chislaine in the nuts with all his force, causing her body to shudder in response once, twice, three times, before a low groan emerged from her lips. A fourth kick and then a fifth caused her eyes to open before the sixth made her jerk upright with a gasping yip of pain, cut off as he grabbed her hair and yanked her to the hilt on his dick again.

                “Filthy little cunt, letting yourself be suffocated by a cock,” Tyler snarled hatefully, kicking her in the balls, once more, sighing in pleasure at the vibrations on his cock as she squealed around it. Then, Tyler slid his hips back, until the head was the only thing in her mouth, using one hand in her hair to force her head to stay still while using his other hand to cinch her lips on his prick. She blinked, eyes fluttering as she looked up at him, then felt him start pissing in her mouth, her throat muscles quickly beginning the work of drinking it.

                “You like that, you worthless little piece of shit whore? You like drinking piss like a little fucking urinal slut? Huh?” demanded Tyler, watching her swallowing on it as he emptied his bladder into her mouth. When he was finally done, his hands moved to opposite sides of her head and he held her firm, then began moving his hips, initiating a fast, hard fuck of her mouth. She wouldn’t be giving him a blowjob, she was an object for his pleasure right now, and he was skull-fucking her mercilessly, hammering her mouth with the maximum force and speed his hips would allow. It took him a few minutes of using his best friend’s mouth like a fleshlight, before he yanked her hair hard and pulled it out of her mouth, splattering her face with his jism. Her hands started to rise, but stopped with a yelp as he kicked her in the nuts hard.

                “Leave it on your face,” the interviewer ordered, “you will need to get used to having a cum-splattered face. Got it, slut?” Chislaine nodded promptly in response, kneeling with Tyler’s seed in freshly painted lines crossing her face as she waited. He pulled her hair and forced her up onto her hands and knees, then moved around and she felt his fingers penetrating her with a creamy-feeling lubricant. Looking over her shoulder, she watched him prep her ass with moisturizing lotion, spreading an ample amount on the nine-inch length of his cock, all of two and a half inches thick. Once her ass was taking four fingers, he grabbed her hips and thrust unceremoniously into her, soliciting a gasp and a whimper of pain at the unmerciful penetration.

                “Take it bitch, take it like the useless little whore you are,” he sneered hatefully, slamming a hand down onto her ass with a resonant _crack_ followed by a yelp of pain as her cock hardened underneath her. He didn’t hesitate at all, hips moving back and then forward again as he started fucking her formerly virgin ass as hard and fast as he could, as hard and fast as he’d skull-fucked her a few moments prior. He’d always claimed he could go multiple rounds, she’d thought he was just talking up his prowess to someone that wouldn’t ever be able to disprove the claims because they’d never planned on becoming lovers. Then again, they could hardly be called lovers now, either; he was fucking her like a slut and she was for the moment little more than a sex toy to him. He hammered into her hips until he was ready to cum, then pulled out and sprayed his jism across her back and ass, before walking around and using her hair as a jizz-rag to wipe off the last of it.

                “Fucking worthless cock-slut,” he sneered down at her hatefully once more, looking tempted to spit on her, though he didn’t. Finally, the red light winked out, and he stretched his muscles, cock rising in front of her face once more as he groaned, then sighed feeling her tongue on his length.

                “Hey, you can stop now, Laine, demonstration vid’s over,” he said, looking down and watching her licking his cock. When she didn’t stop, his fingers slid into her hair and tightened, yanking her head down onto his cock but not pushing it into her throat yet.

                “Fuck, yeah, suck it clean you fucking bitch,” he growled at her, sounding a bit angry at her for applying for the job of slut at the same store he worked at. As she cleaned his prick, he shoved her head down until her lips wrapped around his base again, his cock in her throat, and he considered choking her out again, this time for himself. Instead, he pulled back and took another deep breath, then let it out in a long sigh.

                “You should’ve told me you were planning to apply for this job, though, Laine,” he said, acknowledging her as a friend as he slid his prick from her mouth, “I’m going to be pretty rough on you the first few days as punishment for not telling me, if they hire you. I won’t let it bleed into life outside the store, though… cunt.” Chislaine coughed a moment as she caught her breath, then nodded when he stopped talking, ending with calling her a cunt, as if she had been confirmed hired already.

                “Okay, I understand. I didn’t plan to apply, but I couldn’t find any other jobs and I’m almost out of money,” she replied, and he squinted a little at her. He moved around behind her and kicked her hard in the nuts, causing her to yelp and arch in pain, but she offered no complaints.

                “I will see you outside, this was the end of my shift so I’ll be waiting outside the store when you come out,” he said, promptly dressing himself while looking at her nude, cum-splattered form. He liked the view, now more than ever, but when the interviewer nodded, he walked out and went to clock himself out from work and then go wait for her to be done with her interview.

                “All right, come back to the desk. Don’t put your clothes on yet,” the interviewer ordered, and Chislaine went to her previous seat and started to sit until she saw the interviewer’s hand move, “Don’t get jizz on the seat, you slut.” The words were nonjudgmental, but were what she’d need to be accustomed to being addressed as on the job, and slut most especially since it was the literal job title.

                “Right, sorry,” Chislaine replied, nodding and staying standing in front of the desk, her own cock rock hard and leaking precum. Tyler’s jizz started rolling down her back and face, over her neck and onto her chest as she waited, keeping her eyes on the interviewer. She motioned her over, and Chislaine walked around the desk to stand beside the interviewer, who looked up at her and nodded, then leaned in and engulfed her cock with her mouth. Chislaine blushed a little and arched, clenching her fingers then releasing them, clenching and releasing as the interviewer sucked on her and licked her prick clean.

                “Cum for me, slut,” she ordered, putting her mouth back on it afterwards and beginning to bob her head for about a minute before Chislaine’s cum flooded her mouth. The interviewer swallowed, squeezed out the last drops as she sucked harder than before to get it all, then took her mouth off it and nodded.

                “Good. Collect your clothes and get out, you are to dress in the waiting room,” the interviewer said, and the eighteen-year-old nodded, grabbing the stack of her clothes before opening the door and walking out into the waiting room, completing her interview. All eyes were on her as she cleaned her face and stretched to clean her back and ass, rubbing it in quickly just to get rid of it, then slipping back into her clothes while people watched. She took a breath, inhaling deeply and then releasing it, before nodding and smiling politely to the applicants waiting to be called in for interviews about other jobs. As she left the waiting room she heard the door, and saw the interviewer emerging with a tape out of the periphery of her vision, handing it to the receptionist to be sent out.

                Finally walking out into the sunlight again, she looked around and saw Tyler sitting there, waiting for her as he had indicated he would. Once she emerged from the store, he stood and walked over, looking down at her because of the height difference between them.

                “Hey Laine; you really almost broke?”

                “Yeah, been trying to get any job I could since graduation, outside sex work, and now time’s up and I need to either work or get on government assistance. I can do sex work, so I don’t need the government to pay my way for me since they did me the favour of legalizing sex work a few years ago,” she replied, and Tyler nodded.

                “Yes, you definitely can do sex work. Sorry for slugging you, but she ordered me to hit you hard enough that it would leave bruises since you consented to being bruised as part of your employment,” Tyler said, “Come on, follow me to the supermarket.”

                “What?”

                “I’m going to buy you some food, then we’ll go back to your place and you’re going to let me pay some bills for you,” Tyler said, and she blinked at him.

                “Wait, what? No, I can’t let you,” she started, until he grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently, looking at her and narrowing his eyes while eyebrows furrowed.

                “Look, I just beat the hell out of you, made you drink my piss, and basically ripped your virginity to shreds, where if you’d asked me to bang you a week ago I would’ve at least given you a gentle first time,” Tyler said, “So the least I can do is buy you food and pay the next month’s bills. Once they hire you, I’m going to be ploughing you hard and using you as my preferred urinal, so _let me_ fucking do this, okay?”

                “Okay, okay,” Chislaine blushed in answer but smiled up at him appreciatively, affectionately, and he nodded in answer to her acceptance of his demand.

                “Thank you,” he said firmly, sounding relieved before he moved a hand to her chin and tilted her head up a bit looking at her face, “Damn, you’re already starting to bruise.” She shrugged her shoulders in answer, and he nodded and accepted that she was okay with it, then took her to the supermarket and paid her bills for her, as he said he would, giving her a month to get her finances in order with being hired.

                Her apartment was small, a one-bed one-bath with the only other room being half-kitchen half-living room, and as he entered, he looked around. Once he’d paid the bills for her and put away the groceries in her cupboards and refrigerator, his eyes turned back towards her.

                “You know, Laine,” he started, blinking at her when she walked up to him and looked up at him while fingers gently unbuttoned then unzipped his pants, “Guess we’re on the same page.” He watched her kneel, and watched her pull his pants and boxers down as she did, looking down from his face to his cock and beginning to lick it again, albeit by now he’d grown soft.

                “Are you sure about this Laine?”

                “You borderline raped me at the interview,” she replied, looking up at him as she continued to lick his cock, “Thank you for that.” Finally, her lips slipped around the softness of his cock and started to suck, and he relaxed into it, feeling himself beginning to harden and letting himself enjoy getting a blowjob from his best friend.

                “You’re welcome. I just wanted to make sure you’d get the job,” Tyler replied, leaning back and taking hold of the counter with his palms turned backward as he watched her, “What does this mean for our friendship, though?”

                She rolled her shoulders as she continued sucking his hardening cock, feeling him hardening in her mouth as she started to slowly bob her head on his shaft. His hips swayed against her mouth, slowly starting to fuck her mouth as she sucked him, looking down at her, smiling affectionately without complaint.

                “You know that’s not much of an answer,” he opined. He watched as she lifted off his prick, in response.

                “It doesn’t mean anything for our friendship. This is me thanking you for trying to help me get hired, and for insisting on filling my cupboards and paying the entirety of next month’s bills for me,” she replied, taking his cock in her mouth again and beginning to bob her head. She sucked hard, rolling her tongue lovingly around his shaft as her lips slid up and down the length, caressing his rock-hard shaft with silken lips.

                “All right, I guess a blowjob as a thank-you isn’t a big deal, given I’ll be ploughing you at work, anyway,” he reasoned in reply, groaning in pleasure as she moaned an affirmation on his prick, “Shit that feels good, you bi- I mean, Laine.” He felt her chuckle on his cock as she bobbed her head, and one hand moved in a kneejerk reaction as he slapped her, soliciting a wince and a groan of pain on his cock as his palm whacked the still-forming bruise he had left with a fist.

                “Ah, shit, sorry,” he said apologetically, though she continued to suck hard and bobbed her head steadily on him, with no complaint for being slapped, “Good grief you’ve got a talent for sucking dick, though, baby.” When she chuckled on his prick again, he couldn’t stop himself from slapping her again for laughing while sucking on his cock. She lifted up off his cock, licking it lovingly.

                “Don’t apologize for slapping me,” she said, then took him back in her mouth again, resuming sucking on it.

                “All right,” he replied, accepting that she would let him slap her freely now, “So why are you laughing?” She looked up and made eye contact, slipping off his cock again.

                “Mainly because the pet-name you gave me four years ago doesn’t seem appropriate with me now kneeling in front of you sucking your cock,” she replied, then took his dick in her mouth and resumed sucking. He nodded a bit at the explanation, it made sense; he’d called her baby since they became friends, taking her under his wing as a friend and then best friend. Their relationship had changed dramatically now that he’d ploughed her hard at work and stood in her kitchen with her blowing him, even if they would still be best friends.

                “Hmm, what to call you from now on, then,” he asked rhetorically, tightening fingers in her hair and holding her on his cock so she knew he didn’t want an answer, or need one, just yet. He sighed in pleasure as her lips caressed his shaft, while her tongue massaged his cock firmly, before looking down at her again.

                “Okay, this one may be a little odd but how do you like slutflower?” he asked, letting her off his cock.

                “Slutflower?” she asked, and he nodded; she tilted her head, licking his cock as she thought about it, and then nodded, “I like it.” She took him in her mouth again after confirming it worked, resuming sucking him as he started to roll his hips against her face, feeling him starting to pulse in her mouth. Soon, his cum spilled into her mouth instead of on her face or ass, and she sucked out every drop before swallowing it, then sliding her head to the hilt and sucking him clean until he pulled her head off his cock firmly.

                “Okay, that’s enough, you’ve thanked me appropriately, slutflower,” he said, and she nodded, tucking him back into his boxers as she slid them back up with his pants. She zipped him up then buttoned his jeans, before rising to her feet as his hand fell away from using her light brown hair as a handhold.

                “Thanks for helping me out today. Sorry I didn’t tell you I was applying,” she said but he waved a hand and shook his head at her.

                “You didn’t know you’d need to until you needed to, slutflower,” he said lovingly, accepting the explanation she’d given initially, pulling her close and giving her a hug. Then he pushed her back a few inches and looked her in the eyes, before kissing her cocksucking lips. Her bruising cheeks coloured pink where there wasn’t purple, although she still let him kiss her without complaint, pressing hers firm against his as well until he pulled back.

                “You deserved that, too, slutflower,” Tyler assured her, and she smiled back at him appreciatively.

                “Thank you for today, Tyler. Really,” she replied, and he nodded a bit, one hand sliding down her back and gripping her ass firmly.

                “You know, Laine, you’ve made yourself far harder to resist for me today. You know how much I like sluts, especially ones who admit it unashamed,” he said, one hand lifting to caress her bruising cheek with a tenderness that surprised her. She could see the way his affection and interest in her had suddenly spiked, and realized he found it hot that she was going to be a company slut at the same place he worked. Chislaine knew he actually adored sluts, but it hadn’t occurred to her that getting employed as a company slut would make him see her as a genuine option suddenly.

                “I like my new pet name,” she replied, and he smiled at her, kissing her lips gently.

                “Okay, from now on, outside work, you’re just gonna be my little slutflower,” he said, grinning a bit as she blushed and smiled in appreciation, “Do you want me to call you that in public, too?”

                “Yes, please,” she said in answer, “You always used to call me baby in public, why should slutflower be any different? I’m not used to you using my name, when you do it makes me feel like you’re mad at me, the only time you ever used my name before today was if you were pissed about something.”

                “Huh, you know, I never realized that, but you’re right,” Tyler replied, and then nodded, “All right, then. Do you want to go out for dinner, slutflower?”

                “Sounds good to me, Ty,” using his favourite nickname now that he was concrete on replacing her prior pet name with the new one, “let me go get changed.” He nodded before releasing her ass and watching her go to her room, and then watched her come back a few minutes later in capris and a sleeveless silver-coloured blouse.

                “Gorgeous as always, slutflower,” he praised warmly, waiting as she brushed her teeth and straightened her hair, then led the way down to his car to take her to dinner.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chislaine's first long day at work, where she experiences in full what her job will be like, and learns it won't be as easy as she had hoped.

                Three days later, around noon, she received a phone call notification from the receptionist, Amy, informing her she’d been hired as workplace slut at the store and instructing her to be there the following day at 8:00 AM for her first shift. She thanked the woman profusely, before checking her mail and discovering it included her own personal copy of her work potential video. Happy to have been hired, Chislaine put the video in her computer and watched it, growing incredibly aroused as she watched Tyler choke her out, wake her up, piss in her mouth, and then mercilessly ravish her or her virginity.

                The next day, she showed up for work and smiled at Tyler as she saw him, before being taken aside by her interviewer, who escorted her to what would be her office within the department store. It was in the office section of the store, and consisted of a modest-sized room with a small bed, a desk with a phone on it, excellent carpeting, and a small piece of furniture with two shelves, at which the woman, whose name was Lilian, pointed.

                “Keep your clothes there. As a slut, you won’t need to wear them, anyone coming to use you will be a member of the store’s staff in some manner, so you should remain nude throughout your workday each day. I myself am just down the hall, if any employee does something to you that you’ve not consented to having done to you as part of your employment, just walk down the hall and see me. Your office has a security camera, which does not turn off, running on a loop; it is not recorded it is simply continuously observed by our security officer. Your list is clearly posted right here,” she explained at length, pointing to a piece of paper taped to the wall which had the full list of who could use her and who couldn’t, and what they could do to her. As she listened, Chislaine stripped off her clothes, folding them and stacking them neatly on the top shelf of her clothes-stand, putting her shoes on the lower shelf.

                “You will receive no more than two visits per day from each employee who chooses to make personal use of you; once during their hormone control break, and once during their meal break. Each employee receives one of each, and is free to use their meal break for whatever purpose they like, be it shopping, eating, or using the company slut,” Lilian continued, looking back at the nude eighteen-year-old, “since you are a rather pretty little whore, I’m sure you’ll see a great deal of use. Your desk includes sexual lubricants in the form of both oils and lotions, as well as an array of things with which an employee may hit you if they decide to beat you as part of their use. Any questions?”

                “No, ma’am, thank you, I think I’m quite clear on all of it,” Chislaine answered, and Lilian nodded.

                “Good. Lastly, in this room, in accordance with the waiver of consent you signed, an employee entering the office has the right to request sex or to simply walk in and fuck you at their leisure. Your consent is implied by being here, given that you’ve been hired expressly to have sex with employees desiring it, again provided they do not violate any of your rules. As the company slut, you are also not required to dress when going to the ladies’ room or going to the breakroom for your own break. You are allowed to perform your sexual duties in the breakroom, but during your break, an employee must specifically request use of you. As you are on break at such a time, you are allowed to refuse sexual use at that time regardless of whether their desired use of you would violate any of the rules you’ve set in place for your use. Oh, and one more thing, having volunteered for drinking urine, you may experience brief visits from any number of employees choosing to use you as their urinal who will walk in, piss in your mouth, and leave without ever saying much.”

                “Thank you, ma’am, I understand,” Chislaine answered, and Lilian nodded.

                “You’re welcome, and please, you may call me Lilian. Any use I make of you will be to use your cock, and not your mouth, for as long as you choose to retain it,” Lilian replied, and Chislaine nodded. She honestly was unsure when she’d be able to actually afford the gender reassignment surgery, it was exorbitantly expensive, but she knew in now having a job, she could at least save toward it. As Lilian excused herself, Chislaine sat down at the foot of what was now her work bed, crossing her legs and leaning back, propping herself up on her hands and staring at the ceiling to wait for a coworker to show up. It turned out she didn’t have long to wait, once word spread that the company had hired a slut, someone appeared in her doorway by 8:55.

                “Hello,” she greeted, looking up at the twenty-two-year-old man with short, dusty blond hair, who looked at her with piercing blue eyes and a nametag on his uniform that said his name was Doug, “what can I do for you, Doug?” He took a moment to look over her worklist, what he could and couldn’t do to her, then walked forward and slapped her hard across the face, firm enough to jerk her head to the side. Grabbing her hair, he yanked her off the bed, pushing her down until her knees touched the floor and looking down at her with the bulge of his cock in front of her face.

                “Shut up. You don’t talk while I use you. Got it, faggot?”

                “Yes, Doug,” she replied, earning a strike across the face again.

                “I just said you don’t talk while I make use of you, you stupid fag, and you don’t get to use my name. You’re just a faggot slut,” he said looking down at her, “Get my cock out, bitch.” She nodded lightly, his hand making it hard to do with such a tight grip on her hair, then lifted her hands to unbutton and unzip his pants, pulling them down until his seven-inch cock rose hard in front of her face, about two inches in thickness.

                “Put your mouth on it,” he ordered, and Chislaine quietly leaned forward, slipping her lips around the head of his cock, starting to slide down until he stopped her. She closed her eyes as she felt him start pissing in her mouth, swallowing numerous times as he emptied his bladder into her stomach, before pushing her head to the hilt when he was done. As the end of his cock slid into her throat, he delivered a swift kick to her nuts that caused a whine of pain to vibrate his prick pleasantly all the way to the base.

                “Suck, fag,” he ordered, and her tongue immediately set to rolling tenderly around the shaft of his cock while he started to move his hips, riding her mouth somewhat gently, at least relative to his cruel and abusive words. Even as she sucked, she could hear the sound of footsteps and knew someone else would be waiting when Doug was done, but she couldn’t see anything about them at the moment. Her soft lips caressed the length of Doug’s prick from base to tip, heard him sighing in pleasure above her as she tended to her need. She didn’t mind how he talked to her, even if it did make him sound like an asshole, he was an asshole she was getting paid very well to suck off and let use her. He’d probably never met a trans woman before today, either, so he probably didn’t even know how he was supposed to talk to a trans whore like her while using her. Her consent to verbal sadomasochism, or in this case verbal abuse, it didn’t exactly come with a list of stuff to call her, so her coworkers were obviously just going to kind of have to wing it. The only thing she was really required to answer to was slut, since it was her job title.

                Either way, Doug didn’t last long, fucking her mouth harder and faster with every thrust until he hammered his hips against her mouth and pushed himself to the hilt. His cum surged out of his cock in long, thick streams, direct into her throat, where she swallowed on him until well after the pulsing stopped, until his cock slid free of her throat.

                “Filthy little faggot,” he said, looking down at her with a sneer, kicking her in the nuts again before pulling out of her mouth, “this is where you belong, all you’re good for is sucking dick.” He tucked his cock back in his pants, zipped and buttoned himself up, then turned and moved toward the door. Once he stepped out of the door, her friend’s hand pressed to his chest and pushed him against a wall.

                “Dude, it’s not cool to call a trans woman that kind of stuff,” Tyler said, regardless that he was here to make pretty rough use of her himself, he hadn’t called her that when ploughing her and didn’t intend to call her that, now.

                “Tyler, it’s all right,” Chislaine said, stretching her muscles but remaining on her knees, knowing Ty would be wanting a blowjob himself at least, or to fuck her mouth, “I checked the box for verbal sadomasochism, that means he’s allowed to call me whatever he likes as long as I don’t object.” For his part, Doug didn’t shove Tyler off, or make a big deal of the fact that he’d been called out on homophobic language only to have the slut herself say it was okay for him to use such words.

                “I got to get back to work,” was all Doug said, sliding out from under Tyler’s hand and vanishing down the hall as Tyler walked up to her and hit her in the face with a swift backhand. Fingers curled into her hair and he yanked her head to his crotch, where her teeth immediately moved to unbutton and unzip his pants, then pull them and dark grey boxers down around his thighs to release his cock. It slid into her mouth quickly, just a little bit, and piss flowed into her mouth and down her throat as she drank it without a sound. He pushed her head down as he finished, pissing down her throat the last second or so, before looking down at her and putting his foot on her own cock, literally half-standing on her erection.

                “Suck, bitch,” he ordered, pulling out and then thrusting in again, fucking her mouth while grinding the sole of his sneaker against her prick. She sucked as best she could with his hips picking up speed and force as he hammered her mouth, letting the inexperienced cocksucker choke on it each time he pushed it down her throat. Her muscles soon started to spasm on his prick, soliciting a soft sigh of pleasure that matched what happened when she moaned on him, and so she learned quickly to make noise for him. She choked on it when it entered her throat, letting herself choke as she knew he liked that, and moaning on it when it wasn’t choking her. His breathing got heavier and the movements of his hips faster and harder as he skull-fucked her more and more aggressively.

                “Take it you little cunt, choke on my dick like the worthless little cock slut you are, bitch,” he growled at her hatefully as he pounded her mouth and throat, denigrating her verbally as he ploughed her. His cock rammed down in her throat repeatedly while she sucked him, learning firsthand how to pleasure him instead of just hearing him talking about how he liked it in conversation. He’d always been honest, apparently, she discovered, about both his prowess as well as how he liked it, everything she was learning from experience that he liked was something he’d come right out and told her he liked. As a result, she let her hands slide up his thighs, caressing his thighs and hips since she knew he had said he liked that while fucking someone’s mouth. His back arched and his pleasure intensified with a somewhat loud sigh of satisfaction, and he relaxed, fucking her harder than ever before for about a minute longer before pulling out and splattering her face with his cum. He used her light brown hair as a jizz-rag, once more, wiping off in her hair, then stepping back to pull his pants and boxers, zipping and buttoning.

                “Good bitch,” he said coldly, “You are to leave my cum on your face and in your hair until it dries or until a coworker comes in to use you and specifically tells you to clean your face up.”

                “Understood,” she replied, and he nodded, turning and walking out of the room to get back to work himself, at which point she stood and stretched for a moment before sitting on the bed and leaning back again. Over the next hour, a few men came in to piss in her mouth; a nineteen-year-old named Jase, a thirty-year-old named Eric, a twenty-six-year-old named Jim, a forty-five-year-old named Harry. None of them complained about the cum on her face, they simply pulled their cock out, put it in her mouth, pissed, and left when they were done. No words exchanged in all of that, they simply made use of her and left, which she found actually made it easier for her, they were using her as if a simple urinal.

                _It’d be awkward if they were trying to socialize and make friends while pissing in my mouth,_ Chislaine thought to herself, looking up as another walked in, an eighteen-year-old named Ethan. Six foot tall and gorgeous, with black hair and hazel eyes, he walked up and looked down at her, reaching down and tousling her hair then motioning to her face briefly.

                “Clean up,” he ordered before removing his shoes, pants, and boxer-briefs, though leaving his work shirt on as he collected lotion from her desk while she ate Tyler’s jism. He moved to the bed, laid down on his back and placed his thighs ankles to either side of her ass, then started to apply lotion to his cock while she turned to face him, crawling up the bed on her hands and knees. He didn’t have to say what he wanted, she could tell by the fact he was spreading a lotion excellent for sexual lubrication on his prick, and she moved over him. She waited until he was done, then she moved until her rump was over him, angling her hips until she felt the head of his cock. Fingers around the base of it, he guided himself to her hole, then grabbed her hips and pushed her down on it, looking up at her as her back arched, a feminine whimper emerging from her lips in pleasure.

                “Ride it, slut,” he ordered, an unexpected warmth in his tone of voice, and her hips started to move as muscles in his hands relaxed to let her. Rising and falling, she placed her hands on his chest, under his shirt, and started to fuck herself on his cock, letting him lay back and enjoy the sensation of a pretty girl riding his prick. His eyes never strayed to her hips, dismissing her cock and her nuts as completely irrelevant to the fact he had a beautiful young woman on his rod, riding him and clearly enjoying it. He impressed her somewhat with his stamina, her hole caressing his shaft a full ten minutes before he pushed her down and held her still as his cum pulsed inside her, then slid under her hips to push her up off him. She rose quickly, and he bent upwards a little bit, his face coming closer to her own cock while he was moving out from under her, and he slipped off her bed.

                “Thank you, whore, that was wonderful,” he said, then looked over his shoulder at her before picking up the clothes he’d shed, “I eat lunch at around one, if you’re not doing anything.” His words surprised her, a bit, and so she looked over at him and blinked, but he only chuckled and rolled his shoulders in response.

                “Just because you’re a whore doesn’t mean we can’t have lunch together, if you find yourself getting hungry for meat you’re allowed to chew,” he said, joking about all the meat she was getting in her mouth that wouldn’t ever actually be in her belly. She rolled her eyes, palm rising to her face with a soft clap as she chuckled at his word choice, and he grinned a bit in satisfaction.

                “Good, my parents have been telling me for four years that if you can make a slut laugh that says something really good about you,” he said, standing up once he’d slid his feet back into his shoes and tied them, then walked to the door. Fingers curled on the doorframe and he stopped, half-turning to look over at the naked girl and wink, flash a smile, and nod gently to her.

                “Good to have a whore in the building finally; take care, cunt,” he said warmly, then walked out of sight back to work wherever in the store he actually worked. For over an hour more, she tended a couple more men’s urinal need, and then clocked out for her lunch hour at noon, walking into the breakroom.

                “Slut, over here,” she heard Tyler’s voice, looked until she found him, then smiled a little before going over to the vending machine and looking at the options. A coworker offered her a dollar, and she thanked her and put it in, selecting a king-size Snickers bar, then collecting it and walking over to where Tyler was waiting. She took a seat on the opposite side as him, sliding in to sit in the booth and looking across at him.

                “So how’s work so far?” he asked, surprising her as he took a bite of his sandwich, not only asking about her workday so far, actually seeming genuinely interested in the answer.

                “Oh, not too bad; tended Doug, of course, as you know, then after you I drank from a few cocks until Ethan showed up,” she replied, and he nodded as he swallowed another bite of his sandwich.

                “What’d he want?”

                “Just a relaxed ride,” she replied, somewhat surprised he really wanted to know all this while eating his lunch, “after that I drank from a couple more cocks.” As she finished, she took a bite of her candy bar, finishing about a third of it before a couple new guys walked in, one of them with a nametag marked with the name Allen. Another boy from a different high school, he looked at her and made somewhat of a face at her, as he waited to see if she’d say anything.

                “Oh, look, it’s the company’s new faggot,” he said finally, when she remained silent, and she held up a couple fingers to Tyler when he started to get up.

                “Job title is actually slut, but you can call me that when you use me, if you want,” she said, prompting him to walk up to her, standing in beside her. Five foot nine and well-tanned with green eyes and brownish-blond hair, he looked down at her and put his hands on his hips.

                “Is that so, faggot-slut?” he asked, continuing when she nodded after swallowing another bite of her candy bar, which he made no attempt to touch, “And what if I wanted to use you right now, fag?”

                “Get your cock out,” she replied simply, and he decided to take her up on it. His belt unbuckled, slung over the seats before he unbuttoned and unzipped, pushing his pants and boxers down until his eight-inch prick stood right in front of her face, inches from her lips. His rod was two inches thick, she knew Tyler was bigger, but she knew better than to insult a cock that was going to be in her mouth on a regular basis, so she looked up at him as she leaned forward an inch or so to lick his prick from base to tip.

                “Well, faggot, get on it,” he ordered right there in the breakroom, various coworkers watching while eating, themselves, and Tyler taking deep breaths to resist the temptation to deck the man calling her those particular names.

                “Dude, it’s totally not cool calling a woman that kind of shit,” Tyler opined as Allen put his belt around the back of her neck and then angled his hips. His cock slid down her face until it reached her lips, and with a thrust and a yank on the belt around the back of her neck, he pushed to the hilt in her mouth and throat.

                “Whatever man, this faggot’s okay with it so she’ll suck my dick like a good fag right here in front of you,” Allen retorted rudely before starting to pump his prick in her throat. She held her candy bar loosely as he used her in the breakroom, sucking hard as Tyler watched her blowing him, continuing to eat his sandwich and occasionally get a drink from his soda. After about four minutes, Allen dumped his load on her tongue, shooting into her open mouth, wiping off on her lower lip, and then grabbing her wrist. He pulled her hand up and shoved her candy bar deep in her mouth, forcing her to take a bite and taste his cum mixed with her candy bar, before zipping up, buttoning up, and at last putting his belt back on.

                He looked down at her as she chewed and swallowed, maintaining eye contact with him the entire time, and then smiled and opened her mouth to show she’d eaten it and hadn’t tried to keep it in her mouth, “Well?”

                “Well what, fag?”

                “How was it?”

                “… huh, actually, probably the best blowjob I’ve ever gotten from a girl,” he answered, rolling his shoulders, “guess it’s true faggots have a natural talent for cocksucking.” He turned and walked over to where his coworker and friend was sitting, dropping down beside him as she went back to eating her lunch.

                “Well, that was a fun show,” Tyler said with a wink, “By the way, do you want to go to dinner tonight after we get off work?”

                “Sure. Given the number of people pissing in my stomach I might be a little full, but I could go for at least a small meal,” she replied, and he smiled as he finished his sandwich and stood up, dusting his hands off onto his pants.

                “Speaking of that,” he said as he looked down at her, noting she’d finished her candy bar. When she nodded, he unbuttoned and unzipped, stepping over and slipping the tip in her mouth before relaxing his bladder and pissing in her mouth. Even as Ethan walked in and walked up, she drank from her best friend’s cock until it was drained, then tucked him back into his pants, buttoning and zipping it up for him.

                “Hey Ty,” Ethan greeted.

                “Thanks slut,” Tyler replied to her, and then looked over at his coworker, “Hey Ethan.” He walked away as his lunch break was over, tossing his can in metal recycling bin and the plastic container his sandwich came from into the plastic recycling bin before walking out to clock in again.

                “May I?” asked Ethan as he looked at her motioning to the now vacant seat across from her, and sitting down when she nodded, pulling out his own sandwich and soda “Thanks, slut. So you and Ty are friends?”

                “Yeah, met him in my freshman year, he was a sophomore, sort of took me under his wing and kept me there, until now when I’m under his cock,” she replied, stretching a little bit and spreading her thighs. She arched a little bit as she felt the sole of Ethan’s shoe on her nuts, and made eye contact with him.

                “Cool, he’s always seemed like a good guy. May I?” he replied, asking permission to keep his foot there, and she nodded. In answer, he ground his sole against her balls and her presently soft cock, getting his foot into a nice and comfortable position.

                “So what made you want to be a whore? I don’t imagine that’s what you wanted to be when you grew up,” he asked, before taking a bite of his sandwich.

                “Financial situation made it sort of a choice between that and government assistance, and if I can do the sex work, I don’t feel like I should seek government assistance. There’s people with real problems who need it and they do not need me taking some of their money; people with severe mental health issues, people with chronic and intense physical pain, people who lost a limb,” she said, arching as he pressed his foot firmer against her. He nodded a little in answer to her statement.

                “So you basically applied for the job because you can do the work, it’s not like your dream job or anything,” he said, more questioning in tone than declarative, before taking another bite of his sandwich, eyes remaining on her.

                “Pretty much, I don’t think anyone considers being a slut their dream job, but I’m liking the work so far, it’s easy, fun, satisfying, long as I don’t expect to get off, myself,” she replied, and he nodded a bit at the statement before swallowing the bite of his sandwich.

                “Right,” he said back, “You’re here to please us, not to get your rocks off. If a coworker wants to use you for your cock that’s their right, too, of course, but you’re not here to get off, you’re here to get us off.”

                “Yep, exactly,” she replied, finding she didn’t mind that fact at all. She wasn’t being paid to cum, her role in the company was to make others cum whether she liked them or not.

                “So I noticed your list included physical sadomasochism. Has anyone hit you yet?”

                “Just Ty for the work potential demo,” she replied, “as you can see the bruises from that have already faded.”

                “Yeah, I thought I saw some hint of bruising on your face earlier. So he really whacked you, then, huh?”

                “Yeah, I don’t mind, plus it was Lilian’s idea, since I’d marked down availability for getting bruises at work,” she replied, and he nodded.

                “Yeah, I heard they test you pretty hard when you apply for your kind of job,” he replied, “I just sell furniture in the furniture department. It’s good money, though I have to work hard to make good money because my hourly is obviously way lower than yours.” He knew she got a higher hourly wage, he didn’t know how much she made but he knew the law made minimum wage for a company slut $10 higher than the minimum wage in the area. He didn’t seem to mind, though.

                “Of course, that’s how it should be,” he said, grinding his foot even more forcefully against her nuts and her cock, soliciting a soft whimper and an arching of her back, “all I need to do is sell jewelry. On the other hand, you’ve got to provide sexual service to pretty much the entire staff, whoever walks through your door. I don’t think I’d ever be able to do that no matter how much I needed the money.” His foot jerked, back then forward, stamping on her nuts a little despite the position, and he smiled at her when she gasped and whimpered again.

                “You like that?” he asked, doing it again and considerably harder when she nodded, her cock hardening under his foot and making her nuts an easier target, “Good. I’ll only do that here in the breakroom, though, when I come to see you, I won’t really be there to hurt you. Since you like the pain, though, I’ll give you some pain while we eat lunch if you take your break this time every day. Sound good slut?”

                “Yes,” she sighed as his foot ground against her nuts more evenly and gradually, smiling at him when he put one hand on the table and slid it over, putting it on top of hers.

                “I really am glad the company desired to hire a whore, though,” he said, smiling at her warmly, “You honestly seem like a wonderful girl, and don’t let anyone tell you this makes you any less beautiful.” As he said the word ‘this,’ his foot jerked back and slammed into her nuts harder than before, soliciting an arching whimper of pleasure in reply, as pain shot up into her body from the hated balls he’d just stamped hard.

                “Thank you,” she replied and offered a sincere smile, her face straightening as she saw the time was nearly one, “Oh, damn, I need to get back to work.” He nodded, slamming his foot into her nuts again before taking it off the seat and out from between her legs, soliciting one last arch before she got up from her seat. He grinned to see he made her hard, maybe his parents had told him something about how it should make him feel to get a whore turned on, too.

                “All right, I’ll let you go back to work cunt,” he replied, waving a little as she hurried out, clocked in again, and got back to her office. As she walked in she found someone waiting for her, and for a moment, she froze when he turned around to look at her. Curly red-brown hair framed an adorable face, full lips and pretty green eyes, the boy’s youthful appearance gave her pause, then she blinked as she realized he was holding something out and she took it to look at it. As it happened, it was his driver’s license, certifying that not only was he legal, he was a few months older than she was, he simply happened to be a twink.

                “Figured you were going to card me, cunt,” he said evenly, unoffended, “everyone does, everywhere I go.”

                “Of course, it’s because you’re adorable and look so sweet,” Chislaine answered, and he nodded a little while taking his identification back, then pulled off his shirt and tossed it on her desk.

                “Yeah; and I can be sweet, and nice, and kindhearted, and sensitive,” he replied, “but I’m not going to be any of those things with you, because you’re a whore. I like to hit, I like to hurt, I like to use a slut as a means to relax and relieve tension by treating a whore very, very badly. However, since you’ve also got a cock, you might enjoy when I come to use you, at least for now, because I also really enjoy cock; I’m going to use you to get off, and I’m going to also use you to satisfy my need for cock. You’ll enjoy me a lot less when you get your finishing surgery, though, slut.” She admired his honesty, and she nodded to show that she understood what he was saying so far.

                “Now, looking over your list of things you’re available for, I have some questions, faggot,” he went on, then looked over his shoulder and made eye contact with her.

                “All right, what would you like to know?”

                “As to the physical sadomasochism, give me more specifics about what I am allowed to do to you, fag,” the other eighteen-year-old instructed. He said faggot and fag much differently than Doug or Allen had called her it, not any nicer but it was different in a way she found preferable to how the other two said it. She didn’t like it in general, but she found she’d prefer this new boy, whose nametag indicated his name to be Max, calling her such than Allen or Doug calling her such.

                “You can hit me as hard as you like, provided it does not break skin or break bone, punching and kicking are both allowed, striking the face or nuts including by punching or kicking are both allowed. My drawers include paddles, floggers, and a rattan cane, any of which you may use to relieve your tension, frustration, or agitation, into the medium of my skin and my muscles. Breath-play is also permissible, but I must be conscious at all times while being beaten; if I say red light, you need to stop hitting me wherever you’re hitting me,” she replied thoroughly, and he nodded his understanding of the conditions inherent.

                “Good. Tyler says that you’re able to unbutton and unzip a man with your mouth. You’ll do that for me later, when I am done beating you, fag,” Max continued, and Chislaine nodded, “One last question. Do you require for me to remove my shoes before kicking you?”

                “No,” she replied, and he nodded, then stepped up and slugged her twice in the face, once with each fist, each strike hitting her in the cheek and jaw. He was careful not to strike too close to the crown, to ensure she wouldn’t be genuinely injured, but he had a lot of pent-up emotion he needed to channel, and she was going to serve that purpose. She’d signed the consent form for being hit, including hit hard enough to leave bruises, she had listed sadomasochism of the physical variety as acceptable, and now that he knew what he could do, he planned to do it all. The force of the hits caused her to sway violently on bare feet, worsening when he hit her twice more in the face, then slammed a foot into her nuts. She yelped and doubled over, where he grabbed her hair with one hand and struck her twice more in the face with the other before switching hands. He turned partially, yanking her and then shoving her toward her bed, then kicked her thighs until they spread, at which point he twisted and stomped on her nuts.

                Fingers curled against the bedding as she arched her back and yelped at the hit to the nuts, his stomp crushing them against the top edge of the mattress. He moved in behind her, slamming his fists into her back half a dozen times and her sides half a dozen more, before twisting and slamming a fist into her balls. She closed her eyes, which watered in response to the hit, coughing and whining in pain as he hit them twice more, then grabbed her hair and yanked back, shoving her on the floor.

                “Colour?” he demanded, as she lay on the floor on her back, waiting for her response. He needed to get out a lot more, but he wasn’t going to risk going too far and genuinely hurting her, he could spread out this initial relief of tension over a few days if he had to.

                “Yellow,” she replied, coughing and then yelping as he slammed a foot into her nuts with a nod, then kicked her in the face twice before stomping on her nuts again. Chislaine jerked upright, where he grabbed her hair and then kicked her in the stomach twice, both of his hands on her, one in her hair while the other cupped the back of her neck protectively to ensure her safety. He kicked her thighs again until they parted, then kicked her nuts yet again, soliciting a cough from her as her eyes watered, and he moved one hand to wipe her face off so she could open her eyes again.

                “Colour?” came the query again, as he stomped her nuts yet again, soliciting a yelp followed promptly by a cough before she could answer.

                “Red,” she huffed, and he nodded, yanking her up by her hair and shoving her against the bed, before getting a wooden paddle and slamming it into her ass. Alternating sides, he continued to release tension through the wooden paddle until she repeated the word, counting for his own edification as he went, and noting it was the ninety-seventh strike to each cheek before she held her hand up and said ‘red.’ He nodded, yanking her off the bed and shoving her on her knees before putting the paddle away and closing the drawer, then stepping up to her and wriggling fingers into her hair once more.

                “Open my pants bitch,” he ordered, pulling her head to his crotch, where her teeth pulled open the button and then pulled down the zipper. She pulled his pants and boxers down, before reaching down to help him out of his shoes, at which point he stepped out of his shoes and kicked off his pants and boxers. He kept his ankle socks on, seeing no real need to remove them, as he shoved the tip of his prick into her mouth and started to piss hard. Her eyes closed for a moment before he yanked her hair, and she looked up at him as she swallowed his piss, bringing it into her stomach.

                “Keep your eyes on me while you drink my piss. I want to look into your eyes as you serve as my urinal you little faggot,” he ordered. She moaned gently in affirmation, and he nodded, letting her drink from the two-inch-thick tip of his eight-inch prick, which he shoved to the hilt in her mouth as he finished pissing. He pulled her forward until she was on her hands and knees, making her throat a straight shot for him, and then began to hammer his hips against her face, skull-fucking her much as Tyler had in her demo video. Now that most of his anger and frustration had been vented, he didn’t last long in the ploughing of her throat, beginning to pulse three minutes later and then dumping his jism down her throat in thick streams. He pulled out as he finished, looking down at her with a smile of satisfaction.

                “Now for the part you’re going to enjoy, slut,” he said, pulling her up by her underarms and lying her on the bed, using his hands to push her thighs apart, this time without hitting them, “Keep your eyes on the ceiling now slut.” She nodded obediently, then arched her back and whimpered softly as she felt his tongue on her erect cock, licking it from base to tip for over a minute before his lips wrapped around the head. He slid down on it, beginning to suck her hard shaft, bobbing his head blissfully slowly, sucking and rolling his tongue around it affectionately, taking her down to the hilt each time. He let it block his airway for a few seconds each time, going methodically slow, building up her pleasure and using her as a suck-toy the same way Lilian had done at her interview.

                Fingers curled against the bedding for a new reason, even as bruises formed across her torso, thighs, and face; the bruising wouldn’t last long, the nanites in her skin made sure of that. It was the main reason she didn’t mind getting beat that hard: nanites not only prevented infections, including sexually-transmitted disease, they reversed the bruising process. Not fast enough to prevent a bruise, but fast enough to make the bruise vanish within a couple days, normally.

                “Oh, wow,” she breathed, arching and bucking her hips faintly until he pressed his hands down hard and held her still, making her wait seven minutes before he let her cum. His lips remained around the head, her release surging into his mouth where he took it all, swallowed, then sucked her dry and licked her clean.

                “Good girl,” he praised, sending a shiver through her body in response, which made him smirk in satisfaction, before he stood. He moved to her desk then back again, spreading lotion across her cock as he moved onto the bed on top of her, and then promptly lowered himself onto her prick. She groaned in pleasure as the first ass that would ever wrap itself around her cock slid down on her, right after his plush lips had given her what was only her second blowjob. He made her wait again as he fucked himself on her, riding her fast and hard, then stopping and squeezing his muscles around her when she was close. For nearly twenty minutes, he alternated fast and slow, delaying her release until she couldn’t be ridden anymore, and he slid off her cock, put his mouth on it, and let her cum.

                “You liked that, didn’t you, you little bitch? I can tell you did,” Max teased, watching her as he stood up and licked his lips, then got dressed and walked out feeling more completely satisfied and relaxed than he had in months. She had about twenty minutes to catch her breath before Ty walked in, ignoring her bruises as he slid fingers into her hair and pulled her head to the edge of the bed. Her eyes closed as he slipped the tip of his cock in her mouth, pissed, wiped off in her hair, and walked out, with a urinal visit from Ethan about a half-hour later. He wanted her eyes shut, like Ty preferred them shut for that, while Doug, Allen, and a fifty-something named Todd preferred her to make eye contact while she drank from them.

                Then, an hour before the end of the workday, Lilian walked in and knelt down between her still-parted thighs, taking Chislaine’s soft cock in her mouth and starting to suck. Still lying on the bed relaxing, letting the nanites reverse the bruising, the eighteen-year-old laid still and let Lilian enjoy her cock as it hardened in her mouth. She sucked hard, rolling her tongue around it and bobbing her head fast and hard, making Chislaine cum on her tongue promptly, then moving up onto the bed, straddling Chislaine’s head and arching her body. The lips of her sex lowered until they were pressing firmly against the eighteen-year-old’s mouth, and Lilian looked down at her.

                “Open up, slut,” she ordered, and Chislaine opened her mouth, looking up and making eye contact, “No, shut your eyes.” Once Chislaine’s eyes shut, piss shot down into her mouth across her tongue, as Lilian relieved herself in her mouth, looking up at the ceiling, the walls, anything to not actually look at Chislaine as she used her. As soon as she finished, fingers found Chislaine’s hair and tugged.

                “Clean me,” she instructed, sighing in pleasure as Chislaine obediently extended her tongue up inside her, to start cleaning her out with her tongue, licking gently. Lilian’s hips jerked against her face, bucking hard, and holding onto her hair as she let the younger woman bring her to orgasm, filling her mouth with that and then letting Chislaine’s tongue clean her up again before she slipped off her. Putting her panties back on she straightened her skirt before she walked out and returned to her office, having undoubtedly much work of her own to do.

                Finally, feeling relaxed again, Chislaine slid off the bed about ten minutes before the end of her shift, kneeling quickly as another man walked in. It proved to be Allen’s friend, Cole, who pulled his cock out and slipped it into her mouth, beginning to piss as he looked down at her.

                “No, close your eyes,” he ordered as she made eye contact, “Allen likes that, not me, slut.” He was certainly the more polite of the two, and she closed her eyes obediently, letting him fully relieve himself right before the end of the workday, then dry himself off in her hair. He looked at the clock and offered her his hand, which she took, and he pulled her to her feet and smiled at her politely.

                “You’re a nice girl. Sorry about how Allen talks, he’s never met a trans girl before, much less a trans girl that is a slut like you,” he said, with no malice in calling her a slut. He said it matter-of-factly, he wasn’t insulting her, just acknowledging her job in the store was specifically to be a slut.

                “It’s fine, I don’t mind,” Chislaine answered, “I mean, I don’t like it, but I don’t mind it, either. I did list open to verbal sadomasochism, or in his case verbal abuse, so I can’t really complain. I’d _prefer_ he call me cunt, slut, bitch, or whore, but calling me faggot or fag is okay, too, I’m not here to make friends with him and I don’t have to like him. I just need to service him whenever he comes to me for service.”

                “I like your work ethic, slut,” Cole replied, “Well, time to log out. He’s probably already clocked out waiting for me. See you tomorrow, slut.” He excused himself and then quickly left, walking down the hall to clock out while leaving her to have the freedom to get dressed as Ty walked in.

                “Damn, you’re really bruised. Who beat you?”

                “Huh? Oh, that was Max,” she rolled her shoulders as she pulled her panties on, “It was nothing over the line. He quit hitting me when I said red light.” Tyler nodded, walking over and picking up her blouse, handing it to her and watching her slip into the sleeveless slip-on garment.

                “You still want to go out tonight?”

                “Nah, it’s been sort of a long first day at work, I think I’ll just go home,” she replied, looking over at him as he handed her capris to her, sliding into them, “You’re welcome to come with, though. I know my apartment’s small, but you’re welcome to come over. If you want, I mean.”

                “Better your place than mine, cunt,” Tyler replied casually, “My parents are still working out how they feel learning my best friend is now the company slut where I work and exactly what that all means. My mom’s conservative about the laws that allowed your job to be created, and she’s not sure how she feels about me dating a urinal whore.” Chislaine nodded, she’d always had a good relationship with Ty’s parents up until this point, but she could understand why their opinion of her would change. Both of them were in their forties, they’d grown up knowing prostitution as a bad thing, and viewing prostitutes themselves as disreputable. Learning someone they respected had become a whore, well, it obviously challenged many of their beliefs about the matter.

                “On the other hand, my father’s not sure how he feels about the fact I am now going to be treating my best friend like trash on a daily basis. As long as we’re here at work, that’s all you are to me, just a worthless piece of shit urinal slut, just so we’re clear. Of course, there’re ways to change their minds,” Tyler continued, “but that’s nothing I would ask you to do. I’d prefer to just go to your place whenever we’re going to be intimate or whatever, at least until they get over it on their own and promise to behave themselves when I do bring you home with me again.”

                “All right, that’s fine by me, whatever you want, Ty,” she said, tying her shoes and walking out with him to clock out and then leave with him. Once they reached the outdoors and she took a deep breath of fresh early evening air, she paused and looked at him quizzically.

                “Wait, what kind of ways to change their minds?”

                “I’ll tell you some other time, slutflower. Tonight, I’d like to just be with you, enjoy your company, and just maybe have sex if you at any point tonight feel like you’re in the mood for it,” Ty replied, and she smiled warmly at him in response. She liked that as much as he would just walk in and fuck her or piss in her mouth at work, he wouldn’t do anything outside of work unless she gave him crystal clarity that it was what she wanted.

                “All right, whenever you feel like talking about it, then,” she replied, moving to her car and driving home as he followed her to her place. It was small, indeed, but it was a place to live, and at least when he was there, it felt even a little bit like a home.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chislaine learns she's been scheduled for a double, then has dinner with Tyler's parents before returning home to go to bed early, so she'll be well-rested for work the next day. Tyler has some nasty ideas of his own about how to make it go faster for her.

                “Are you sure you’re ready?” asked Ty as he stood in her living room. She’d had the job for one month, and she finally felt like she was getting settled in. Most of her coworkers were used to her now, several of them brought a cup of water when they came to piss in her mouth, which certainly helped her keep hydrated properly against the jump in her salt intake. She’d become acclimated to Ty’s meanness at work, even sort of enjoyed it since he seemed to now be way more relaxed and affectionate than ever around her anytime they weren’t at work. Chislaine figured he simply got any irritation at her out of his system by being especially cruel at work, able to get past whatever annoyed him on any particular incident before the end of the day to the point of not even needing to talk about it.

                “Yeah, I’m sure I could handle a double shift on the other slut’s day off,” she replied, straightening her panties before looking over at him, “And that’s not what you were talking about.”

                “No. Well, yes, but no; I mean, I was concerned about that, too, and was going to ask, but no, I meant I want to know if you’re sure about coming to my house for dinner. We could just order pizza if you’d prefer,” he offered. It was tempting, who didn’t love pizza, but she had to renew the connection with his parents at some point, he was her best friend, who was sort of becoming her boyfriend. It would be odd if she never saw his parents ever again after she got employed as a whore at the same company he worked at.

                “Oh. No, I can’t avoid your parents forever,” she replied, “Besides, you said you had ideas for how to change their minds about having lost all respect for me and not valuing me anymore.”

                “Only one idea, really, the other one, I wouldn’t be comfortable with, even if it would be easier, the path of least resistance isn’t usually the right one,” Tyler replied, “You’ll basically need to bombard them with facts until they surrender. The alternative is me doing it and sharing you with them once they relent, and I’m not comfortable asking you to service my parents on the same day as they’ve been complete jackasses towards or about you.”

                “All right, whatever you think is best,” she replied, and he smiled at her, kissing her lips gently.

                “Thanks slutflower,” he whispered appreciatively, his lips scarcely an inch from hers, “You should wear your capris and that sparkly blouse. Show them you haven’t changed.” She nodded, slipping into a pair of boy-shorts style panties in sheer lilac-coloured cotton, followed by her calf-length faded blue denim capris. The blouse was of the slip-on style, sleeveless and formfitting, and would be even more so once she had breasts, and had sparkly silver designs all over it. She sat and leaned forward, sliding on a pair of knee-high white stockings then pulled her pant legs back down over them, looking up as Tyler stepped up in front of her. Her teeth bit down on the corner of his jeans, pulling open the button before biting the zipper and pulling it down, his pants and boxers hitting his shoes and ankles a second later as his cock slapped her face fast and hard.

                Fingers slid into her hair as his cock slid into her mouth, looking down at her sitting in the kitchen chair with his cock in her mouth. He liked how sexual their relationship had become, she could tell as she made eye contact while he slid himself to the hilt in her mouth and throat, pulled back, and then repeated. She sucked lovingly on his cock, an unsubtle moan vibrating him to the hilt receptively as his hips began to pick up the pace, soon thrusting hard into her mouth. He simply smiled at her, quietly, affectionately, as he accelerated into fucking her mouth aggressively, using her much as he did at work, just without the verbal nastiness.

                “Mm, yeah, that’s a good little girl, slutflower,” he praised warmly, sending a shiver of appreciation through her as she slid her palms up his thighs and caressed them before gripping his hips. She started to move her upper body, in time with his thrusts, to let him take her to the hilt for his pleasure that much faster, harder, easier. The eighteen-year-old had become an enthusiastic slut due to her job, and her stamina and self-control had both spiked dramatically, as proven by the softness of her own prick right now. An erection right now would be highly inconvenient, so Chislaine simply forced herself not to get one even as she happily tended Tyler’s rod. Soon enough, his cock started to pulse in her mouth and throat, and he bucked hard to bury himself to the hilt and held her head down on it, his cum shooting straight down her gullet toward her belly. Her throat muscles milked him dry and her tongue sucked him clean when he finally slid back, then pushed her down and smirked at her a bit.

                “Now pull them back up, slutflower,” he urged, and she leaned down to grab his pants and boxers, bringing them up to his hips. She tucked his freshly sucked cock back into his boxers, then carefully zipped and buttoned him up again before leaning back down and slipping her sneakers on.

                “Oh, so I asked off the day after tomorrow so I can drive you to the doctor’s and can spend the day with you,” Ty said, and she looked up at him as she tied her shoes, “What are you getting done, anyway?”

                “Just thermolysis, and just the extremities; they’ll be removing the hair below the elbow and below the knee,” she replied, and he nodded, though he’d never noticed any hair on her hands or feet, and he’d seen her naked a lot by now. She shaved a lot, and knew he was drawing that educated conclusion right that moment, as he helped her up to her feet once her shoes were tied and both feet were on the floor.

                “Oh, so nothing too major; I hope you don’t mind me wanting to be with you?”

                “Of course not, Ty,” she smiled warmly in response, and he leaned in and kissed her soft, cocksucking lips.

                “Good, because I think I’m starting to fall in love with you, slutflower,” Ty whispered as his lips pulled back from hers, “God damn I’m glad you’re a whore. It was the only thing you were missing from being the perfect girl.” Chislaine grinned a little, some girls might have been offended by being told that he would’ve been interested in them earlier if they’d been a slut, but she found the declaration more than charming. She knew him well enough to know it was only truth and sincerity, he had a thing for sluts and he had just called her the perfect girl, now, which was indeed high praise.

                “I know you aren’t possessive, but you’re the only slut for me, you little minx,” he whispered, kissing her on the lips again, hands sliding around her to tenderly caress her back and grip her ass gently. His tongue soon slid into her mouth and she kissed him back more passionately, before he pulled back and looked into her eyes once more.

                “As for you, if there’re any guys from work you want to have over here, that’s fine by me, I’m not possessive, either. I would like to be here, though, if that is okay, so we can have fun together,” he said, and she nodded, bringing a smile to his face, “All right let’s not keep my parents waiting for their pre-dinner lecture.” She chuckled, and he just grinned at her a bit as they left her apartment and she locked the door behind her.

                “You think I’m kidding. I want you to beat it into their heads, though, every way but literally,” he said, and she grinned a little and nodded to his enthusiasm. He wasn’t expecting her to be nice, tonight, he wasn’t asking her to be nice, in fact he seemed more like he was asking her to be a bit of a bitch. Less than an hour later, they were at his parents’ two-story brownstone townhouse in the suburbs, his parents greeting him warmly though only giving her the hint of a nod of acknowledgment.

                “I’ll go check on dinner, it’s almost done,” said his mother, Penelope Ambrose, a woman of forty-four years with black hair and green eyes complimenting light skin tone.

                “Dinner can wait. We need to have a serious conversation first,” Tyler interjected, pointing toward the dining room table, “cause I was raised better than to be okay with that shit you two just pulled on Chislaine.” He guided her over to the dining room table and pulled her chair out for her politely, then sat beside her and waited until his parents had taken their seats, too.

                “Chislaine is my best friend, and you’re going to treat her better than that, and right now, you’re also going to listen to her or I’m moving out tomorrow and sleeping on her living room floor while I look for an apartment. I am aware you have issues with a lot of shit,” he said firmly, “but she’s going to address that and you’re going to listen.”

                “I know you don’t like that I’ve become a whore,” Chislaine said as Ty nodded to her to let her know he was done and she could start laying into them about their ignorance and the sheer wrongness of their attitude towards her, and in general about the newly-passed laws.

                “Well, for starters, it was not my first choice. Are either of you aware I spent the last two and a half months applying for every job opening where I felt I could perform the job?” she asked, then took their minute of silence as a no, “Didn’t think so, and my applications were denied for lack of necessary minimum education. I even applied at the fast food places like Denny’s, McDonald’s, Burger King… did you know they are now only hiring college students or graduates?”

                “… they’re requiring employees to be college graduates or at least in college to be hired to flip burgers or to man a register?” asked Tyler’s father, blinking a little in surprise, “Okay, that’s a little bit ludicrous. Still…”

                “Are you aware that when I finally applied for a job as company slut at Harper’s, my bank account the day of my interview consisted of exactly seventy-three dollars and twenty-eight cents?” she pressed, which was answered by a slight shake of the head by each, “I didn’t think you were, since I didn’t come here to borrow money. Would you have preferred me to be homeless?”

                “No, of course not,” replied Tyler’s father, John Ambrose, a hazel-eyed black-haired man of forty-eight years, with a very sparse sprinkling of white hair amidst the black.

                “Would you have preferred I came here and asked to live with you without being able to pay rent or to make any contribution at all, representing only an increase in your expenses?”

                “No, we’ve always believed that people should work for their keep,” Penelope replied slowly.

                “I know. Did you know the money I had left,” Chislaine continued, “was all that remained of what my parents left me between their life insurance and their bank accounts after their deaths? I would have loved to go to college, but I didn’t qualify for enough scholarships or grants to pay the entire cost, and the balance that remained was quite a bit more than seventy-three dollars. Perhaps you would have liked me to apply for social security, a SNAP card, and HCVP?”

                “No, you’re definitely healthy enough to work. I don’t like it when people who can work decide to just leech off the government,” John replied, and she nodded.

                “So do I: there are people who genuinely cannot work because of severe, chronic pain, major mental health conditions, or major physical debilitations. I wouldn’t want to take money away from them by collecting assistance if I didn’t actually need it,” Chislaine concurred vocally, “So then we’ve established that I should be working for a living and earning my own money, and we’ve established that the only way for me to do that was to become a whore.”

                “I… well,” started John, blinking a little bit at her statement then taking a deep breath, “Huh. I guess we have indeed established that your choice to become a slut was the only one reasonable, even if we don’t like it.”

                “It is good work, and it pays excellently,” she replied, to which Tyler’s mother scoffed.

                “Of course it is good work. You get paid a massive amount of money for something that invigorates instead of exhausting you like most jobs,” she said, obviously unaware of what her job entailed.

                “Excuse me?” asked Tyler, “it may invigorate you two after what isn’t more than an hour and a half, of doing it with someone you love and whose company you enjoy. She isn’t scheduled for ninety minutes a day, she’s scheduled for a nine-hour shift, and she is expected to be performing sexually or as a urinal for the entire time except during her one-hour lunch break. During which there’s a guy who always comes in for a blowjob right in the middle of her lunch break, and because she’s a good whore she gives it to him even though she’s there to eat lunch. He’s not even nice to her, either, she has to have sex with people whether she likes them or not, including ones who call her faggot or fag, and she’s not allowed to complain when they do. You two take a minute to think about how much you’d enjoy sex if you had to do it eight hours a day, and she’s got a _double_ _shift_ tomorrow, which means she’ll be available for coworker use from eight in the morning until ten at night. How would you like to be fucked by a few dozen men the same day?”

                Penelope’s wince suggested to Chislaine that she had no clue what that was like, and had no desire to, either.

                “More importantly,” Chislaine continued, “Do you have any idea how much the new laws have done for our economy?” As they shook her head, she found herself unsurprised, but she liked to keep some awareness of what was going on in the country’s economy. In part because she wanted to be able to move out of the position of sex employee at some point, unless Harper’s offered her a major incentive to remain the primary company slut of store number 973 for an exceptional amount of time.

                “Over the last four years since the Workplace Hormone Control Act was passed, it has created three millions sex employee jobs around the country, lifting three million of us from an impoverished lower class to a stable middle class. It also indirectly caused the creation of two million jobs due to a massive spike in demand for nontoxic, organic, human-safe cleaning agents, and the creation of three million janitorial jobs. Other than Harper’s, nearly every single company that’s decided to hire a company whore has also increased their housekeeping faculty by one to specifically ensure cleanliness. That’s another five million Americans,” Chislaine went on at length, “now above the poverty line without government assistance. There’s also been the cascade effect of twelve million additional jobs created as result of three million of us now having money we can spend on the things we want and need, ourselves. The best economists in the country estimate our national revenue has increased by three billion dollars this year over where it would be if prostitution and workplace sex employment were not legal.”

                “That’s twenty million Americans economically uplifted by legalizing prostitution and providing guidelines by which companies can directly hire sex employees,” Tyler pointed out, “twenty million Americans who are able to now afford a reasonable standard of living without receiving government assistance. For the first time in twenty years, our nation is below one hundred million Americans being handed money by the government to make up for the fact they can’t make a reasonable income themselves.”

                “Additionally, complaints of sexual assault or outright rape in the workplace have dropped sixty-three percent and complaints of rape or sexual assault in the military have dropped by seventy-nine percent. And before you ask,” Chislaine continued, “the reporting of incidents has actually increased considerably: up by eighty-two percent in the workplace, up by ninety-four percent in the military. The legalization of prostitution has caused a demonstrable drop in the rate at which these things are actually happening.”

                “All right, all right, you’ve made your point, Laine,” John relented finally, a faint smirk on Ty’s lips suggested he hadn’t actually used the eighteen-year-old’s name in quite some time.

                “Yes, clearly, it’s done a lot of good for people around the country, and extremely importantly it’s furthered the cause of women’s rights and safety in the military,” Penelope conceded.

                “On that, it’s actually done a monumental amount of good for women’s rights in general,” she sustained her bombardment of logic, facts, and empirical evidence, “the law has several provisions to that effect. A company is now required by federal law to provide contraceptives to workplace sex employees, and indeed any employee that requests them. In the event the contraceptive fails, federal law requires the company to support and fund abortion or adoption, at the employee’s preference, and prohibits the company from firing an employee who has gotten pregnant. It further bans the company from terminating male sex employees who cause the pregnancy of a female coworker that has made use of them to satisfy their own needs.” She could tell from Penelope’s expression that Tyler’s mother was surprised to learn that there were straight men who had become employed as workplace sex employees.

                “Okay, okay, clearly we were wrong about all this,” John relented, lifting his hands briefly to show surrender, “and obviously Tyler was right. You’re a smart, passionate, sweet young woman, and becoming a whore has obviously not changed that. I’m sorry we’ve been intolerant toward you for doing what you must to pay your expenses, Laine.”

                “You’re forgiven,” Chislaine replied, feeling abruptly a little shy for having just bombarded her best friend’s parents into submission, until he leaned in and whispered to her.

                “I should tell my dad he’s only forgiven if he sucks your cock,” Ty joked, grinning with a mischievous glint in his eyes, as she looked sideward at him, wide-eyed. He sat back in his chair and turned his attention back to them, at that point.

                “All right, I think now we’re ready for dinner,” Ty said, and Penelope excused herself quickly, perhaps glad the uncomfortable experience of being schooled by an eighteen-year-old slut was over.

                “I have a question, though,” John said, “Ty said you drink piss at work?”

                “Actually, he said I was a urinal, but yes, allowing coworkers to piss in my mouth and drinking it is part of my job at Harper’s,” she replied, and he nodded.

                “Was that mandatory or?”

                “I specifically indicated that I was comfortable with drinking piss,” she replied, “It increased my hourly wage by two dollars to mark myself down as willing to drink it. I generally draw the line at being pissed on, though, so they aren’t allowed to urinate on me, only in my mouth.”

                “Huh, so they provide economic encouragement to make yourself available to as much as possible,” he said, and she nodded, “I can see why you would be willing to tolerate it for the extra two dollars an hour, though. You have a difficult financial situation so…”

                “So if drinking their piss makes my finances more stable, then I’ll drink their piss and not complain,” Laine concluded to his nod of comprehension, “I’m still just a basic employee, though. They’re paying for some things for my transition, though, but I also don’t get a vacation this year because it’s my first year and the transition stuff is also pretty expensive.”

                “Ah, I heard some… sluts, I guess?”

                “Yes. Well, that’s my job title, some companies use different job titles for their sex employees.”

                “Right; well, I heard some companies offer their sex employees long-term contracts. I guess Harper’s hasn’t made you an offer like that yet.”

                “No, not sure if Harper’s even does the contract thing, but if so, they might actually be waiting to determine how good a slut I am before trying to get me to sign a contract and become… a career slut, I guess,” she replied. The rest of the night proceeded thus, with slowly relaxing and easing conversation as his parents returned to seeing her as a person, not looking down at her for being a slut.

                “All right, well, I need to get her back home now, before it gets too late,” Tyler said at last, just before eight, “Laine’s got a double shift tomorrow, as I said, so she needs more rest than normal. She won’t be getting to rest at all tomorrow, I’m sure, being there the entire day she may very well end up literally serving everyone scheduled for work. I will probably stick around after work myself to enjoy watching her work and make sure Laine gets home safe once her shift is over.”

                “All right,” John said, rising and walking with them to the door, giving her the same hug he used to give her whenever she was headed home, “take care of yourself, Laine.” He even tousled her hair like he had when she was fourteen, chuckling a bit as she straightened her hair before his wife gave her a hug, as well.

                “Get some rest,” Penelope said, “I can’t imagine having to spend fourteen hours in one day fucking.”

                “I will. Thank you for the warm wishes, and for dinner,” she replied, before Tyler gently pushed her out the door and closed it behind them, walking to his car and opening the door for her. She blushed a little bit got in, letting him close her door before walking around and getting in on his side, turning the ignition as he looked over at her and let the car start up.

                “Well, that went better than expected,” Ty said, pulling out of the driveway and heading towards her meagre apartment, -“So you nervous about work tomorrow?”

                “A little bit, I’m going to be pretty worn out by the end of the day since there’s over forty men at work, but if a lot of the women opt to use me, too, I’m going to be totally exhausted,” she replied. There were somewhere around twenty to thirty women at work, and she wasn’t sure how much strength she’d have left after fucking a minimum sixty people in one day. She couldn’t skip, though, it’d be tantamount to refusing to do her job, which could result in being fired for refusal to perform job duties.

                “Anything I can do to help you make it through the day tomorrow, or get ready it to tonight”

                “I wish, but I don’t think so,” she replied with a faint roll of her shoulders in response, “of course if you think of anything that you think will make the day easier tomorrow, by all means, go ahead.” He nodded a bit as he pulled his car into the parking lot of her apartment complex, driving to her building and parking beside her own humble car.

                He got out and waited for her at the sidewalk as she got out and closed the door, locking it as he waited for her; he’d exaggerated courtesy at his place, but only to make a point to his parents. He knew she could handle getting out of a car by herself, and did not need a man to open a door for her.

                “Actually, there is something you could do for me tonight,” she said as they walked up the stairs together, he liked to stay a few minutes whenever he came here and she liked it.

                “What’s that?”

                “I’m going to go straight to bed, but I want you to stay and watch the video and jerk off to it, and when you’re ready to cum, I want you to come in my room. Don’t wake me up, just cum on my face, wipe off on my face, and then leave,” she said, stripping as she spoke while he closed the door to her apartment behind him.

                “I think I can do that,” he grinned as he watched her beautiful ass come into view, slipping off his shoes and socks while pulling his shirt off. As his shirt came off, he tossed it on top of hers on the kitchen counter, before starting to unbutton and unzip his pants, dropping them around his ankles as she pulled off her long socks.

                “So where’s the DVD?” he asked, and she walked to the small cabinet underneath her television, “Great. All right, I need to piss before I watch it, though.” He started walking toward the bathroom, but she put the DVD halfway in the DVD player, then moved in front of him and knelt down. Tyler hadn’t ever used her as a urinal outside of work, but having been drinking multiple pounds of urine a day at work for a month now, she was comfortable drinking from him. He blinked, but didn’t hesitate any further before grabbing her hair and pushing the tip into her mouth, beginning to piss immediately. His eyes rose toward the ceiling, chin tilted up, as he urinated in her mouth, he liked her too much most of the time to enjoy making eye contact while emptying his bladder into her belly.

                “Thanks, slutflower,” he said as he finished, pulling out and using her hair as a cock-rag to dry off before he motioned toward her room. She nodded silently, rising and going to her room, where she got in bed with a faint yawn, and soon fell asleep. Once she was asleep, Tyler went to her television, pushing the DVD into the player and taking a seat on her couch, fingers wrapping around his cock as he watched himself slug the pretty girl now asleep in the next room.

                He wasn’t sure what emotions he felt like he should focus on, as he watched himself ravaging and defiling his best friend, but anger was what bubbled. His hand on his cock moved up in a fast, hard sweep, and slammed down around the base like he was thrusting to the hilt into someone. Facial features tensed and angled with irritation followed by anger as he watched her take it while he punched her and then watched her try to use her hands.

                “Fucking rancid little bitch, you stupid fucking cunt, you know better,” he growled angrily under his breath as his hand moved. He knew with certainty that she knew never to use her hands, they’d talked about their sex fantasies so many times he knew that she knew he found it incredibly hot to think of a girl using only her mouth to open up his pants. His anger continued to build, watching himself suffocate his best friend with his cock and then kick her hard in the nuts until she woke back up, then watched her drink his piss, eyes subserviently on his as she did.

                “Disgusting little slut piece of shit,” he almost-snarled, but quietly as he remembered she was sleeping in the next room, hand moving faster and harder in the methodical strokes on his dick as he watched himself get behind her. He sneered a little at the television as he watched himself prep her and then ram it in, her cum-splattered face contorting with a whimper of pain before arching as he spanked her.

                “Fuck, never realized what a worthless, revolting whore she really is,” he said to himself quietly, burgeoning arousal obvious in his voice as he allowed himself to get angry and let himself get carried away. Sometimes it felt so good to say the wrong things, to say things you didn’t really mean while you were horny enough to want to say them. As the video ended he thought of how he treated her after it ended, shoving her head down and making her clean him off, even considering suffocating her a bit again. His cock started to pulse in his hand, and he quickly rose to his feet, moving into her room rapidly, angrily, but quietly, as he walked up to where she slept and aimed his cock downward. She looked adorable, beautiful, and innocent, until long, thick streams of white started to paint her face, until he was totally spent, and squeezed the last drops to the tip. He wiped off on her forehead as she lay sleeping, looking at her angrily, a sneer forming as he went a step further than she’d asked, spitting on her cum-splattered face then walking out. He dressed and left, closing and locking the door quietly behind him, leaving his best friend to get a good night’s rest, remaining angry and resolving to stay furious at her until tomorrow night.

                He had an idea for how to make the day as easy as possible for her, but it was going to require him to channel all his anger and frustration into how nasty he’d be tomorrow. He knew it’d get as many people ploughing her as was possible in an impressively short amount of time, which would make it easier for her to get through most of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, courteous critique and input are welcome. I know this is radically different than the sweeter sexuality of the stories of Josh Colcord, but I'm happy that some readers are enjoying it.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chislaine endures her first double-shift and learns how brutal they can be when you're a slut.

                As she woke up, she arched her back until it popped, then blinked a little as she found herself having a bit of trouble opening her eyes. She realized when Ty gave her the facial while she slept, he’d probably gotten some on her eyelids, so she rolled out of bed and moved to the bathroom, washing her face with soap and warm water until both of her eyes opened. Then she bathed and skipped breakfast, knowing she was going to get a lot in her belly at work, today, putting on a pale blue sundress, knee-high stockings, and a pair of two-inch slip-ons with boot heels for balance, then drove herself to work.

                On arrival, she quickly stripped her clothes off as soon as she was actually in the office, folding them before putting them on Amy’s desk behind the counter, shoes on top. Amy nodded to her then held a hand up, “Hey, hold on, before you go…”

                Chislaine nodded and knelt, and Amy stood, lifting her skirt and lowering her panties, dropping the former over Laine’s head and pushing her head against her. Once she felt the kneeling girl’s lips against her, she relaxed her muscles and piss flowed into Chislaine’s mouth as another coworker joined the list of those using her as a urinal. She licked Amy clean when the flow stopped, then slid out from under the skirt.

                “Good girl, thanks slut,” Amy replied as she sat back down, and Chislaine hurried to get clocked in for work on time, logging herself in at 7:59 AM. As soon as she turned toward her office she saw Tyler, and hurried over to her best friend with a cheerful smile as she tried to be optimistic about the day ahead.

                “Hey, Ty, did you…” she started, cut off as he slugged her in the face, grabbed her hair, and yanked her into her office, shoving her hard enough to make her fall on her hands and knees, “Mmph!” As she rose onto her knees, he moved in front of her and grabbed her hair again, yanking her head against his hips, her teeth clenching his pants and unbuttoning then unzipping them.

                “Keep your mouth shut, rancid filth,” he sneered at her hatefully, kicking her in the nuts as she hesitated but quickly pulled his pants and boxers down for him. His hips bucked and his cock thrust into her mouth, piss immediately shooting out on her tongue and she promptly started drinking, guessing from being punched and shoved, that he woke up in a bad mood or was mad at her for something. He emptied his bladder into her mouth and ultimately her stomach, then pulled out of her mouth and looked down at her coldly.

                “Thanks, Ty, I,” she started, before he slugged her in the face again.

                “I told you to keep your fucking mouth shut, you worthless, stupid piece of shit,” he snarled, definitely furious with her, as he knocked her to the floor and then kicked her in the stomach. Silently, she pushed herself up onto hands and knees, looking up at him as he stood over her, making eye contact before he backhanded her and then spit on her face, the first time she knew of him ever spitting on her. He tucked himself back into his pants, zipped and buttoned, then walked out without looking at her or saying one kind word, after which a cruel chortle reached her ears as Doug walked in.

                “Looks like your boyfriend’s pissed at you; what a stupid, pathetic faggot you are,” Doug said as he pulled out his own cock, pushed it in her mouth, and pissed, “Today’s gonna be one hell of a bad day for you, bitch.” He said as he sneered down at her nastily, watching her drinking his piss as he used her for a urinal. By the time Ethan walked in just before ten, she’d already been pissed in by ten of her male coworkers, plus Amy and Lilian both, with eleven loads of jism in her belly and bruises already forming.

                “Good morning, cunt, glad to see you’re already well in use now,” Ethan said icily, stepping up as he pulled out his cock, sliding it into her mouth and pissing casually, “This all you’re really good for, whore?” He asked as he finished pissing in her mouth, then gave her a light slap as she went to answer, before pulling her to the bed and pushing her gently on her stomach. He took a few minutes to lubricate her before he got behind her, pushing his cock into her rump fast and hard, grabbing her hair and pulling her head up by force as Harry walked in. Ethan held her head in place, fucking her ass as she downed the piss and then jism of the older employee, and then Jim, and finally Jase, before Ethan released in her ass and pulled out, cumming a little on her back and ass, too.

                After Ethan left, she was visited and used by Max, then by the store manager and assistant manager, followed by another ten men between then and one in the afternoon. As Tyler walked in around five after, he sneered cruelly at the bruised, cum-splattered eighteen-year-old, and uncaringly seized her hair, dragging her where he wanted her. She let him, scrambling submissively to her feet as he pulled her to the breakroom and shoved her in, slapping her thighs until they spread and then kicking her in the nuts to drop her to her knees hard.

                “You’re going to tend me here you little slut,” Tyler ordered, moving in front of her and yanking her head to his hips, waiting impatiently as she unbuttoned and unzipped him with her mouth. He pushed his own pants and boxers down, ramming it in her mouth while yanking her hair to force her to lean forward, presenting her tight ass, onto which she soon felt something hot being poured. From the smell of it, it was butter, and then she arched with a gasp around Tyler’s cock as a second cock slammed into her ass, slicked by the edible lubricant. She didn’t know who it was, but as Allen and Cole joined Tyler in front of her, she didn’t have time to be too concerned about that.

                “Come on faggot get your hands on some cocks,” Allen ordered, and her fingers wrapped around their cocks, stroking fast and hard as Tyler began fucking her face unmercifully. She sucked hard, silk-soft lips caressing Tyler’s shaft as she took it without complaint, closing her eyes as she swayed violently, Tyler’s thrust knocking her backward onto the man behind her, who then knocked her back onto Tyler’s prick. When finally the cock in her mouth began to pulse, Tyler pulled out and shot off on her face, spraying her with even more jism, forcing her to keep her eyes closed even as he spit on her face again.

                “You fucking stupid, worthless piece of shit,” Tyler sneered down at her, as she felt the cock in her ass pulling out, and then a buttered cock forced into her mouth, “Suck him like the rancid whore filth you are, cunt.” Obediently, she sucked the cock now in her mouth, continuing to stroke Allen and Cole as Tyler’s cock thrust into her lubricated ass. She couldn’t tell whose it was at this point, most cocks had similar texture she’d discovered and the butter made it difficult for her to taste his specific flavour.

                “Mm, yeah, you rancid fag,” came Doug’s voice from directly ahead of and above her, “suck my cock, stroke their dicks, tend the needs of three men who realize what a putrid faggot piece of shit you are.” She moaned softly on his cock, granting him pleasurably subservient resonation throughout his cock as the two men bounced her back and forth between them while her hands moved on Allen and Cole’s pricks. Even when Doug pulled out to release on her, Allen’s cock stuffed into her throat quickly to replace it even as Doug’s seed continued to streak her face before Doug shifted his aim to her hair. She felt him wiping off in her hair as Tyler’s cock was still hammering into her ass, until she started to feel him pulse in her rump. For nearly an hour and a half, many of her male coworkers cycled through her mouth and her ass, dumping their jizz on her face, back, and ass, and causing her hair to grow jizz-drenched and matted to her scalp.

                “You look disgusting,” said another man as he stepped up to her, sliding his prick into her mouth and pissing, before fucking her mouth hard and cumming on her tongue, “can we carry this filthy little cum-dumpster to one of the bathrooms?”

                “She’s covered in jizz from her hair to her toes, I’m not touching this filth,” said a man behind her, as he got behind her and shoved his cock into her ass. As she gasped, another cock filled her mouth, piss shooting directly onto her tongue as the man behind her started fucking her hard.

                “Plus the bitch would just make a big trail of cum we’d need to clean up,” said the man in her mouth now.

                “All right, we have to rinse her here, then. Is everyone done using her?” asked the first man, “All right, ladies, use her soon so we can clean her up. This filth is sullying the breakroom and we need to clean her.” When the man in her mouth came on her face and wiped off on the tip of her tongue, she felt the lips of a woman’s sex against the tip of her tongue and immediately started to lick her. She was beginning to run low on energy, she felt like she’d tended thirty men already, being in continuous use for what was probably going to end up being two hours before she finished. Fortunately, for her rumbling belly, at least, the women let her drink their release rather than spraying it on her face, filling her stomach with the release of a half-dozen of her female coworkers.

                “Is that everyone?” the first man asked as he stood near her, and apparently receiving a favourable response, she felt a surge of relief before she felt warm water pouring over her body gently. It started at her feet, a gentle, modest flow, washing cum off her feet, her calves, her cum-drenched ass and splattered thighs, and then her back. Cum washed onto the floor as the flow of water reached her neck then her head, washing it out of her hair and off her face until she felt a towel drape across her. Hands gently caressed her body, then, drying her quickly, scrubbing her scalp in a sort of tousling motion that dried her hair somewhat, before wiping her face dry with similar tenderness.

                “Okay slut, get up,” the first man ordered, her eyes blinking open to see that one of the men she’d just serviced was a Ukrainian-American pretty-boy named Alexei, the janitor they’d hired to supervise her workplace cleanliness. She did not mind him using her; she was a whore so she didn’t mind any of her coworkers using her, though she hadn’t ever needed him to clean her body, directly.

                He pulled her to her feet unceremoniously, pouring water down the front of her body and over her own cock and nuts, washing her the rest of the way before drying her chest. Alexei crouched to dry her stomach, her erect shaft, her hairless nuts, and down her legs, before standing up again, jerking his head a bit. She looked down at the puddle of cum and warm water she was standing in, quickly stepping out of it where he snapped his fingers before pointing at her feet. Chislaine blinked a little, looking down at her feet then noticed his hands still held the tower, so she lifted her feet and let him dry them off.

                “Thanks Alexei,” she said warmly, smiling appreciatively at him, as he looked up at her.

                “Just doing my job, bitch,” he replied with similar warmth; if Harper’s was going to pay him to bathe a slut and clean up after her, he wasn’t going to complain. He needed work and janitorial work paid well without being too hard at all.

                “Well, I still appreciate it, because you were very gentle about it,” she replied, and he nodded, maybe realizing that she wasn’t used to being handled gently at work.

                “Well, you’re welcome, slut,” he said, before he and the other two janitorial staff members set to the task of mopping the breakroom floor to clean up the cum they’d washed off her. She smiled for a moment, then went to clock out for her break, then went to her office and sprawled on her bed and stared at the ceiling to rest.

                “Fuck, that must have been half the goddamn store,” she said to herself as she looked up at the ceiling, before getting up and moving to her office door. She hung the sign on it that said she was on her break, but lying nude on the bed with the door open, it wouldn’t necessarily keep people from coming in to use her. Scarcely twenty minutes later, she heard a light rapping on her door from knuckles and propped herself up on her elbows to see Ethan standing there and offering her a smile.

                “Hey, Laine,” he said, addressing her not as his slut coworker but as a friend, “May I come in?” She nodded, and then watched as he walked over and sat down on the edge of her bed, looking at her.

                “You look like you had a hard run in the breakroom,” he said, putting a hand on her stomach and caressing her skin up to her nipples, “How much longer do you have on your break before you have to get back to tending us?”

                She nodded when he commented about having a hard run, then looked at the clock when he asked about how much time she had remaining free to rest. She felt a lot better already, just for forty minutes to recover, along with the knowledge she’d tended a massive number of her coworkers. Now she’d just need to tend the rest at some point today, and drink a lot more piss, “About forty minutes.”

                “I think that should be enough time. Roll over for me?” he asked, and she blinked at him but nodded, rolling onto her belly and looking over her shoulder at him. He moved into position behind her, straddling her rump until his own rump muscles pressed against hers, and she felt his fingertips caressing her back. She shivered and whimpered in response as his touches crossed over bruises, most of them from Max, then her muscles tensed and relaxed before she released another soft, whimpering sigh as he applied more pressure. His palms caressed her skin, pressing gently and giving a massaging sensation as he tenderly rubbed her bruised back and sides.

                “Ohh, that feels so nice, Ethan,” she said, crossing her arms and resting her forehead on them as she lay face down on the bed, “so what brings you up to me office?”

                “I just clocked out for my break and I have to piss, but I can piss in your mouth and then go eat lunch in the last twenty minutes,” he replied. She admired the honesty of his admission that he’d really just come up to piss in her mouth and have lunch, but had heard about her being ravished in the breakroom and wanted to check on her.

                “You’re very sweet to want to look in on me,” she replied, “I had hoped Tyler would come up to check in on me, too, but he seemed pretty furious with me so not surprised he didn’t.”

                “He asked me to check in on you when I came up for my break,” Ethan said, and she turned her head to look over her shoulder at him, and he smiled, leaning down and kissing between her shoulders at the base of her neck.

                “Ohh, Ethan, you make working here wonderful,” she replied, “would you like to come over to my apartment, sometime? You, Tyler, and I, could have some fun, together.”

                “Sure, but not tomorrow with your thermolytic treatment being considered, I don’t want to intrude on your time with each other,” Ethan said, “I know he took off work specifically to be able to spend the day with you. Although, he did tell me if I wanted to date you he’s okay with it, even with the fact you two are dating, too?”

                “Yes,” she replied, “Ask him if he would be okay with you calling me the same thing he calls me, outside of work. If he is okay with it, ask him to let you know what it is he calls me.” Ethan nodded while he kept kneading her muscles delicately, flinching anytime he solicited a whimper and a wince of pain from her with his touch, until noting she only had five minutes left.

                “Laine, have you cum today?”

                “No, the women have been using me to please them, though they had no use for my cock today,” she replied.

                “What if I have a use for your cock?”

                “You want to use my cock? What use could you possibly have for my cock?”

                “I’d like to suck your dick and swallow your cum,” Ethan replied, and she half-turned, rolling onto her side to look over her shoulder at him, blinking in surprise, and he nodded.

                “Well, okay, if that’s what you want, but I won’t last long,” she replied. Her cock was so hard it hurt, frankly, and was almost excruciating now thinking about having someone actually tending it. He nodded and rolled her gently onto her back, then slid down until he could lower his head to her dick, licking it a few times and watching it pulse in response. He realized she wasn’t lying about not lasting long, about having not cum yet today herself, about needing it, so he quickly put his mouth on her cock and started to suck the head. Even as his lips slowly started to slide down her cock, her cum started to shoot into his mouth from her pulsating shaft before he’d gotten even two inches of it into his mouth. He halted there and let her cum, waiting until she was done pulsing and squeezing the last drops out, licking it off the tip and then swallowing.

                His lips left her cock and he smiled a little, chuckling a little bit, “Feel better, Laine?”

                She nodded quickly, at which Ethan brimmed with a bit of self-satisfaction, then nodded to the clock on her office wall, “Better go clock back in. I really need to piss and I will not piss in your mouth until you’re clocked back in and are officially mine to use.”

                Laine quickly got up and went to the machine, clocking in and returning to her office, where Ethan waited on his feet, and she knelt in front of him. His cock slid into her mouth and his piss started to shoot onto her tongue, at which point she swallowed repeatedly, drinking it without hesitation or complaint. She was so used to the taste of piss, she no longer minded it at all, no longer had any trouble drinking it as if it were water.

                “Ahh, what a good slut you are,” Ethan praised affectionately, one hand tousling her hair lovingly as he kept his eyes on the ceiling. He didn’t like looking at her face as she drank his piss but pissing in her mouth was something he definitely loved doing. As he finished, he looked back down at her and smiled as he felt her cleaning his length and then tousled her hair, pulling out and tucking his cock back into his pants.

                “I will check my schedule and see when I could come over, I would love to spend time with you away from work, whore,” he said, as he zipped and buttoned his pants, looking down at the bruised, naked slut, “Oh, right, hang on.” He left the room, then returned a minute later with a small cup of water, which he held out to her, smiling warmly, he preferred to be one of the people who gave her water after pissing in her mouth. She took it, drinking the water and smiling appreciatively up at him as she returned it to him, and then Ethan walked out and didn’t return, going to enjoy his lunch while she continued servicing people’s needs.

                By around five in the evening, her mouth had been pissed in another thirty times, when Tyler walked in with a smirk as he looked at her bruised body. He moved to her desk and found the lubricating cream, then slid his feet out of his shoes and stripped off his pants and boxers. His eyes remained on her body as he started spreading the lubricant no his cock, watching as Sara, an employee from the stockroom area who had short dirty blond hair and hazel irises, walked in, fingers moving to her pants.

                “The bitch can do that with her mouth,” Tyler advised, and Sara blinked as she looked up at him, then looked to Chislaine and walked up to her, grabbing her hair and pulling her against her hips.

                “Open me up, cunt,” Sara ordered, as she watched Tyler get on the bed behind the company whore, then her eyes moved to the slut and watched her unbutton and unzip her jean shorts with her teeth, “Damn that’s hot, you slut.” She pushed her panties and shorts down until they fell on her boots, pressed her hips firmly against the eighteen-year-old’s face while holding her head in place, and began pissing in her mouth.

                She almost choked on Sara’s piss as Tyler grabbed her hips and thrust unceremoniously to the hilt inside of her, but managed to keep swallowing at the necessary rate as he began fucking her. Sara looked down at her while the slut licked her clean, sighing with arousal at the tongue wriggling and twisting in her, growing hornier and hornier as she held the slut’s head to her hips, “That’s a good bitch. Lick my cunt you little whore.”

                Sara kept her hips pressed hard against her mouth, groaning through the course of twelve orgasms before she let the slut lick her clean and stepped back as Tyler pulled out and came on the whore’s ass and back. She pulled up her panties and shorts, zipping and buttoning the latter as she watched Tyler wiping off his cock on the company slut’s ass, then turned and walked out without another word to the younger woman.

                “So, turns out my plan was a pretty good one, slut,” Tyler said as he leaned back and then sat at the head of her work-bed, his ass backed up against the pillows with one leg bent on the bed and the other bent upwards with one arm resting on it. She looked over her shoulder at him as he sat there, making eye contact as he smirked at her a bit in response to his best friend.

                “Yes, the breakroom was my idea. Figured it would make the day easier in general if there was just one really rough patch where half the store chain-fucked you,” Tyler replied, smirking smugly with self-satisfaction as he looked at her, “Of course a few people opted to bang you _before_ lunch, but whatever.” As he finished, he watched Jase walk in, grabbing her head and pushing it down on his cock as soon as he got it out, just enough to piss in her mouth before walking out, then watched as Jim came in to take a piss, too.

                “Glad to see you all cleaned up though,” Tyler continued and Laine nodded in answer to that, she was glad to be cleaned up, too, she’d been damned near literally coated in jism. She didn’t mind, exactly, but it was nice being able to open her eyes and look around, and the amount of cum on her face would have strictly prohibited it.

                “I am off the clock, of course, I’m just here because I’m driving you home and staying the night at your place, tonight,” he said casually, then watched with a smile of appreciation as another man walked in and pissed in her mouth, then walked back out again.

                “Thanks Ty,” Laine said as she finished licking her lips and swallowing.

                “You’re welcome. I was going to spend the rest of the night in the breakroom relaxing while you continued to work, but Ethan said you seemed kind of upset,” he replied, and she smiled a bit. Ethan was quickly finding a place in her heart, and she could sense from how Tyler spoke about him that he found himself liking the other boy, too.

                “Yeah, I felt like you were like super pissed off at me, you were so mean today,” she said, and he nodded.

                “I _was_ furious with you. I did that on purpose. When you went to bed last night, I let myself get angry at you as I watched the demo vid. I knew to do to you what I needed to do to you, today, I’d need to allow myself to become furious at you, so I could be mad enough to encourage people for the breakroom thing. Otherwise you’d have had two cocks in you at any given moment the entire day,” he replied, “So when I walked into your room last night and came on your face, I was so mad I spit on you, too.”

                “Well, thank you,” she said, as he sat on her bed leaning back against the headboard.

                “For spitting on you, for treating you worse than ever before, or for letting myself get mad enough to be that cruel to you?”

                “All of it,” she said, smiling at him affectionately, “Your reasons were good, and you’re right. It would be a lot more exhausting to have literally no pause in getting ploughed, today.”

                “You’re welcome, you disgusting little whore,” he replied mischievously, snickering at her until another man walked in, this one an eighteen-year-old that was about as boyish as Max, named Eli. Once again, Tyler watched her drink piss and then suck off a boy who hadn’t arrived to work early enough to bang her in the breakroom, only to hear about it and feel like he’d missed out. His eight-inch cock slammed to the hilt in her throat as he fucked her hard, even as she moaned on his cock, soliciting a sigh of pleasure.

                “Suck it faggot,” he growled, bucking his hips against her mouth, groaning in pleasure as her tongue rolled on his length while she took him to the hilt, “That’s a good girl. Suck like the filthy little fag you are, you disgusting little fucking slut.” Finally, a few minutes later, his cum splattered across her face before he wiped his prick off on her lower lip, looking down at her disdainfully as he spat on her face, then turned and walked out as he stuffed his dick in his pants again.

                “Sorry about that, bitch,” Tyler said apologetically, “You’re probably going to have to deal with being called faggot and fag for at least two more weeks, after today.”

                “It’s fine, if that’s what helps them get off easier and enjoy me more, I don’t mind,” she replied, shifting her position to lie on her back with her legs spread, Eli’s cum still on her face as she looked at the ceiling. Tyler allowed himself to enjoy the site of her sprawled out before him, her head near one of his feet, looking up as another eighteen-year-old walked in, this time a cashier named Susan. She smiled to Tyler in greeting as she unbuttoned her skirt and laid it down on Laine’s desk, then slipped her panties down off her hips, stepped out of them, and dropped them onto her skirt. As she pulled herself up on the bed, Laine looked up at her, propping herself on her elbows in the process, but Susan just waved a hand dismissively.

                “Just need your cock, slut,” Susan informed her, feeling already aroused as she straddled the slut’s hips and lowered herself onto Laine’s rock-hard cock. She kept her eyes down as she put her hands on the slut’s chest, curling her fingers and scratching her chest as she took the other young woman’s cock to the hilt inside her. Tyler watched as she started to roll her hips slowly, rising and falling gradually, and sat up, shifting into a position of kneeling down on the bed, over Laine’s head, giving her a good view of his ass.

                “You want some cum on your face, too?” asked Tyler, as he knelt with his cock in a great position to splatter Susan’s face with his jizz, stroking himself in front of her.

                “Yes, I’d love that,” Susan replied, lowering her body forward in the direction of his cock, though she arched hard and groaned softly as she felt his hand tight in her hair, “Can I help you? You don’t have to jerk off, I’m willing to suck it for you.”

                “Slut’s my girlfriend, I promised her I wouldn’t bang other girls,” he replied, and she nodded in understanding to the statement, looking down at the whore under them as she continued to ride her cock.

                “Can I suck your boyfriend’s cock, bitch?”

                “Go ahead and let her, Ty,” the jizz-splattered eighteen-year-old replied, and Tyler nodded. She heard a sort of inarticulate murmur that turned into a hum, and knew Tyler had yanked the girl’s head to his hips and then forced his prick into her mouth unceremoniously. Then, Susan used her almost silently, doing no more than moaning gently on Tyler’s cock as she bobbed her head and sucked him, as Tyler’s hips bucked firmly against her face while her hips rose and lowered on Laine’s cock. She watched his ass tighten and relax as he rode her mouth at the pace Susan needed it, then heard Susan cough as Tyler pulled her hair and slid from her mouth, undoubtedly cumming on her face hard, before wiping off on one cheekbone.

                “Mm, fuck,” Susan moaned softly, her face now splattered with cum as she rode Laine, cumming on the cock in her for a third time as she looked up at Tyler, “Slap me, Tyler.” _Crack!_ The room filled with the loud sound of Tyler slapping Susan’s jizz-splattered face, soliciting a groan and a tightening of her sex around the slut’s rod as she rode it faster and harder.

                “Slap me again!” the other girl entreated, and another loud crack filled the room, “Again, please, again!” She didn’t have to ask again, Laine watched Tyler’s back muscles tense and his arms move, and heard the crack as Tyler’s hands slapped her hard, first on one side then the other. He got into a rhythm, slapping her as she rode that slut’s cock with increasing lustful urgency, terribly aroused from the experience, Laine could tell.

                “Come on, slut, cum in me, fill me with you cum,” Susan entreated, amidst the sound of Tyler slapping her in the face hard and fast, and cumming hard as she felt Laine pulsing inside her, “Slap me harder!” Above her, Tyler had no trouble with that, the sound of his hand striking her face on one side then the other grew much louder, and her moans rose in pitch and grew feverish as Laine’s cum surged into her. Finally, she gasped and groaned, arching hard against the whore’s hips and the sound of the slapping stopped.

                “You’ve gotten cum all over your hands. May I lick your palms?” asked Susan, and then Laine saw his arms moving and knew she was licking his cum off his hands. She’d certainly capitalized on having two cocks in the room, and with a muffled groan she could tell Susan’s mouth was on Tyler’s cock again, but only for a minute before Laine heard her gasp for air again.

                “God that felt good,” Susan breathed the words in a huff of relief, and Laine watched Tyler move backward until he was back to where he was before. Then the eighteen-year-old girl on top moved up over Laine’s face, lowering herself so that she was over her face as she looked down at her.

                “Clean me up slut,” she ordered the cum-faced bitch under her, and Laine shifted, licking her way up one of Susan’s thighs then the other, until she got to her hips. Her tongue slid inside her, swallowing as she licked her clean of the sexual juices of both of them, until Susan pulled away, now finally dry inside and out, or at least moistened by only Laine’s tongue. She slid off the bed, face bright red due to all the slapping she’d just endured from Tyler, as she pulled on her panties, then hooked on her skirt and moved away.

                “Thanks Tyler, thanks whore,” Susan said, feeling totally satisfied as she left the room and headed back down to work, not ashamed of her reddened face in the least.

                “Pretty sure that’s the last person you’ll need to service today, now it’ll just be drinking piss for the remainder of the night,” Ty said, fairly confident she’d tended every man and woman in the store who worked there, “I honestly didn’t think you’d be able to get through everyone. It’s pretty hot that you did, though, what a fucking whore you are.”

                “Yep,” Laine smiled in response to the comment, taking it as praise given his tone-of-voice, before reaching up and rubbing his cum into her skin before it dried. In truth, she was completely exhausted, enough so that as Doug walked in, lubricated his cock, and thrust into her ass after clocking out at the end of his shift, her legs simply remained parted for him. He had already fucked her once, today, but she didn’t mind letting him use her again before he left to drive himself home. This time, he was quiet, perhaps because Tyler was sitting there watching him banging her, but it was a nice silent fuck notable only for how hard and fast he pounded her, lasting about eight minutes before he came inside her.

                He didn’t say a word when he was done, either, he simply wiped off on her thigh and then left the room, and the building, to head home.

                “So how do you like working here?”

                “I love it, and the pay is great, too,” Laine said as she looked at the ceiling.

                “How do you like your coworkers?”

                “Well there is this one guy who’s totally awesome, first coworker I fucked cause the interviewer called him in to plough me for my demo video,” she replied teasingly, and he chuckled a bit.

                “I mean how do you like Doug? You did just let him fuck you off the clock,” Tyler clarified, and she rolled her shoulders a bit in answer.

                “Can’t stand him, but he’s still an employee, I’m still on the clock even if he isn’t, so if he wants to fuck me, it’s my job to let him,” she replied, “I don’t have to like every guy who fucks me. It’d be nice if I could say, no, you’re an asshole, you’re not fucking me today, but then I wouldn’t have a job. If they decide to offer me an opportunity for contractual employment as a slut for a few years, I doubt one of the perks would be getting to tell jerks like Doug that they can’t fuck me until they change their attitude.” She shrugged her shoulders as if to say it didn’t matter to her, Ty was certainly far more bothered by it than she was, while Laine simply took it in stride as one of the tougher parts of her job. If Doug wanted to call her a faggot that was his right since she’d agreed to verbal sadomasochism, and calling her fag or faggot certainly constituted that.

                “Besides, he still calls me that way less now than when I first got hired, same with Allen and Eli,” she went on, “Max is the only one that still calls me fag or faggot as often as ever. He doesn’t say it to be inappropriately cruel or malicious; it’s just what he sees me as being, because it’s what he likes to see me as for his own sexual gratification.”

                “I admire your commitment to your work, especially given how hard your job is and how bad you’re treated,” Tyler replied, knowing she’d done herself a lot of favours in getting the job by making herself available for so much nastiness. The nastier a slut was willing to be treated, the more she was willing to let be done to her within reasonable boundaries, the likelier she was to get the job. It was a simple matter of workplace efficiency: when hiring someone new, you looked for the most qualified person available. In the case of company sluts, the most qualified person was the one willing to let their coworkers use them in the greatest number of ways with the least number of restrictions.

                Finally, Lilian leaned into the doorway, and snapped her fingers, soliciting Laine to propping herself up onto her elbows, “Hey, Tyler. Come on, slut, time to clock out, your shift’s over, and we’re ready to close up. Your clothes are still on the reception desk.”

                Amy had gone home, but Laine’s clothing was still where she’d left it, and once she’d clocked out, she was back into her clothes and walking down the stairs with Tyler. As they stepped out into the cool night air, both of them took a nice deep breath and sighed heavily in relief that the workday was finally over.

                “I’m really proud of you, slutflower,” Tyler praised, walking her to his car and opening the door for her, now feeling quite a bit more tender and more inclined to pampering her, “you made it through your first double shift.” As he got in the car himself, after closing her door for her and circling around, she took a deep breath and heaved a sigh of relief that it was over.

                “Fuck, double shifts are brutal,” she said, and Tyler nodded a little as he drove her home. He decided to drive her to her place only to pick up clothes, and then brought her home to his place. His parents were a bit stunned to see how wholly exhausted she looked, as he helped her to the guest room, stripping her nude and helping her into the bed.

                “Mm, wow,” she breathed as she took a deep breath. The bed was comfortable, and the room was much airier than she was used to, and she liked it.

                “Do you want to sleep with me tonight?”

                “No, I think I’ve fucked you enough, tonight, slutflower,” he replied warmly, covering her up gently while he maintained eye contact with her, “You just sleep now, you’ve earned a good rest. You’ll be lying on the thermolysis table for quite a few hours tomorrow, so rest now.” He didn’t have to tell her twice, she drifted to sleep quickly even before he turned out the light, stepping out and closing the door gently behind him.

                “How’s she doing? She looked kind of like a rag doll,” his dad said, and Tyler nodded.

                “She was used hard by every single employee of the store, myself included,” he replied, “She had a long and exhausting day, but she’ll be all right, she simply needs her rest.”


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chislaine goes in for her first company-funded thermolytic treatment. After they return to her apartment, Chislaine makes a major life decision.

                When she woke the next morning, Chislaine sat up and stretched, looking around the guest room just before the door opened and Tyler walked in quietly. He smiled as he noticed she was awake, “Hey, you’re awake. Did you sleep all right?”

                “Yeah, thanks for this, by the way, I know you didn’t have to take off work to be with me all day,” she replied as she arched her back.

                “Hey, not a big deal, but I do have a question for you, slutflower.”

                “What’s up, Ty?”

                “I know you’re a slut, and you’re the company slut at work, but are you also my slut?”

                “Yes, of course I am,” she replied without hesitation, and he kissed her lips gently.

                “Good. From the smell of it, the blueberry pancakes and sausage patties are ready, let’s go have breakfast.” For a moment, she considered remaining undressed, but instead quickly put on the jean shorts and sleeveless grey tee she’d brought from her apartment before going downstairs for breakfast.

                “Morning, Laine,” John said in greeting, “Sleep well last night?”

                “Yes, thank you. The bed is very comfortable and the room is quite airy,” she replied, then looked to Penelope as she held up the plate, “two please, of each.” His mother quickly stacked two blueberry pancakes on her plate and a pair of sausage patties alongside, letting her start eating in a hurry.

                “Mm, it’s been so long since I’ve had homemade pancakes,” she said with appreciation, “thank you for fixing such a great breakfast.” Once she finished she stood and excused herself to shower and brush her teeth, then walked up the stairs and out of sight.

                Once showered and dried, she redressed herself, and then proceeded to the living room to watch television with Tyler. The surgery was scheduled for one hour after noon, so that she could have lunch before having several hours of thermolytic attention paid to her hands, feet, lower arms, and calves. As she sat with him, Tyler kissed her cheek while his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her gently against him.

                “You looking forward to not having to shave your hands and feet anymore?” he asked, and she nodded swiftly in response. It wasn’t important to every trans woman, but getting rid of her body hair permanently was a big deal for her, because of how it made her feel.

                “I realize it isn’t a big deal for every trans woman, and I respect that, but it’s a big deal for me, the less body hair I have the more I feel like a woman,” Laine replied, and Tyler nodded a bit in acknowledgment.

                “Well, you’ll soon have a lot less of your body that needs shaving,” he offered, and she smiled at him. Laine liked how supportive he was. Soon enough it was time to leave, though, and they went to his car, driving to the Lucy Peters Clinic where the thermolysis would be performed, having been invented by Doctor Lucy Peters well before the invention of electrolysis.

                The procedure itself was quite fascinating, to Tyler, as he sat and watched as his girlfriend removed her shirt, removed her pants, and lay down on the table. For eight hours, four men worked on her extremities meticulously, until they were done with it and it looked like they’d gotten all of it, though she would need to come back in a few days for the second part of the treatment. That was scheduled for the one day a week she had off normally, since it wasn’t legal to schedule someone to come in to work every single day for seven days straight, or more.

                “Huh, that was interesting,” Tyler said as he drove her back to the Harper’s parking lot to pick up her vehicle, and she smiled a little in answer, “So did anyone go with you the first time, when you had your face and throat done?”

                “Yeah, my parents went with me, sat patiently the entire way through, like you did,” she replied.

                “So they were totally okay with you being a girl?”

                “It didn’t bother them at all when I came out, maybe at least in part because my chosen name was so similar to the name my mom gave me when I was born,” she replied.

                “Yeah; going from Lane Pruett to Chislaine Pruett wasn’t a massive change,” Tyler agreed, wondering if she was all right with talking about her parents. They’d been dead for about two years, now, but the death of one’s parents was something hard to get over, especially if they were good parents.

                “Exactly, plus I like my new name, and it lets me have the same nickname, just a tiny bit different in spelling,” she concurred, “they were just happy that I was willing to keep that much, and that I felt safe enough with them to tell them I am a girl rather than hiding it. Unfortunately, they died not long after my vocal surgery, that’s why my transition stopped, it was no longer affordable, I had to stretch out my money as long as possible to be able to graduate and have time to find work.”

                “How do you think they’d feel about how you’ve chosen to make ends meet?” he asked, genuinely curious.

                “Well, they were elated when prostitution was legalized, since they saw prostitution’s state of illegality as an unconstitutional violation of personal privacy: if a lover wants to pay you for sex, or if you want to charge for sex, it isn’t any of the government’s business. They also saw it as a major public health hazard to criminalize prostitution, as it was beneficial to human traffickers and nonconsensual sexual slavery,” she replied, “so if you’re asking if I feel like they would be upset with me, definitely not. I’m sure they’d be disappointed, but only because they were planning on sending me to Harvard. My grades were fine for that, but I would’ve needed all the scholarships I was eligible for plus about forty thousand a year in tuition.” Tyler nodded as he listened, he was well-aware she was smart enough to go to Harvard, in fact he felt like she’d probably have aced her way through Oxford.

                “If they were alive and I voluntarily chose to become a slut because it was simply what I decided to do, they would have respected my choice without assuming that meant I wanted them to treat me like a slut and make use of me, themselves, I’m sure of that. I do think, though,” she concluded, “that my parents would be proud of me, today. Not proud of me for becoming a whore, of course, fairly certain that nobody raises a kid hoping their child will become a slut, but I think they would be proud of me for choosing to work instead of going on welfare. They always told me, government assistance is for those who truly need it, and if I’m capable of working, then they would expect for me to work for my money.” She knew her parents wouldn’t praise her for being a whore, but she was equally confident that they would be proud of the fact that she had chosen to be a working American because there was a job she was capable of doing.

                “I see, that makes sense,” Tyler said with a nod as he pulled into the Harper’s parking lot and looked for the familiar sight of her car, “You know, you don’t have to keep living in this tiny little apartment, though.

                “What do you mean? You want to get an apartment together?” she replied, looking at him over her shoulder.

                “No, I mean move into the guest room in my parents’ house,” he replied, “my parents were texting me while you were receiving the treatments. They look at you as sort of being a daughter they never had, and would prefer to see you live somewhere you’ve got more room to relax and get a better night’s sleep. You would naturally need to make rent payments, since you argued about how important it was to you to earn your own money and make your own way in the world. They said they would like you to move into the guest room, though, at the same price you’re paying for this place, plus you pay partial food costs. Nine hundred a month, flat cost.”

                The promised price made her seriously consider the offer, since her monthly expenses right now were twelve hundred between rent, utilities, food, and then auto insurance. It had also spiked with the acquisition of fire insurance, renter’s insurance, health insurance, and flood insurance, once she was actually able to afford those. It would certainly save her three hundred a month in baseline expenses, a further four hundred a month less to no longer need fire insurance or flood insurance.

                “What about renter’s insurance?” she asked, seriously considering it. Tyler immediately pulled out his tablet and tapped rapidly with both hands, sending his parents a text message. A cute, soft sound chimed twice in response.

                “Dad says to tell you not to worry about it. He said a daughter who pays rent doesn’t need to also pay renter’s insurance living at her parents’ house,” Tyler responded. Chislaine blinked and smiled faintly, his father’s word choice made it obvious they were sincere about wanting her to do more than just call them mom and dad, they wanted her to think of herself as their daughter.

                “All right, but they can’t try to replace my parents. I’ll give them every opportunity to become my Mom and Dad as much as they’re already yours, but they can’t try to replace my parents, Ty,” she replied, and he nodded quickly in understanding.

                “Of course, slutflower, you loved your parents and as much as mine love you, too, they can’t just immediately boom, fill the void left when yours passed,” Ty replied, and tapped away on his tablet until he got a response. Laine giggled a little at the sound he’d set for his tablet as she waited for him to let her know what his parents had to say on the topic.

                “They ask that I tell you understand totally, they aren’t expecting you to start addressing them as Mom and Dad and immediately see yourself as their daughter. They realize they’ll need to prove their worth to you, as parents, before you’ll actually think of them as being genuinely your parents,” Ty replied, and Laine nodded a little.

                “All right,” she said, “I’ll move in. We’ll bring some of my stuff over for the guest room tomorrow evening, after work, and I’ll let my landlord know that I plan to be fully out of the apartment in a couple weeks.”

                “You’re such a beautiful little minx, slutflower,” he said appreciatively. Laine didn’t feel all that bad about moving out on short notice, the rent was month to month and the landlord only asked two weeks’ notice, and the month wasn’t yet half-over, so she’d be really giving him more like sixteen days’ notice.

                “My demo video will need to go over sooner rather than later, I don’t want to risk it being seen by someone inappropriate, even if we won’t really be able to watch it privately at your parents’ house and it isn’t something that I want them to see, either.”

                “Of course, slutflower; hell, if you don’t mind, I could bring it home with me tonight, I mean unless you were planning to watch it, again, tonight.” He grinned at her, and she smiled a little at the idea.

                “I think we should, while I suck your cock, then once the movie’s over you can go home and take it with.” He wasted no time in stripping his clothes off on the promise of receiving her attention once more, enjoying her out of work as much as in.

                By the first day of November, she was living comfortably in her new home, and they had added her favourite foods to the dinner menu, making one of her favourite meals at least once a week. In just the first sixteen days, she’d had a favourite meal three times, and they’d planned family outings after work to go see a movie, just the four of them… mom, dad, son, daughter. They asked her how her day was, avoiding questions no parent really wanted to hear the answer to, and in return she kept her answers as on-point and nonsexual as was possible. Of course, it was difficult to avoid the occasional pun, particularly from Tyler’s father and herself, both, but aside that, her aspiring new parents were doing quite well at accepting her choices as her own, and as matters of necessity.

 

                As she sat on the couch with Tyler on the third of the month, she heard her cell phone chime, pulling it from her pocket to see that she’d received a new text message, and swiped the phone to open it.

 

                _New Text Message: Chad Wilton_

 

                “Chad Wilton?” she asked aloud as she furrowed her eyebrows and looked at her phone in consternation, and focused on the small image of a strawberry-blond boy with blue-green eyes.

                “Isn’t he that kid in your class that was always clowning around?”

                “Oh, yeah, now I remember. Huh, wonder what he wants,” she wondered aloud as she swiped to read it while Tyler leaned back and resumed watching television.

 

                _Hey Laine, been a while; buddy of mine told me you found work at Harper’s as a workplace sex employee?_

                She blinked a little at the message, unusual mostly in that he hadn’t asked how she was, he’d jumped right to the fact Laine was officially employed as a workplace sex employee.

                _Yes. How have you been?_

 _Oh, good, actually_ , came the response text, followed by another, _How are you? Meant to ask, sorry, it simply caught me by surprise to learn you’re in that line of work._

 _It’s fine; I’m doing all right_ , she texted back.

                _Good, good; so do you like the work? I mean, do you have fun at work or is it more of a chore?_ Chad replied.

_It was rough at the start, but I’ve acclimated well to it and most days at work aren’t too bad._

_Good, I’m glad you’re enjoying the work; that kind of brings me to my next question. Do you save yourself exclusively for coworkers, or do you also take clients who don’t work for Harper’s?_

                She blinked again as she looked at the message, rereading it as it occurred to her that he was pursuing her as a potential client wanting to know her availability. She messaged back, unbothered, _I haven’t remained unrequested, but I haven’t taken clients outside the workplace thus far. You’ve turned eighteen, right?_

_Yea, why?_

                _Some of the requests I’ve gotten have been from former schoolmates who aren’t eighteen yet,_ she sent back, a quick reply returning to her.

                _Don’t they know you could get in serious trouble if you accepted that kind of proposition? Assholes!_ Then, a second message followed a few seconds later, _Anyway, I guess you’ve realized by now that I’m interested. I’d like to know your prices, if you’d be willing to consider taking me as a client I mean._

                _You were always sweet and cute, so sure, I’ll consider it, but I don’t really have like a price list or anything._

_Then how does it work at your job?_

_I have a whiteboard with a list of what they can and cannot do to me or use me for, they come in and use me, and I collect a weekly paycheck._

_Oh. So, then…_

_Let’s get together and you can tell me what you want to do to me and I’ll tell you how much I’d need you to pay me for it. Of course, if all you want is basic sex, that’s a lot less expensive._

_No, I definitely want a lot more than the basics. Where do you want to meet?_

“So what’s he want?” asked Tyler, respecting her privacy enough not to look and find out for himself.

                “He’s asking me to take him as a client,” she replied casually, “I told him I’d consider it, but that if all he is looking for is basic sex that won’t cost too much. He said he didn’t want the basics, so I told him we need to meet and discuss what he wants to do to me or what he wants to use me for, and how much it’ll cost.” Tyler nodded, calmly, as he continued to stroke her upper arm on the far side of her body as he was.

                “All right, sounds good. Where are you thinking of meeting?”

                “Not here. I’m not going to walk in the kitchen and ask that, and you’re not going to shout from here to ask, either,” she replied, and he snapped the fingers of his free playfully.

                “Killjoy,” he teased.

                _Let’s meet for lunch at Pizza Hut, they have a few semiprivate booths where you can speak candidly and not be disturbed in the process,_ she texted back, _the one on the corner of 127 and Carter Avenue. I’ll be there by the time you get there._

_You’re near there?_

_I moved in with Tyler and his parents to conserve money,_ she texted back.

                _Ah. Right, makes sense. See you soon._

                “All right, I’ll be having lunch with him at Pizza Hut since it’s in walking distance and everything,” she said, and Tyler nodded sliding his hand around to cup her breast gently, under her shirt, as he leaned in and kissed her lips gently but firmly.

                “Have fun, slutflower,” he said, and she nodded as she stood up and got dressed for cooler weather. Stepping out she took the brisk walk of a block and a half or thereabouts straight down to the Pizza Hut, telling the hostess she would need a booth in one of the semiprivate areas as she was expecting a young man to be joining her. Giving Chad’s name and the descriptor of being an eighteen-year-old strawberry-blond with blue-green eyes, the hostess assured her he’d be directed to her as soon as he arrived and then seated her in the furthest booth to the back of the quieter booth section of the eatery.

                When he walked in, he was more-or-less as she remembered him; five foot eight inches, one hundred sixty pounds of athletic muscle, short and wavy hair and pretty eyes. He was dressed in clothes that suggested he might’ve shopped at Harper’s, a colourful short-sleeved button-up under a black lambskin jacket and a pair of fleece-lined black denim jeans with sturdy winter boots.

                “Hey, Laine,” he said as he took a seat, “you been waiting long?”

                “Eh, twenty minutes I guess, so not really,” she replied and he nodded quickly.

                “Good. So how’s Tyler?”

                “He’s good. We’re dating now, and he and I are also dating someone else, but it’s open and they both work at Harper’s so they know what I do for a living,” she replied and he nodded once more.

                “Well, that’s good. So, I’ll be upfront, I don’t want to be nice to you during our sessions, if you agree to take me as a client. I hope that’s not rude to say, or problematic,” he said, and she smiled, shaking her head a little in return.

                “I don’t think it’s rude, I want to know what you want to do to me, how you want to treat me, and what you want me to do for you, so I can give you an estimate on how much it’ll cost. Also, I work six days a week, so if you want part of my time on my day off or after work, there’ll be scheduling needed for that. As for it being a problem for me, you wanting to be nasty to me during our sessions, no, my coworkers are usually rough and nasty whenever I am on the clock and there for their use and enjoyment.”

                “Okay, great. I wasn’t sure if you’d be offended by me wanting to be a client since we’re friends,” he said, and she shook her head in response.

                “Not at all; a lot of people from our year and Tyler’s year have been messaging me, some of them friends of mine and others not. It was a little surprising at first but eventually I got used to it; when you’re in my line of work, it makes a lot of people think about you different. So, general verbal nastiness will cost a little extra, but not a whole lot, what else are you looking for?”

                “I want to slap you and spank you, pull your hair, bite you and scratch you. No punching, no kicking, nothing like that, just slapping, spanking, biting, scratching, and hair-pulling,” he said, and she nodded a little bit in answer to it, prompting him to continue, “I’ll want your mouth and your ass, both, of course. I don’t want to have sex with you, I don’t want to make love to you, I want to fuck you.”

                “All perfectly healthy and acceptable,” she assured him, soliciting a relieved smile to his features, “now, it’ll cost more to do all that, a little bit, but I think you already knew that.” He nodded promptly in assurance that he knew, and that it came as no surprise.

                “Of course, and I’ll pay handsomely. I’ve got a good job, I won’t fuck you then stiff you in a different way,” he joked to reassure, “also, there’s one other thing, you’ll probably say no, but… I would like to piss on you and spit on you, when I’m done using you.” It surprised her that he was into that, but she shook her head a little and waved her hand a bit to dismiss his concerns.

                “I drink it at work, most coworkers treat me as their prime urinal, I don’t let them piss on me but they piss in my mouth daily, and I get spat on regularly, too,” she replied, “Since you’re a single individual, I’m willing to allow you to piss on me. It’ll cost a solid chunk more, and there’s not a lot of places where we could meet for you to use me that you could do that in the winter.”

                “Awesome!” he said with some enthusiasm, then coughed and smiled sheepishly, quieting, “Sorry, just, I did not expect to get everything I meant to ask for. So, how much will I owe you each session?” She tilted her head quietly as she thought about it, what he wanted to do to her, how he wanted to use her, how he wanted to talk to her while he did so.

                “How nasty are you wanting to speak to me during our sessions?”

                “Nasty may actually not be the word. I wish to be verbally cruel to you while I use you, with the pissing and spitting on you being only the culmination of that,” he said straightforwardly, “Basically, I want to treat you like shit. I want to say extremely mean things to you while I fuck you, while I use you as an object for my pleasure. I’ve found that fantasizing about such things while I masturbate is an effective stress-reliever, so I assume actually doing it would be an even greater reliever of stress.”

                “Yes, that makes sense,” she said, nodding as he waited for her price patiently, “It will cost one hundred sixty per session, and I’m giving you a discount because you’re a friend. If I didn’t know you, it’d be two twenty a session.”

                “I appreciate the discount. Would it be possible to have you once weekly?” Chad replied, and she was a little surprised at the readiness and the interest in having her multiple times a month besides.

                “Yes. You’re also paying for lunch, because I’m ready to order,” she replied, and he nodded quickly in answer to her statement.

                “Of course, absolutely,” he replied promptly, “not a problem at all. Thank you for taking me as a client Laine. It’s kind of an honour to be the first person you’re agreeing to take as a personal client.” She smiled, then turned their conversation to lighter things as she refocused on reconnecting with a friend from high school, who happened to be a new client, but was still a friend. Today, would not be the day of his first session, but she knew that would be coming soon, and a part of her looked forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, any comments, questions, courteous critiques, or thoughts, are welcome in the comments section below. If you've really enjoyed the story, please tell me in the comments section below!


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chislaine has her first session with her first private client, a friend and classmate from when she was in high school.

                The following week, her cell phone chimed just as she finished breakfast, and she opened it up to receive the text message from her friend.

 

                _Morning Laine; I would very much like to schedule a session with you today._

Laine smiled at the idea, texting back promptly, _When?_

_This morning? Today’s your day off, right?_

_Yes. This morning works,_ Laine texted back.

                _Awesome. Where?_ Chad’s return text made her giggle softly, his enthusiastic outburst at the eatery coming to mind as she saw the first word of his response.

                _Do you live alone?_

_Yes, I have a nice apartment on the west side of town. Why?_

_I can come to your apartment, though that’ll mean you’ll have to clean up once you’re finished using me_ , she texted back.

                _Sounds fair_ , he texted back and then sent another, _All right, the apartment complex is at 213 Elmhurst Road, apartment building C, second floor, room 18. Can we consider it the start of our session when you knock on the door?_

 _Absolutely, that’s fine_ , she texted back.

                _Good. You are to undress as soon as I open the door and hand your clothes to me. You won’t get them back until I’m done with you._

 _Understood. On my way_ , she texted back as she stood up from the breakfast table, pushing in her chair gently.

                “Well, I have to get going, I have an appointment with my friend Chad,” she said, to which her new parents nodded, as did Tyler.

                “All right, have fun,” their parents said, as Tyler rose and walked with her to the door, kissing her lips gently as they reached it.

                “Have fun, don’t let him stiff you,” Tyler joked, and she rolled her eyes as she pulled on her coat and zipped it up, shaking her head a little.

                “I won’t, but he’ll probably put the money into my jacket pocket once he’s done using me,” she replied, and Tyler nodded a little bit.

                “He shorts you, I deck him. Fair?”

                “Fair,” she agreed with a warm smile, kissing her lover passionately on the lips before slipping out and then taking the twenty-six-minute drive to Chad’s apartment and parking in front of Building C, and taking a deep breath. Then, she got out of her car, locked it and slid the keys into her pants, walking into the building and up the stairs until her feet carried her to room 18. She unzipped her jacket and slid it off, hanging it on the door-handle to his apartment, then stripped quickly in the empty hallway before knocking on the door and holding all of her clothes in her hands.

                The door opened, and Chad stood clothed in a colourful short-sleeved button-up, and a pair of khaki shorts, in which he sported an unexpectedly impressive bulge, “About time, you worthless cunt. I see you decided to strip off even before knocking, good, you stupid bitch, that’ll speed things up.”

                He took hold of her jacket and pulled it off the door handle, throwing it across his living room to land on the couch before taking her clothes and putting them on a small table beside the door. Then, his hand snapped out and he backhanded her right there in the hallway before grabbing her hair and yanking her into his apartment, “Get the fuck in here you disgusting whore.”

                She winced faintly at the firmness of his grasp and how hard he yanked, but he was paying for yanking and she hadn’t given him a limit on how hard he could pull. As long as he didn’t pull any hair out, it was all right if Chad wanted to make the hair-pulling as painful as he could possibly make it. Once she was in he shut the door firmly while shoving her hard, making her stumble toward the couch, catching herself on the side of it as he stepped up behind her, a loud crack filling the room as he struck her ass. She arched and yelped softly at the immediate hardness of his strike, he wasn’t planning a gentle buildup that would let her enjoy being spanked, this was a spanking she was going to take like a bitch and it was going to hurt.

                “That’s right you stupid slut,” he snarled hatefully, slapping her ass just as hard several more times, soliciting an arching yelp each time as she kept her rump presented to him. He had a lot of anger and frustration, a lot of stress and tension, that he needed to expel, she could tell, and she was his chosen receptacle for that release. It reminded her of Max’s first few times with her, though he was harder on her, punching and kicking where Chad directly expressed no intent to do either of those things.

                Finally, he finished spanking her, her rump deep red and welting after a hundred and fifty strikes to each side of it, before fingers slid into her hair again. Another cruel yank and a gasp of pain as he wrenched her around, shoving her down at the same time until her knees knocked on the hardwood floor.

                “Mmph,” she grunted softly as her knees struck, before she looked up at him, making eye contact just before he backhanded her firmly with his free hand.

                “Get it out, you revolting fucking whore,” he ordered, holding her head firmly so it couldn’t move. Fingers lifted and she quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his shorts, then pulled down his shorts and boxers until they fell onto his bare feet, exposing an impressive nine-inch shaft that was a solid two and a half inches thick. She couldn’t help it, she stared at it with a bit of amazement, and he smirked at her as he looked down on the kneeling girl in front of him.

                “Yeah, I know, it’s big, right? Disgusting little slut,” he sneered, yanking her hair to force her to look up at him, and as she made eye contact, he spat on her face and slapped her again, letting go of her hair before he struck her with the other hand. He then put his hand on her head and shoved her down hard, causing her head to sway below his knees as she knelt before him.

                “Since you seem so utterly awed by my cock, I think you should beg for the privilege of me allowing you to be the whore that tends it. Kiss my feet, you sickening little piece of shit slut,” he ordered, backhanding her hard and fast as her head lifted the slightest bit, “Now, you stupid cunt.”

                Her head sank immediately to the floor, kissing the bridge of each of his feet in total submission to her friend as he commanded it of her, “Please allow me to service your needs, Chad, I wish to be the only cock-slut you’ll ever need.”

                He reached down, grabbing her hair and yanking her up only to slap her face so hard that it sent her straight back down again, spitting on her as she looked up at him, “You can do better than that you disgusting little cunt, and you don’t get to use my name, filth.”

                She blinked as she stared at his feet, realizing that he was going to challenge her as a client, and making her become an even more proficient whore for his use of her. She leaned down and kissed his feet again, keeping her eyes on his feet as she spoke again, “Please, Sir, allow this worthless cunt the privilege of being your nasty cock-slut and your filthy little cum-dumpster. Please permit me the pleasure of tending to your desires, Sir, as the only cocksucking whore you will ever need.”

                She punctuated her sentences by kissing the bridges of his feet again after the first sentence, and a third time when she was done speaking, before looking up at him subserviently. As he looked down at her, he spat on her face, then reached down and yanked her up and held her face in front of his prick once more.

                “Much better, you sickening cunt piece of shit,” he sneered, spitting on her face yet again before yanking her head forward and impaling her face on his cock, “Suck it, you nauseating little bitch.” She sucked hard as he pushed it into her mouth, then pulled out, riding her mouth shallowly for a few strokes before shoving it down her throat with a sudden shove to the back of her head and a ruthless buck of his hips that made her choke on it.

                “That’s right, choke on it you sick little freak whore,” he snarled as he forced her lips to the hilt and held his length there, lodged deep into her throat and letting her throat spasm on his dick for a few dozen seconds. He spat on her face once more as he looked down at her, her lips wrapped around the base of his rod and gagging on it, pulling it out to let her cough and get air. Once her breathing was normal once more, he began fucking her mouth hard and fast, making her choke and gag every time he thrust to the hilt. He showed no regard for her whatsoever as he pounded her mouth, using her face and throat as if she were little more than a sexual object that existed for his use and pleasure. It didn’t bother her, particularly not since that was her job and why she’d come over, she hadn’t come for tea, she came to take her clothes off, kneel down, and get used.

                “Mm, yeah, you whore. I never knew what a worthless, stupid piece of shit you were, Laine, but now that I do, everything makes sense,” he snarled hatefully at her, looking down at her body nude and on display for his personal pleasure and use. As he made eye contact her noticed her legs spreading wider in her kneeling position, and knew she was offering him something he hadn’t discussed before. He knew it’d cost more, but he took the offer and kicked her in the nuts hard, soliciting a yelping squeal on his prick that vibrated it wonderfully as he pushed to the hilt once more.

                “Yeah, squeal on it like the little cocksucking slut you are, you disgusting little pig-whore,” he sneered at her cruelly, spitting on her yet again. He hadn’t mentioned he’d be spitting on her quite so much, but she was charging to spit on her, it didn’t really matter how many times he spat on her, it didn’t change the price. He kicked her nuts again, soliciting another squeal for his pleasure as he pulled back and then started to fuck her mouth again, lasting a rather impressive fourteen minutes before he started to pulse. Fingers in her hair yanked hard, forcing her mouth off his prick as he shot thick strands of cum onto her spit-covered face, mingling his jism with his saliva on her face, in a show of further disregard as he yanked her forcefully forward.

                “You like that you bitch? Knowing I hate you, that you disgust me, that you’re servicing someone that knows you’re nothing but a nauseating little piece of shit whore?” demanded Chad, as he walked around and slapped her ass again, soliciting a new yelp of pain as he struck the welts he’d made earlier.

                “Yes, Sir,” she replied subserviently, she knew the minds of men and how they were when they were aroused, wanting the ability to say anything and everything when they were horny without repercussions later. He hit her rump several more times when she said yes, moving behind her and pouring oil on the crease of her ass, admiring the smooth firmness of it before he curled his fingers and punched her nuts hard. She arched with a yelp of pain as he grabbed her hips and slammed his cock to the hilt into her ass as her hips were arching from the strike to her balls.

                “Fucking repulsive little whore,” he sneered as he began fucking her ass violently, ploughing her as hard and fast as his hips would allow, “welcoming it, taking it like a bitch, letting me do whatever I please to you…”

                “Mm… Yes, Sir,” she encouraged, not for the money but for his satisfaction and the associated stress relief, “use me, hurt me, make me know how much you hate me, how I sicken you, what a worthless bitch I am.” His fingers tightened and he groaned in pleasure as she spoke, forcing himself to hammer into her even harder, so hard it started to hurt a bit for her, but she wouldn’t complain. Fingers slid up her back and curled, scratching hard down her back to create bright red lines, and then scratching up her back again as he continued hammering into her, until fingers tangled in her hair and yanked back. Forcing her up he brought her body to him, face still splattered with his jism and saliva as he bit her shoulder hard.

                She arched and gasped as he continued bucking his hips against hers while he bit her, using his bite to hold her in place as he slid fingers around and grabbed her breasts tightly. He squeezed and fondled them, before twisting her nipples savagely, and beginning to claw her breasts, soliciting her to arch her body submissively into it. Finally, he pushed her back down again and switched back to pounding her ass hard, her nipples pulsating from the twisting, claw-mark welts across her back and breasts as she felt him finally slam it in to the hilt then pull back to spray across her ass and back.

                “Fuck,” he groaned in relief, before looking down at her and spitting on her back, crisscrossed by narrow red welt lines and stripes of jism, “fuck I never knew you were such a stupid, worthless, disgusting little whore.” He pulled his cock out of her ass, wiping off on the welted cheek, before grabbing her hair and dragging the cum-splattered slut to his bathroom, shoving her in unceremoniously before pushing her to her knees. Her hair was yanked again, forcing her to tilt her head up toward him, as he took a deep breath and relaxed, then put his fingers around the base of his rod and aimed. She winced faintly as the stream of his piss struck her face, washing off the spit and jism that covered it to replace it with the yellowed gleam of his urine.

                “This is all you’re good for Laine. You’re just a filthy, sickening piece of shit whore that’s meant to be beat, fucked, pissed on, spit on, hated, reviled, and used,” he berated cruelly as he pissed on her, saturating her hair as well as soaking the rest of her. It eventually would pool around her on his bathroom floor and he would need to clean it up, but that was worth it for the stress-relief he was experiencing now by venting everything out of his system. Then, he shook off on her face before spitting on her and looking down at her.

                “Get yourself cleaned up and get out of my apartment you disgusting piece of shit cunt,” he said, spitting on her face anew, then turning and walking out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Laine took a deep breath, then quickly rose and stepped into the shower, turning it on and washing up in a hurry, then quickly drying off before stepping out of the bathroom. By the time she was done showering, she discovered he’d already cleaned up the mess in the room, allowing her to step out easily and move to collect her clothes, getting dressed in his kitchen. She found two hundred in her jacket in the inside pocket, and decided forty was an acceptable increase in the price since he was going to be hitting her in the nuts, pretty firmly, too.

                She didn’t bother with a farewell, she simply got out, as commanded, closing the door behind her while Chad reclined fully-clothed on his couch and watching television. It was how he wanted it, and she wasn’t going to ruin his experience at the end of a good session, especially not when he’d paid as handsomely as he promised he would, and as unhesitatingly.

                As she got to her car, her cell chimed as she got in and locked her doors, turning the ignition and then letting her car warm up as she checked the phone.

 

_New Text Message: Chad Wilton_

_Thanks Laine. You were awesome. I feel so much better now, I love you for letting me use you like that._

_You’re quite welcome. Same time next week?_

_Absolutely_ , Chad texted back, and she smiled a bit. Like most men in her experience, they wanted to be able to say whatever they needed to when they were horny, and like most men, if they got a little randy or rowdy during it, well, they’d usually be appropriately apologetic afterwards. Chad, was not apologetic at all, simply appreciative, which was precisely what she wanted from him: she didn’t want him to apologize for needing to use her, he paid her and, so, had nothing to apologize for. Sliding the phone into her pocket, she headed home, though making a stop at TJ Maxx, on the way, to pick up a ledger to record her income from private clientele.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chislaine has a meeting with the store manager, and her employment is upgraded from hourly slut to contract slut.

                Yawning languidly as she woke, Chislaine sat up in her bed and stretched, looking at her room in the Ambrose household, and thinking about how her life had changed since graduation. In the three months since she’d gotten her new job, she’d become an absolute whore and felt utterly unashamed: she was paid well, had acquired a great boyfriend and new parents that loved her. She’d also become an excellent slut, able to comfortably take whatever ploughing her coworkers felt like giving her whenever and wherever they felt like giving it. Chislaine had even become acclimated to her double shifts, where she spent almost the entire day in the breakroom being beaten and fucked by everyone on the schedule that day.

                Sliding out of bed, she left her room to go to the bathroom, where she stood nude and first brushed her teeth, then used her mouthwash before getting in the shower to wash. Once she was clean and dry, she dressed and walked downstairs, barefoot, to join her lover and their parents for breakfast.

                “Morning Laine,” Penelope said.

                “Hey love, you sleep okay?” asked Tyler, and she nodded.

                “So the store manager said he wanted to see you this morning sometime?” asked John.

                “Yep,” she replied between bites of egg-over-easy and sausage patties.

                “Did he say what he wanted?”

                “Nope, didn’t tell me a thing, Dad,” she replied casually.

                “Well, hope everything’s all right,” Penelope added as Chislaine finished her breakfast.

                “Come on, it’s almost time to leave for work,” Ty said, and Laine stood up to head outside with him for work. He would be driving today since they alternated, but

                “See you later Mom, bye Dad,” Ty said as they walked out, a little wave from Laine as well, before she was getting into the passenger-seat of Tyler’s cobalt-coloured Chevy Volt. Ever a safe and conscientious driver, the trip to work was about thirty-three minutes each way, and she was clocked in by 7:55 for the shift starting at 8:00 and then moving to her office promptly to disrobe.

                On arrival, she found Ethan waiting in her office, having already taken the liberty of undressing, sitting naked on her bed with his clothes on her desk, “Good morning slut. Good morning Ty.”

                “Morning, Ethan, you’re up rather early this morning,” Tyler replied, grinning as Ethan rolled his eyes at the pun and laughed in spite of himself.

                “You dork,” he laughed, as Laine undressed herself, removing a long warm coat to reveal no clothing under it, except for thigh-high socks and knee-high boots. She removed those, too, though at Ethan’s request she kept on the thigh-high socks, moving over to him and kneeling down as he parted his knees for her, lips sliding down on his prick even before her knees touched the floor between his heels.

                Even as she knelt, Tyler was undressing himself as well, stripping off his clothes and getting the lubricant to put it on the bed beside Ethan before standing beside them. Laine’s hand lifted instinctively to his cock and started to stroke it, eyes up on the owners of two of her favourite cocks to service, watching to see how they’d interact on this first time of it being just the three of them. As she watched, Ethan’s eyes moved over her body, down to her hardening cock, then up her body and down her arm to Tyler’s cock in her hand, less than twelve inches from his own face. His eyes slid down once more, making eye contact with her curiously, and felt her moan gently on his cock as the motion of her hand angled Tyler’s cock down until it was pointing at his face.

                As her hand moved up to the tip, she saw Ethan swallow as Tyler looked at her, but before he could ask her why she was angling his cock down, her hand slid down his cock to the base again. As her hand slid down, Ethan took a breath and then leaned forward, wrapping his lips around Tyler’s cock and taking it deep into his mouth, beginning to suck instantly on his friend’s cock as the slut knelt down blowing him.

                “Slut, what are you… mm! Whoa, Ethan, uh…” protested Tyler weakly, realizing that with his cock having been angled down to aim at Ethan’s face, she’d given Ethan permission to suck him. His fingers curled promptly into Ethan’s short, straight black strands, as Ethan’s right hand curled into Laine’s cinnamon-brown hair. Ethan was letting her suck at her own pace right now, so Tyler let him suck at his own pace, too, for the moment at least, two tongues working on two cocks as the slut’s was ignored until Ethan’s foot moved. He angled her cock up and then pressed the balls of his feet against her nuts, pressing them against the floor until he felt her whining softly on his prick while she sucked, bobbing her head without complaint or resistance. Ethan’s movements mirrored Laine’s movements, and he worked to synchronize his pace with hers. Laine watched as Tyler arched against his friend’s mouth, tried to resist the temptation to fuck his mouth, listened as he moaned softly in pleasure.

                She could tell from Ty’s reaction this wasn’t the direction he’d expected to go, but he had no complaints for it, either, Ethan’s handsome mouth was as pleasant as Laine’s lovely one on his cock. He let Ethan set the pace since Ethan was continuing to let her set her own, bobbing her head on his cock, her tongue rolling around his length gently, lovingly, as she nursed his prick toward release. She couldn’t tell whether Ethan was doing a good job at sucking off Tyler, but the three of them could definitely talk about it later. Ethan wasn’t a fabulous cocksucker, in her experience, but it was truly charming to her that he didn’t mind filling his mouth with a cock because it meant he wasn’t interested in simply taking pleasure, but sharing it. Above her, she heard Ethan groan softly on Tyler’s cock, triggering a moan of satisfaction from Tyler further up as Ethan started to pulse in her mouth and reflexively pushed her head down to the take him to the hilt. In response, Tyler let himself push Ethan’s head down in turn, Ethan’s eyes widening and she heard him choking and coughing on the other male’s cock as Tyler shoved his head down and buried to the hilt in his throat. Ethan neither let her up nor resisted Tyler’s pressure, taking it as Tyler’s cum surged down his throat while he released his own straight down Laine’s gullet.

                “Mm, fuck,” Tyler groaned in pleasure as he pulled back, Ethan’s convulsing throat squeezing the last drops of his orgasm out into his throat where they were swallowed. The black-haired boy then coughed and caught his breath while wiping his lips with the back of one hand, still holding Laine’s head down on his prick until she struggled a bit, then realized he was blocking her airway. He quickly let her up where she took a deep breath around his cock, looking up at the two men as Ethan looked up at Tyler.

                “Wow, well, that was unexpected,” Ethan said with a chuckle and a smile for both of them.

                “So are you going to be my bottom boy, or?”

                “I liked having you in my mouth, never expected to be blowing my buddy, but it was hot and fun, especially doing it while getting a blowjob, myself,” Ethan replied, “don’t know about being your bottom boy, I’d like a mutual relationship in that regard. How’d I do, though?”

                “Laine sucks better. Why?”

                “I want to learn how to suck, so that we can all have fun and enjoy each other more fully,” Ethan replied, and then looked down at Laine.

                “I’ll teach you how to suck cock, then,” Laine promised, “You could come over sometime and I’ll show you how to do it right.”

                “We live with my parents right now, will continue to for another year before we can put a down payment on getting our own house,” Tyler replied, “Of course, if the three of us are going to be a thing as a trio, you are welcome to join in that plan. It’ll still be a year but I wouldn’t mind three-way ownership of a house shared between us.” As he spoke, he angled his cock with his fingers, rubbing it gently on Ethan’s face to see how he liked it, how he’d react to it. Ethan wasn’t a slut, but he didn’t complain about Tyler rubbing his cock on his face, and Tyler took the initiative, slapping his face with his cock. After a couple slaps, Ethan jerked his head around and caught the standing boy’s cock with his mouth, biting his shaft from the side.

                “Ah! Ha, ha,” Tyler arched in pain with a laugh, looking down at Ethan with one hand still on his head.

                “I’m not a slut. I don’t mind you rubbing it on my face but don’t slap me with it unless I’m on my knees and about to suck it,” he said, and Tyler nodded quickly.

                “All right, I understand,” he replied.

                “So do you suck cock, Tyler?”

                “No,” he responded simply, “never.”

                “Why not?” Ethan asked, as Laine remained on her knees between his calves.

                “Just nothing I’ve ever done before and not really sure I want to, it doesn’t seem like it’s my kind of thing. I’ll think about it, though.”

                “Okay, no big thing, don’t worry about it,” Ethan replied, and Tyler smiled at him.

                “All right, well, I have to go, guys, the store manager wanted to see me this morning when I got in the office,” she said as she stood up, blushing faintly as Ethan leaned forward, licking her rock-hard cock before standing up and giving her a kiss. As he turned, Tyler slid an arm around him and pulled him close, kissing Ethan’s lips gently, himself, maintaining it for a few moments as Laine watched. It turned her on, watching as the two close friends shared a deep, passionate kiss, cementing Ethan’s entrance into their relationship before pulling back and looking into each other’s eyes for a long minute. Moving out of her office, once she removed her socks, she quickly headed down the hall, bare feet pressing gently against the cool tiles of the floor until she reached the door of the store manager’s office, standing open. She knocked gently, standing nude in the doorway, as he held up one index finger without looking at her, being on the phone at that instant. A moment later he hung up the phone, looked up, and offered a smile.

                “Ah, slut, good, you’re here. Come in, please,” he said, and she walked over to take a seat opposite him, but he held up his hand as he slid his own seat back and motioned over, “No, no, over here.” She nodded and came around the desk, kneeling down in front of him and between spread calves as she reached him. The store manager, a man of fifty-five named Dillan Lorton, was an athletically healthy man of five foot eleven and one hundred eighty pounds in stature, with dark brown hair that had almost utterly greyed, and dark brown eyes. As she knelt, the store manager set his eyes down on her and watched her lean forward, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, and bringing his erect eight-inch cock out of it, fingers wrapping around the two-and-a-quarter-inch thickness.

                “Good girl, slut,” he praised, watching her kneel with his prick in her hand, “which is actually why I wanted you to come see me. It isn’t just that I wanted a blowjob in my office.”

                “Oh?” she asked, hips rising off her heels as she leaned forward to begin licking the man’s cock subserviently, eyes remaining up on his as she did.

                “Yes. As you know, by now, every store employee has used you quite thoroughly, and on a regular basis for the entire duration of your time here whenever you were on the clock on a day they worked,” he continued, and Laine nodded as she continued to lick his shaft.

                “Mm-Hmm. Some came in early to bang me before I got off the clock, and I was obliged to tend to them, as well,” she replied, before wrapping her lips around the head of his cock and starting to slide down it. He sighed in pleasure as the eighteen-year-old’s soft, warm lips slid down the length of his rod.

                “Correct, indeed you were. I might have been forced to terminate your employment if you hadn’t tended their needs. You are required to service all employees who are in the building at their leisure, whether they’re working that day or not, clocked in or not. An employee is always an employee, and is as such always entitled to use you when you are clocked in,” he said, “Getting to my point, though… corporate has reviewed your slut performance review, how employees at the store grade your sexual service, and has authorized me to offer you contractual sexual employment.” As her head slid down on his cock and took it in her throat, she choked and coughed, gagging faintly on his prick from surprise at the offer of a contract, as she slid her head back up. When his prick left her throat she inhaled deeply and caught her breath, lifting her head further to look up at him and be able to speak.

                “Really?” she queried for confirmation, and he nodded, tousling her hair as she looked up at him with a hand still on his cock.

                “Yes. You started here with a lot of talent, and you’ve gained a lot of skill and proficiency, you have become a truly adept little whore, Laine,” he praised, earning a smile from her, “In fact, you’re the only one I fuck anymore, myself. My wife’s grown disinterested in sex, so when I need to be tended I simply come to work and fuck the naughty little girl that works for me.” She was just a kid to him, he being more than three times her age Laine wasn’t bothered that he viewed her as a kid; a legal kid, but a kid nonetheless. He was old enough to have grandchildren her age; he didn’t, but the fact remained he could’ve, and as he pushed her head down gently, she took his shaft in her mouth and resumed sucking.

                “As you know, contractual sexual employment is to protect the company from you, to protect you from the company, and to protect both of us from you being poached by a competitor. It comes with a list of perks which have been approved by our legal department, which I am permitted to offer you in the interests of your agreement to sign a contract of however many years I wish to contract you as the store slut. Or, at least, as a store slut,” he continued, and she moaned affirmatively, knowing it wasn’t uncommon for stores to hire two, though she was presently the only one.

                “Naturally, your pay will increase to thirty dollars an hour, but in addition we’re willing to offer you fifty an hour during overtime, which as you’ve discovered, you have overtime weekly. Especially since you started working a double every Sunday,” the store manager continued as her head slowly rose and fell on his prick, sucking gently and slowly, as not to interrupt him by making him cum, “additionally, you’ll be allowed to modify your board to add small amendments to the rules, clarifications, list exceptions, that sort of thing. Naturally, the job is, still, not about you or your pleasure, you’re not here to cum on the job, your job is to make others cum so they can focus on their jobs better.”

                “Mm-Hmm,” she moaned as she lifted her head, taking him out of her mouth for a moment, “Understood.” She took him back in her mouth and resumed sucking, bobbing her head almost excruciatingly slowly on his prick to draw out his pleasure and delay his release.

                “I would like you to sign a six-year contract. Are the listed perks a sufficient incentive, or would you need a bit more to convince you to guarantee the company six years of service as a store slut?” he asked, as her lips slid up, removing him from her mouth again.

                “I don’t know, six years is a long time to work as a whore, Mister Lorton,” she replied, thoughtful, as her lips slid down on his prick and resumed sucking yet again.

                “It is, indeed, it would be a step towards making this your life’s work, your actual career. I know it isn’t your dream job, I know there probably aren’t any kids in school right now thinking to themselves that they want to become a career whore when they graduate,” he agreed, “regardless of the phenomenal pay. Another perk I can offer you is a Harper’s Card with a $1,000 monthly limit, allowing you to purchase items from the store at no expense to yourself.”

                “That is very enticing,” she replied, taking her mouth off his prick just long enough to answer before putting her mouth back to work on her job, which at this instant was sucking his dick. She didn’t promise to sign a contract, though, and he nodded as he let one hand rest on her head, rubbing her scalp gently as he watched her.

                “All right, I am also authorized to offer you a one-week paid vacation. You will obviously still not be granted a vacation during the first year of employment, but for the ensuing five years thereafter, I can offer you a seven-day paid vacation to the tropical destination of your choice. This does come with the caveat, however, that you must agree to work double-shifts for two days prior to leaving and for the first two days following your return to work. Does that sound like a perk that might entice you to sign?” As he offered it, she slowed down until he was buried to the hilt with her lips wrapped around the base, staring at the trimmed brown-and-white hair of his pelvis as she considered the offer made. She didn’t choke on his cock now, even with it blocking her airway and sitting perfectly still in her throat, then slowly slid her lips up until he slid from her mouth.

                “Yes,” she replied simply, nodding her agreement to the contractual offer, “I’ll sign a contract to that effect.”

                “Good. I have the contract already, asked them to send it a week ago, I simply need to write in the perks that have been agreed on, and then you’ll sign,” he said, pushing her head down gently until she took it in her mouth and started to suck him again. Opening a drawer, he pulled out a paper and started writing with his free hand as she serviced him, continuing to go agonizingly slowly on his dick.

                “Fuck, I’ve never been sucked so slow in my life,” he observed as he looked down at her, taking in a breath as he signed and dated the contract, then set the pen down and focused on enjoying her services. She continued slowly for another several minutes before he’d had enough, standing and fucking her mouth, fast and hard for nearly a minute before he yanked her hair back. He pulled out, unloading on her face with the largest orgasm he’d ever given her, one that practically coated her entire face, though he’d avoided her eyelids so she could see. Once he was done, he squeezed the last drops from his prick and wiped them off on the tip of her tongue as it presented itself for his use, then grabbed her hair and pulled her to her feet.

                “Sign your contract, slut,” he instructed, handing her a pen, and she turned to check the contract, thankful he hadn’t cum over her eyes, and promptly signed when she saw all the promised perks were affirmed in now-dried ink.

                “Good slut. Your increased pay will start in about a week when corporate files the paperwork in the system,” he said, pulling the contract out of the way and putting it back in a drawer. A moment later, she arched as she felt his lubricated cock slide into her ass, blinking rapidly before groaning in pleasure and moving her hips gently to fuck him as he wished. His cum ran down her throat and onto her chest as he pounded her ass, fast and unrelentingly hard, until he pulled out, yanking her hair to shove her on her knees and thrust his prick into her mouth. She sucked hard for only a few seconds before jizz filled her mouth, swallowing as he came and sucking it dry when he was done. Almost the instant he quit cumming in her mouth, he started pissing into her mouth instead, leaving her to drink cum and then his piss, until he was fully spent, pulling out and stuffing his prick back in his pants.

                “Good slut. Go ahead back to your office and feel free to modify your rule-board if you need to,” he ordered, and she nodded. His cum still splattering her face, and streaming rivulets down her chest, she returned to her office to clean herself up, and enjoy the rest of her morning. Nobody knew she was a contract slut now, except for Max when he came in and she informed him of it, telling him that she had a slight addendum to the rule in the form of not calling her a faggot or a fag anymore. He nodded, kissed her gently to show he accepted the rules, then knelt and sucked her off then rode her cock until she was ready, taking it in his mouth to suck down a second load of her cum.

                “Aren’t you going to use me this morning?”

                “No. I’m going to discipline myself by not using you, I didn’t realize calling you faggot and fag was hurtful to you, I figured it must be okay since you never complained. It didn’t occur to me that you were accepting it because it was part of your job that you had to,” he replied, and she blushed but smiled, charmed by his choice to self-discipline. He’d given her pleasure, which he enjoyed doing, but had refused to take his pleasure from her body, either in beating her or fucking her, though over the last three months the beating part had dimmed down monumentally. She figured he must have been releasing a tremendous amount of stress, when she first came to the job, because now he virtually never left a bruise: he beat her, daily, but never left more than welts that’d be gone before lunch.

                “Hey slut,” Ty greeted, as she walked into the breakroom about two hours later, getting her candy bar before taking a seat with him and Ethan across from her, “So what did the boss want?”

                “He offered me a contract that was too good to refuse,” she replied, which produced excitement in Tyler and Ethan both, on her behalf.

                “That’s awesome, Laine,” Ethan brimmed for her, “albeit I’m not sure what it means exactly.”

                “Please, call me slutflower, like Ty does. Laine’s only for when you boys are mad at me or something,” she said, and Ethan nodded, “Anyway, I signed a contract promising to work here for the next six years. No vacation first year, but after that, I get a seven-day tropical vacation once a year, provided I work two double-shifts before leaving and two as soon as I get back. My pay goes up, of course, as does my overtime pay, which as you know sluts work a lot of overtime, and I’ll get a Harper’s Card with a monthly limit of one thousand dollars that the company will pay.”

                “So basically up to twelve thousand a year in free stuff for you, from the store,” Ty replied, and she nodded.

                “How about we go out to dinner tonight?” countered Ethan, earning a quick nod from Laine in answer to the proposition. A night out at a nice restaurant seemed like a great idea.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chislaine turns nineteen, and agrees to serve as a sexual enticement to customers in the store's first Open Slut Sale on her nineteenth birthday.

                As she woke, Laine sat up, allowing her blanket and sheet to slide gently down her chest, as she looked her window, reviewing the changes her life had underwent in the last several months. She had gone from being an ordinary high school senior, more-or-less, to being a slut before becoming a career slut, and now her day off each week included a session with a paying friend. Laine didn’t really need the money, but Chad was a good friend and if he desired use of her and was willing to pay, she liked him enough to let him. She’d gone from living in a small apartment to a nice house, from having one best friend to having two boyfriends who were equally as sexual with one another as with her. Laine enjoyed teaching Ethan how to suck cock as much as she liked watching Ethan going down on him, sometimes while she was sucking him off herself or while he stroked her cock.

                “Laine, you awake?” a voice came through her bedroom door, accompanied by a knock.

                “Yeah,” she replied, “come in.” The door opened and Tyler slipped into her room, closing it gently before approaching her bed, climbing up onto it in front of her as fingers reached for the covers of her bed.

                “Morning, beautiful,” Tyler greeted, fingers curling around the edges of her blankets as he leaned in and let his lips press firmly into her own, “Happy birthday. Did you sleep well?”

                “Yes. Are Mom and Dad planning anything special for today?”

                “I don’t know, but I am,” he replied, pulling the covers back and sliding them over her shins and underneath his own, until her blankets spread across the floor like a gown. His fingers slid up her thighs, over her hips, and around the soft skin where her breasts would be at some point in the foreseeable future, before pressing her down to lay back down and relax.

                “I’ve never done this before, so don’t be too harsh a critic of the newbie,” he said, causing her eyebrows to furrow as she wondered what he meant, staring at the ceiling as his hands slid down her sides once more. She blinked a little in surprise as she felt his tongue sliding up from her perineum over her jewels, which she felt his lips slipping around as he took her smooth nuts into his mouth and sucked gently. Fingers curled into the bedsheet at her sides and she sighed softly in pleasure, feeling his tongue rolling around her balls for the first time as Tyler nursed on them for a little over a minute, then let them slip from his mouth. His tongue quickly touched her again, this time sliding up the length of her prick from the base to the head, rolling around the head and sliding down again, licking every inch of the surface as his palms snaked across the bedspread to hers.

                As his fingers slid over balled fists clenching the bedspread, he gently squeezed until she released, relaxing, and felt him pulling her wrists. Allowing her hands to go where he wanted, she blinked at the ceiling as she felt strands of hair as Tyler pushed her hands into his hair, up against his scalp.

                “Grab,” he instructed, and fingers curled gently into his hair, yelping softly as he bit her cock firmly, “I said grab!” He released when her fingers jerked and tangled into his hair, pulling it taut, as she felt his head moving until she felt his lips wrapping around the head of her cock.

                “Good. Now enjoy,” she heard him said, and surprise-widened irises stared at the ceiling as she felt his lips slide down her cock until the head bumped the back of his throat. He coughed, eyes watering as he choked on her rod, pulling up a little to take a breath before lowering himself onto it again, only to reach the same result, gagging on her cock as it pressed at the door to his throat.

                “Can you raise up?” he asked around her cock, sort of garbled by the fact he had her prick in his mouth as he asked, but she understood well enough and shifted to get her shins under her, raising a little on her knees as he laid on the bed before her. Keeping her cock in his mouth as she repositioned at his request, he swayed forward and attempted to take it again, gagging and choking on her dick as he tried to take it to the hilt the way she always did.

                “Fine, fuck it,” she said, fingers taut in his hair yanking his head forward as she bucked her hips and shoved it down his throat by force, watching his eyes widen and feeling him squeak softly on it as she spread his throat open to accommodate her.

                “Nng! Mmph!” her lover grunted and groaned around her cock, and she pulled back enough to let him have air, watching him cough and sputter a bit, eyes watering, “Shit, that’s how that feels?”

                “You get used to it eventually,” she said as she yanked his hair forward and pulled him back onto her prick as she bucked her hips against his face once more. He told her to enjoy, she planned to take him up on that, she liked the feeling, and as much as she was stunned by his offer, she wasn’t going to miss such an experience for her pleasure. He groaned a little on her cock as it slid into his throat once more by force, hands remaining on the bed as he let her take her way with him, uncertain of whether she liked hands on her hips like he did. As she pulled back to let him get his breath again, he looked up at her, a loving twinkle in his eyes as he made and maintained eye contact.

                “Do you want me to maintain eye contact? Where would you like my hands, love? I want to reverse our roles today, you’re the Dom and I’m the slut, today, okay?”

                “Mm, wow, okay, I like it! Yes, maintain eye contact; put your hands on my ass, cup my ass in your hands as I pull back and scratch it as hard as you can while I force my cock down your throat,” she said, and he nodded.

                “Got it,” he replied, keeping his eyes on hers as his hands slid up her thighs and around to her rump, cupping it, and enjoying the feeling of her ass in his hands. As her muscles tensed, fingers curled and dug hard into her ass, his eyes widening as it made her buck her hips much harder than she had been, yipping softly around her cock and giving it a great vibration as she slammed into his throat.

                “Ohh, fuck, that’s good, baby,” Laine whimpered softly in pleasure as she pulled back, feeling his fingers as they straightened against her ass as she did, then arching and slamming into his throat as he scratched again when he felt her starting another thrust. He yelped a little bit each time she slammed in but didn’t complain, didn’t resist, and didn’t pull away, as Laine got into a rhythm of skull-fucking him hard, her rump becoming a quick latticework of red welt lines as he clawed her ass. Good to his word, the inexperienced young man sucked hard on her cock as it slammed his throat repeatedly, allowing herself to grow rougher and more aroused as he let her use him the same way he used her on a daily basis.

                “You’ll use me as normal at work, today,” she said, and he moaned affirmatively on her cock as he continued to suck it as she pumped her hips against his face. Finally, she felt herself nearing release and yanked back on his hair, soliciting a loud, startled whine of pain as she forced him off her cock before thick streams of white streaked his face. She looked down at him, liking the sight of his face covered in her cum, for a change, then slapped his hands as they rose toward his face.

                “No, leave it on your face,” she instructed.

                “… but Ethan’s coming over this morning for your birthday, too,” Tyler lamented.

                “I don’t care. Leave it on your face.”

                “As you command, birthday girl,” he replied submissively, and then Laine placed a vial of lubricant into his hand, “What’s this?”

                “Lubricant, find my cock and lubricate it, because if you’re my birthday present, it’s going in your ass next,” she said, and he didn’t argue as fingers slid up her thighs to find her cock, eyes closed due to her cum on his face. As he found her cock, he poured the lubricant onto it, spreading it generously over her shaft as well as some against the crease of his ass with his free hand. He stopped once he was satisfied he’d done the best to ease her entrance into him, and then moved himself forward with her cum still decorating his face, as he heard a knock on the door.

                “Laine, Tyler, you in there?”

                “Yes, come in,” Laine replied, before turning her attention to Tyler, “Down on it.” He took a breath and then slid down on it as the door opened, Ethan stepping in before turning and halting, staring at the view of Tyler’s rump sliding down the length of Laine’s cock as he pushed the door shut and had the presence to lock it.

                “Happy birthday, Laine,” he greeted, blinking and eyes widening a little as he moved to the side of the bed, and saw that Tyler’s face was splattered with Laine’s jism, “What’s going on?”

                “Tyler decided to give himself to me for my birthday, to do with as I please, before and after work,” she said, taking one of Ethan’s hands and guiding it to Tyler’s hair.

                “Laine?” asked Tyler, as he felt male fingers in his hair, one hand soon joined by another hand on the other side of his head.

                “I’ve decided that you’re going to suck Ethan’s cock now. Actually, I’m going to watch Ethan skull-fuck you while you fuck yourself on my cock,” she replied. She watched him swallow once as Ethan pulled his head forward, then watched Ethan’s shaft slide firmly into Tyler’s mouth.

                “Fuck his mouth, Ethan, don’t go easy on him, he doesn’t go light on either of us when he fucks our mouths,” she said, “pound his throat and dump your jizz on his face. Other than at work, he’s the slut today.” Ethan nodded and quickly started to move his hips, bucking his hips firmly against Tyler’s mouth as he pulled Tyler’s hair hard at each thrust, feeling the other male’s throat spasm as he choked on it. As Ethan started ploughing his throat, Laine reached around and slapped Tyler’s ass hard, and then his hips started to move as he rose and fell on her cock. Slowly at first, he quickly established an athletic rhythm timed with Ethan’s thrust, sinking hard and fast onto her prick when Ethan’s shaft was sliding out of his mouth, then rising off it as he let Ethan yank him onto his rod.

                He may have been trying to quit choking on it, but if he was, he wasn’t doing a good job at all, because his throat convulsed and his eyes watered amidst Laine’s cum every time Ethan thrust. Ethan’s eyes were closed just like Tyler’s were, though for an entirely different reason, as he continued to plough their boyfriend’s mouth hard and fast, relentlessly focused on his own desire and arousal. When he felt himself finally start to pulse he yanked Tyler’s hair just as Laine had, pulling out and exploding onto his face with thicker streams of jism that striped Ty’s face in places where their girlfriend hadn’t. As Tyler settled down on her cock, cum spraying onto his face, Laine allowed herself to release into his ass, her cock pulsing as she’d forced herself to hold off until Ethan was done with him.

                “Good boy, now eat it,” she ordered, watching Tyler clean his face off with his hands, slowly, eating the cum as he wiped it from his face, looking at them with a faint blush but an aroused smile. His own cock was painfully hard, and Laine was thinking she may have known a good way to handle that.

                “You want to cum, too, Tyler?”

                “Yes, please,” he replied immediately.

                “Lift off my cock and move forward. Ethan, get behind him, you’re going to fuck him into my mouth,” Laine said, and Tyler’s eyes widened but he moved forward obediently, looking forward to getting off enough to let both of them fuck his ass this morning. As the tip of his cock reached her lips, he reached his hands to her hair, and she looked up at him.

                “Don’t push it in until he’s in your ass,” she instructed, and Tyler swallowed again but nodded as Ethan got into position behind him, “put your hands on the headboard and bend over for him.” Tyler nodded and quickly moved his hands out of her hair to the headboard, grabbing it and angling his hips so his ass would be easily fucked while his cock continued to press the tip against her mouth. Laine watched Ethan’s hands slide gently up Tyler’s thighs before gripping his hips and thrusting in, and heard Tyler gasp as Ethan thrust hard. Tyler’s hips swayed forward with Ethan’s force, the head of his cock sliding into her mouth followed by a few inches of it, which she began to suck immediately. When he finally released in her mouth, as Ethan released in his ass, Laine allowed her boyfriends to get dressed once more, having partially fulfilled Tyler’s wish to be the slut, today.

                Then it was on to a breakfast consistent of pancakes, a familiar delight by now but no less appreciated, with sausage Laine was allowed to bite into as opposed to the type she’d been sucking all morning, and milk. The three of them ate together as Tyler’s parents had already gone off to work, and savoured the simple pleasure of a breakfast that would be shared between them..

                “All set for work, slutflower?” asked Ethan, and she nodded. They proceeded out to the driveway and moved into Tyler’s car, the two of them in the back seat as Tyler started the car and Ethan unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, sliding them off his ass and around his thighs. Once her seatbelt was buckled, Laine leaned down and Ethan scratched her back gently but firmly as her lips wrapped around his cock, sucking him as Tyler pulled out of the driveway and headed to work.

                “Mm, yeah, suck it you little slut,” Ethan groaned in pleasure as her mouth rose and fell along his shaft, using one hand to continue scratching her back firmly as he leaned back and relaxed, “Your mouth is so good, baby. You’re such a natural little cocksucker.”

                “Mm,” she moaned, appreciative of the praise, before her eyes watered as he shoved her head down onto his shaft with his free hand.

                “Happy birthday by the way, slut,” he said as he made her choke on his cock in the car, groaning as her throat convulsed on his cock, every spasm tightening her throat around his prick, “Yeah, you slut. Suck it while you choke on it. Don’t think this means we’re not gonna use you at work, though, you little bitch, we’re not going to miss fucking you at your birthday party. The whole store is gonna plough you, cunt.”

                “Yeah, anyone who isn’t scheduled for this morning is coming in early to join in fucking you, it’ll be like a double crammed into a shorter time period,” Tyler added, “Overheard Lorton discussing with human resources about a possible ‘Open Slut Sale,’ in the instance you’d be comfortable being used as a promotional device.”

                “Open Slut Sale?” asked Ethan on Laine’s behalf, as he continued to hold her head down on his cock, choking her with it still.

                “Yeah, anyone who buys a certain amount gets a token allowing them to bang the company slut right in-store somewhere, probably one of the changing rooms or something,” Tyler answered, leading Laine to think about the idea as she sucked Ethan’s cock on the way to work. She gasped for air a bit as he pulled her up enough to breathe, choking anew as he shoved her head back down and made her choke on it the rest of the way to work before cumming down her throat while Tyler was parking.

                “Filthy little slut,” Ethan teased, “spent the entire ride to work choking on my cock.” She grinned a little bit at him and stuck out her tongue, kissing him gently on the lips before getting out and hurrying into their workplace. It only took her a few minutes to get upstairs, clocked in and stripped down, before she was in the store manager’s door, knocking lightly on the open door.

                “Ah, good morning, slut, happy birthday,” her boss greeted, standing and stepping around his desk, leaning back against it as he looked at her. She crossed to him quickly, dropping to her knees and moving to first unbutton his pants, and then unzip them, looking up as he gave her a firm slap as the zipper slid down.

                “So what brings you to my office this morning, whore? Or did you just want to start your workday off with my cock?”

                “I heard you were thinking about holding an Open Slut Sale in the store today,” she replied, leaning forward and beginning to lick and kiss his cock promptly.

                “Yes. It would of course require your consent, the law doesn’t allow us to offer you to the customers without it being your choice and requiring a signed waiver for the date of the sale. You’d also need to designate a set minimum spending requirement for the customer to use to be permitted to use you to their satisfaction.”

                “Right,” she replied, licking his cock from base to tip in a long, slow stroke, “So what is the incentive?”

                “You mean what’s in it for you?” he asked, arching his hips and sliding his prick into her mouth, where she promptly began to suck, moaning lightly in confirmation, “Well, aside from being well-fucked on your birthday, you’ll be offered an amount of money in cash proportionate to how many customers get to plough you. The higher you set as minimum spending the more we make, but the lower your rewards because that’s that many fewer that’ll get special event access to your body.” She moaned her understanding on his cock as she listened, his fingers caressing her scalp as he relaxed and let the company slut suck him.

                “Naturally, it’s more beneficial to you to set a lower spending price, but you probably won’t want to set that too low or you’ll be sore by the end of the day,” he continued, “I mean if you set it at like a hundred dollars you likely will have a cock in both holes and both hands all day long. Then again, if you set it at two thousand you’ll probably get fucked by only a few extra people and lick a few extra cunts.”

                “Mm, mm-hmm,” she moaned her understanding on his prick again as she listened, and he nodded, tousling her hair and then switching to a hard, rapid fuck of her mouth until he came on her tongue and pulled out, wiping off on her lower lip.

                “So what do you think?”

                “Sure, I’ll do it,” the bonus cash was hard to overlook, “what’s my commission on customers?”

                “You’ll get fifty for every customer who spends enough to get access to you, if they use you. If they choose not to use you, you won’t get rewarded for them because you weren’t the reason they decided to spend the money on you. We already have an arrangement with a local radio station to announce the Open Slut Sale so I’ll call and let the station know to include it in their broadcast, soon as you set the spending requirement and sign the papers. Oh, we’re also only allowed to have these sales when you consent each time, so it’ll be up to you how often you want to be used to entice customers.”

                “All right, I think $300 sounds like a good minimum spending minimum,” she said, and he nodded with a bit of a smile for her as he pulled the papers out of his desk, filling them in and sliding them to her to date and sign it.

                “Okay, slut. Great, this will be great for the store,” he said at once, “Go downstairs to the dressing room in the men’s department. I’ll have the signs put up and the radio station start announcing it. Are you willing to turn today into a double or do you still want to leave at 5?”

                “Make it a double,” she said bravely, and he nodded, giving her a dismissive wave of his hand after that, and she promptly went out to her office and hung a note on the door where to find her. Then, she went downstairs and for the first time walked nude through the store, which hadn’t opened quite yet as everyone was quickly setting up their newly made Open Slut Sale signs. Customers were instructed by the signs to ask at any cash register if they happened to be interested in the sale, some of her coworkers waved to her, others smiled as they checked her out appreciatively. Some gave her a thumbs-up of approval for volunteering for the sale, as she moved into the men’s dressing rooms and knelt down to relax by sitting on her heels. The customers would be warned she was trans, so customers wouldn’t be too shocked or bothered, and she saw it as an opportunity to perhaps open some minds, too. She was relatively certain the customers would also be warned not to call her a faggot or a fag, but even if they said stuff, fifty dollars per a cock or a cunt was a powerful incentive to ignore it.

                She realized, though, that between her coworkers at work today, those coming in special to fuck her, and the customers, she was probably going to have a very long day, indeed! Fortunately, a handful of her coworkers decided to go easy on her and use her early, she noticed, as Doug, Allen, and Cole, walked in.

                “Hey slut, how’s our girl feeling?” asked the first, quickly unzipping and unbuttoning as he pulled his cock out as he stepped up in front of her, pushing his shorts down a little.

                “Pretty good,” she answered, “thnnk-!” She started to thank him but his cock slid into her mouth and cut her off, fingers coiling in her hair as Cole and Allen stepped up with their own cocks out, hips bared. Her fingers quickly rose to wrap around them and start stroking, loving how nice they’d taken to being to her the last few months.

                “Yeah, that’s a good girl,” Doug sighed in pleasure, riding her mouth slow as he savoured the sensation of a sweet little slut wrapping her lips around it. He didn’t try to hold back, though, or restrain her as she started bobbing her head fast and hard on his cock, bucking his hips in time as she sank down on his prick each time, groaning a bit.

                “Fuck the cunt’s eager this morning,” Allen opined as he watched her hand moving hard and fast on his cock, matching the pace of her mouth on Doug’s prick and her other hand on Cole’s shaft.

                “Hot damn, birthday slut is horny as hell today, huh?” asked the latter.

                “Mm, mm-hmm!” she moaned in answer, pleasurably vibrating Doug in her mouth as she answered Cole’s question, but she was thankful they weren’t resisting or trying to be manly the way they sometimes were, drawing it out. They’d come to get off quick and leave, which she counted as a definite favour to her given the very high volume of fucking she was in for today!

                “Mm, good thing they’re telling customers with kids to use the boys’ dressing room and girls’ dressing room and not use this one if they get a bunch of clothes and use the nearest dressing room after. I bet you’re probably not going to pay much attention, though,” Allen said with a sigh as he arched against her hand, enjoying her skillful stroking of his rod, “to anything above the customer’s waistline today, huh?”

                “Mm-mm,” she answered on Doug’s cock, sucking until he started to pulse and then pulled out of her mouth to let thick ropes of white jism splash across her face, joined soon by Allen and Cole, pushed over the edge by seeing her receiving a facial. She was quick to let go, letting each of them squeeze the last drops out to the tips of their cocks and wipe them off on her now heavily jizz-splattered face, quickly tucking themselves away as she cleaned their cum from her face by consuming it.

                “Do you have to…”

                “No, we’ll do that in the breakroom later, customers might get turned off if they know you’re a urinal, too,” Doug replied, “Happy birthday, slut. I am glad you’re going to be here all day, I hope it’ll be a good day for you.”

                “Yeah, happy nineteenth, cunt!” added Cole, as Allen gave her a quick kick in the nuts that made her arch a bit and whimper, as he wished her a happy birthday, too, calling her a slut just as Doug had.

                “Thanks guys,” she replied, smiling as they left and one of her newer coworkers, a nineteen-year-old redhead named Charlene, a short slender young woman.

                “Morning Charlene, how are…” she started, before Charlene’s hand struck her in the face hard.

                “Shut up and drink, slut-filth,” she ordered harshly, stepping up and dropping her panties around her ankles before flipping her skirt over Laine’s head. Laine quickly applied her lips to Charlene’s cunt and drank as the other young woman pissed in her mouth, swallowing rapidly until the girl finished, kicking her in the nuts firmly. Laine’s tongue jerked out into Charlene’s slit then, licking her clean rapidly, familiar by now with the kick as a message that she needed to be cleaned up and redressed. Fingers wrapped around silky pink panties and lifted them back up to the young woman’s hips, earning an even harder smack from Charlene in reward.

                “Good whore. Happy birthday, cunt-slut,” she said, kicking Laine in the balls again before leaving to return to work, likely to be back later to be eaten-out. It was only about twenty minutes later before three young men walked in, looking like freshly-legal seniors from the high school.

                “Dude check it out, they weren’t kidding, they’re actually having an open slut sale,” said a cinnamon-haired brunette with green eyes, stepping up in front of her and beginning to fumble a little with his belt before she held up a finger to him, “Huh?”

                “Identification and proof of purchase, please,” she said, and his black-haired friend slapped himself on the forehead and laughed.

                “Oh, shit, she thinks we’re juniors or something. Hang on,” he said. Soon enough, three boys’ licenses were presented to her for her inspection, along with separate receipts, which she handed back each in turn as she finished.

                “All right, thank you,” she said, adroitly unbuttoning and unzipping the pants of all three, dropping two pairs of shorts and a pair of pants around their ankles, where they quickly stepped out of them for simplicity and stepped to her.

                “Who gets the mouth and who has to tolerate just a wank?”

                “You all get my mouth, or my ass if you lube up,” she offered, “you’ve earned one jizz each, it’s up to you how you want to turn that in.”

                “Awesome, sounds good. I can wait,” said the light brunette.

                “Yeah, well, I can’t, I have to piss,” said the third, a hazel-eyed blond, “I don’t think I can hold it long enough for a wank.” He looked at her as fingers wrapped around his cock and stepped forward as she pulled him a step closer.

                “You’re first, then,” she said simply, “piss in my mouth then fuck it.” He blinked at her but as her lips moved to wrap smoothly around his cock he grabbed her head firmly and sighed in relaxation, piss flowing into her mouth as she started stroking his buddies’ cocks.

                “Holy shit she’s drinking it, the slut is drinking my piss,” the blond announced as he emptied into her mouth and down her throat, her hands moving fast and hard on the two other cocks in reach. She blinked a little as she felt a pair of hands on her ass, lifting and repositioning her to a fuckable pose, but as the boy was still pissing she couldn’t look to see who was behind her.

                “Don’t worry slut, just me,” said Eric as she felt his lubricated cock slide into her ass, pumping her slow and hard for his enjoyment.

                “You work here?” asked the brunette above her.

                “Yeah, I get this beautiful little minx daily,” the thirty-year-old replied somewhat smugly.

                “Wow, lucky! What’s it like having a company slut?”

                “I think the technical term is ‘crazy awesome.’ My advice when you look for work, ask if they are one of the places that maintains a sex employee on payroll,” Eric said as he continued to fuck her ass while the blond started to ride her mouth, “I’m staying at this job until they fire me or she quits. I’ll never work anywhere that doesn’t have their own slut on the payroll again. This cunt is one hell of a perk.”

                “So do we get to cum on her face or do we have to jizz in her mouth?” asked the blond, and Eric shrugged.

                “Your dick, your choice, unless you’re into another dude telling you where to drop your load?” he replied, and the blond laughed and shook his head to suggest that wasn’t his thing at all. As he pulsed in her mouth she looked up, closing her eyes as he pulled her head off his dick and splattered it with his cum, wiping off on her mouth before the black-haired boy’s cock slid in her mouth and started fucking it. By the time Eric was cumming in her ass, Laine’s face was soaked with three fresh loads of jism and a fourth cock was in her mouth, this time a twenty-year-old customer with blue hair that matched his eyes. His went down her throat instead of onto her face, before a series of women came through the men’s room with their receipts while no men were let in, for the customers’ privacy.

                By the time she was excused for lunch with a sign that the slut would return to availability in an hour, she’d tended twenty customers and half the store’s employees, including Charlene during the ‘girl rush.’ As she took a seat in the breakroom, she heaved a sigh of relief as bare flesh relaxed against the soft cushioning of the bench, looking up as a handful of coworkers approached.

                “Hey guys,” she said, as Doug stepped close and slipped the tip of his prick in her mouth, pissing until he’d finished, with Allen and Cole following suit, the latter tousling her hair gently before walking away to sit and enjoy a lunch with friends. A moment later, it was Tyler and then Ethan pissing in her mouth, feeding her more, before putting a bottle of fresh, cold water in front of her.

                “Figured you might need to rehydrate with the sharp increase in your salt intake,” Ethan said politely.

                “Thanks,” Laine answered as they sat, and Ethan’s shoe was between her legs, again, grinding firmly against her nuts, causing her to sigh softly and arch in pleasure as she drank some of her water. She wasn’t eating this lunch, her stomach was filling up pretty rapidly between coworkers and customers, and she didn’t want to need a bathroom break of her own after she got back from lunch. For the rest of her lunch she just relaxed, and both of her boyfriends were inclined to let her, while a few more coworkers came to use her mouth to relieve themselves. As she went to the bathroom herself, three more men used her mouth as their urinal while she was doing so, and a fourth while she was drying her hands from washing up. Soon enough, she was back on her knees in the men’s dressing room.

                “Attention Harper’s shoppers, Harper’s is running an Open Slut Sale, today! If you spend at least $300 today, bring your receipt to the men’s dressing room on the first floor and you can have one use of the Harper’s store slut!” she could hear Amy announcing over the intercom, “Reminder: A customer must be eighteen or older to be eligible!”

                “Thank goodness for that,” said the man in front of her as he looked down at her, sliding his cock in and out of her mouth slowly, savouring the experience even as she stroked two other phallic muscles gently, “My son’s at that age. If he were eligible he would’ve bought the newest X-Box, the newest Wii, then come down here and claimed it was a win-win scenario.” She chuckled on his cock as she sucked the man standing before her, easily in his forties but with a son who was apparently at least a little more than a year her junior.

                By the end of the workday, her throat was sore, her rump was sore, her tongue was sore, and the store manager was counting three thousand in cash into her hand for enticing sixty customers to increased spending.

                “I don’t normally like handing someone a few thousand dollars in cash, but, damn, slut, you are an excellent promotional tool,” her employer conceded in a praising tone, soliciting a smile as she counted it herself to check twice before putting it in her wallet.

                “Thank you, sir, it was a pretty fantastic day, but fuck am I exhausted. Glad I have tomorrow off,” she said, and he nodded.

                “I’ll bet. By the way, you’ve got the day after tomorrow off, too, remember, you’re scheduled for top surgery. You said you wanted 32C, right?”

                “Yes, sir,” she replied and he nodded.

                “Good. Our medical insurance division wanted to make sure you were down for the right size of augmenting; you’ll be pleased to hear they will be providing the organic breast enhancement you indicated you preferred.”

                “Awesome. Thank you,” she replied, and he nodded.

                “You won’t actually have mammary organs, per se, but you’ll also never be able to get pregnant so you really don’t need to worry about being able to lactate,” Ethan said as they drove home, staying long enough after she got to the house to suck her off in the car. Once he’d made sure she was tended, he got in his own car and drove himself to his apartment, letting Tyler and Laine go inside, where Laine was quick to bed.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laine reconnects with her cousins, the two sons of her homophobic, transphobic aunt and uncle.

                In the two weeks since her top surgery, none of her coworkers had touched her new breasts, a beautifully pert pair of improvements that made her feel far more right in her body. Between breasts and vocal feminization, she’d attained much more inner peace from the increasing correctness of her body, even if it would be months before they’d consider scheduling the bottom surgery. Sliding out of her bed and looking at the calendar as it sat on the page for the month of March, now nearly over, she left her room nude and went to the bathroom, washing up and showering, then dressed before descending the stairs to the kitchen.

                As she finished her breakfast, her cell phone chimed, soliciting her out of the kitchen and back to her room, to find out who it was. On opening her phone, the answer to that question came as a surprise.

 

                _New Text Message: Dillon Pruett_

                She recognized the name immediately as the name as one her father had told her was his brother’s firstborn son, a couple weeks younger than her. She hadn’t ever actually met him before, his parents were intensely prejudiced against transgenders and non-heterosexuals, but she knew the name and was surprised he’d managed to get her cellular number. His parents certainly hadn’t given it to him, and she’d never heard from him, so she was curious about what it was he could possibly have wanted.

                _Hey Lane, it’s your cousin, Dillon_ , the message read. As she read it, another popped up under it, _Sorry meant to say Laine, forgot the new i._ Laine decided to text back, intrigued by the unexpected message.

                _Hi Dillon, what’s up?_

                _Ezra and I are sick of our parents insulting you and barring us from actually seeing you and forming our own opinion of you; we want to meet you. Any chance we could hook up and get to know you?_ She read the message a couple times, disappointed to learn that her uncle, Mark, and his wife, Jane, had demeaned her to their sons for, at a minimum, the last few years. It was rather nice that the boys were saying they wanted to get to know her and make their own decisions about what kind of person she was, though.

                _Sure, we could meet at the food court in the mall_ , she typed back.

_You sure? It’s close to our apartment but I thought it was sort of a drive for you?_

_It’s fine, I work at Harper’s so I know the drive,_ she texted back.

                _Really? It’s the only place I shop and I’ve never seen you there,_ Dillon texted back.

                _Yeah, I work in the office upstairs_ , she answered, and waited.

                _Okay, then, I don’t feel bad asking you to meet there, sure, what time?_ She looked at her clock, figuring out how long it’d take her to get to the county mall, then typing back.

                _Noon would be ideal._

 _Sounds good, we’ll wait for you at the exit from Harper’s into the mall._ Quickly getting dressed and washing up, brushing her teeth and combing her hair, she headed down the stairs, keys-in-hand.

                “Hey Ty, my cousins are reaching out to get to know me, I’m going to have lunch with them at the food court in the mall after my appointment with Chad,” she said as she headed to the door, stopping as he came over to her and stopped her gently, looking over at him. Tyler kissed her lips gently then nudged her onto her knees.

                “All right, so you’ll be back around one, then?” he asked, and she nodded, kissing him on the lips gently.

                “About that, yes. You and Ethan have fun,” she grinned, and he grinned back at her, kissing her passionately on the lips after her statement and squeezing her ass with one hand before she slid out of the house to head to her day-off client. She hadn’t actually tacked on additional clientele, Chad was still the only one of her friends that got to bang her weekly, but to his merit, his needs were stable and consistent. It made it easier to tend him, and as it turned out he was only as physically harsh as he was the first time, about once a month, though he did insist on paying two hundred each time, whether he roughed her up or not.

                As she walked into Harper’s, one of her coworkers noticed her immediately and motioned her over, and she walked over since it was on the way to where she was going anyway.

                “Hey Laine, I thought today was your day off?” asked one of her newest coworkers, a yellow-haired eighteen-year-old named Jamie.

                “It is, I’m here meeting a couple acquaintances who want to get to know me better,” she answered, technically truthful since her cousins were complete strangers to her aside from being biological relations.

                “Ah, I see, understandable, familiar meeting place, sort-of,” he replied, and she nodded, smiling at him before heading off in the direction of the rectangular archway into the main mall. As she rounded the corner to it, she found two young men waiting for her, one nineteen as she was now and the other looking freshly eighteen. Each had hair of chocolate brown, the older in a darker shade of chocolate and in a wavy hairstyle while the younger had shaggy chin-length hair of a slightly lighter colour.

                Dillon stood five foot eleven and one hundred ninety-five pounds, well-muscled and light-skinned with eyes of brown that matched his eyes. Ezra had the same eyes and physique, though he was slightly smaller than Dillon, at five foot ten and one hundred ninety pounds. Each was dressed in a pair of comfortable blue jeans, a pair of Skechers and white ankle-socks, though they differed in their tees: Dillon’s tee was white with an aesthetically pleasing design, while Ezra’s was black with rainbow stripes around the base of each short sleeve.

                “Laine?” asked the older, and she nodded, as her cousins looked her over. She’d elected for a slip-on blouse, cobalt-blue and sleeveless, and a pair of hip-hugging black jeans in which she felt she looked nice, with a pair of black patent leather shoes with a two-inch boot heel on each.

                “Hey Dillon, Ezra,” she replied.

                “So do we hug, now, or what?” asked Ezra, and she rolled her shoulders.

                “Well, we just met, we can leave anything more than words to later when you two have had a chance to see if you like me,” she replied, and Ezra nodded, before Dillon motioned.

                “Let’s head to the food court, so we can sit down and have lunch while we get to know more about you. We know that our aunt and uncle died, and why you weren’t invited to live with. The latter message was hammered to us in a seriously sanctimonious tone that just annoyed the hell out of us so we’ve already moved out and gotten our own apartment. Currently we’re applying for college together and making ends meet by doing temp work, day labour, that sort of thing,” Dillon spoke at modest length as they walked, clearly sincere in wanting to get to know her and wanting that to be mutual, “So what do you do? You said you work in Harper’s upstairs in the office?”

                “Our parents only ever said nasty stuff; they never had any solid information. According to them you are just a girly-boy faggot whose parents failed to force you to be ‘manly,’ or some shit like that,” Ezra added, rolling his eyes at the part about what his parents called her.

                “Yes,” she replied to Dillon’s words, nodding when Ezra put in information that was upsetting since it meant there was no chance of her father’s brother and sister-in-law ever being part of her life, but based on what Ezra said it was clear that was for the best. She moved toward the line for Burger King, joined promptly by both young men.

                “As for what I do up there, well, I’ll tell you once we find a table,” she replied casually.

                “Is it really such unpleasant work?”

                “Oh, no, not at all, but it is somewhat more private work, and I am fairly hungry,” she replied and both gave a nod of understanding, as Ezra’s stomach rumbled, too. Once she’d ordered and received her lunch in the form of a modified double whopper with cheese, large fries, and a large Pepsi, then waited for them. It was only a couple minutes before Dillon sat down, and a couple more before Ezra sat down, as well, both of them across from her, with chicken sandwiches and onion rings.

                “So, what is this ‘somewhat more private’ work you do at Harper’s?”

                “I’m the store’s in-house sex employee,” she replied truthfully; if there was one constant about the work, you couldn’t do it if you were too ashamed to admit it to your friends and family. Her cousins, naturally, blinked and stared at her wide-eyed in reply, Ezra fumbling as he nearly dropped his lunch while she took a bite of her own.

                “Wait, what? Seriously?”

                “Yea,” she replied as she looked over at Dillon, “It was that, seek government assistance, or be homeless. So I did what my parents taught me to do, I made the choice that rendered me independent, self-sufficient, and financially secure. I have a good income, and I work hard for it.”

                “Yeah, but, you work naked, allowing men to…” started Ezra, and blinked a little when Laine simply nodded and rolled her shoulders a bit.

                “And women,” Laine added nonchalantly, causing a widening of their eyes once more as Dillon dropped his sandwich on the paper on the tray, “There’re women at Harper’s, too. I make more money by being willing to tend to all coworkers, not just some of them.”

                “Huh,” Dillon said, then took a deep breath and nodded, “well, I can respect your decision. It couldn’t have been easy, though you don’t seem like you’re particularly worn down or anything, so, I take it you’re… uh…” Dillon paused, suddenly realizing the question was a bit lewd and potentially invasive.

                “What?”

                “Uh, well… you look healthy and all, so, I mean, I guess you’re, uh… good at your job?” the other nineteen-year-old fumbled the words out as he realized that whether he saw her as a cousin or a stranger, asking either if they were good in bed was awkward, whether it was their job or not.

                “Yes, I am told I am quite proficient, enough so that I signed a six-year contract promising to continue at this store for the next few years in the profession,” she replied, and both young men nodded a little bit in response to that. She wasn’t ashamed of her work, even if she didn’t get asked about it much unless someone actually wanted to know, and few people really did.

                “So what’s it like being trans?” asked Ezra, changing the topic completely, “You’re quite beautiful, have you had it removed yet?” She just opened her mouth to answer the first question when Ezra tacked on a second, her cheeks warming as he called her beautiful. It _was_ nice to hear such praises, after all, even if it was in the course of a question most would’ve considered certainly nervy and invasive, and regardless of the source being her cousin.

                “I don’t know, what’s it like having a cock you _like_ having?”

                “Don’t know, haven’t used it yet,” Ezra answered cheekily, and a smile crossed her lips as she laughed quietly in response to the reply.

                “All right, then. Well, I mean, it’s difficult being trans, when I was growing up everything about my body, it just felt wrong. I didn’t have the word for it until I was in my teens, but I always knew there were things not right with my body and there’s wasn’t anything I could really do about it. As for the other thing, no, I have to work towards that. The company pays for it.”

                “Wait, Harper’s is _funding_ your transition?”

                “Yes, it is part of Harper’s more ethical approach to worker health, trans health concerns are included in their employee medical coverage. I may be a sex employee, but I’m still an employee and still receive impeccable medical coverage working here, and they’ve funded all the thermolysis and, well, my breasts,” she answered.

                “So the breasts are new?”

                “Brand new, surgery was only like two weeks ago. This is my day off, I had to do a double shift first day back after medical recovery leave was done,” she replied with a nod for Ezra.

                “Well, you look good,” he reiterated his previous statement about liking her appearance.

                “Wait, a double shift?” asked Dillon, and she nodded, “So you spend …”

                “Fourteen hours,” she supplied, and she watched both of them pale. They may not have had much experience themselves, but they knew fourteen hours was a long time to be naked and getting fucked.

                “Holy… you’re um… you’re not _in use_ the entire time, surely?”

                “No, the store doesn’t have that many employees, thankfully, though some double shifts it certainly feels like it, since some of them will come in early or stay a little late to get service before clocking in or after clocking out.”

                “Wait, they’re allowed to do that?”

                “Yeah, they don’t have to be on the clock yet or even on the schedule that day for me to be required to attend to them, since it’s my job to tend to employees. They’re always employees until they’re fired, whether they’re actually on the clock or not,” she said, and the boys both nodded a little bit in understanding. She couldn’t read them, but then, she wasn’t great at reading people in general, at least she didn’t think she was, so she just focused on eating her lunch.

                “So I’ll bet you don’t have much of a sex life outside work?”

                “Actually, I have two boyfriends.”

                “Wow, so you’re polyamourous and you have energy for them after work? You must really love them,” Ezra opined, and she nodded, blinking a little that he knew the word ‘polyamourous’ at all.

                “Surprised you know that that’s a thing,” she replied.

                “Yeah, our parents would just say on top of being a disgusting faggot you’re a cheating slut, too, if they knew about that,” Dillon added, “Conversely, Ezra and I like to form our own opinions, and we hate that kind of prejudiced talk. It’s really destructive and in high school we saw how it could tear people down and rip them apart, and that’s… it isn’t cool and it isn’t okay.”

                “So you’re treated okay at work?” asked Ezra, and she rolled her shoulders.

                “Well, no, but that’s what I get paid for. The more you volunteer for in this line of work the more you’ll get paid, whether anyone uses you for what’s available or not. It just happens that most of what I’m available for most or at least some of my coworkers are into,” she replied, and Dillon nodded.

                “How do your boyfriends feel about you being employed as the store sex employee?” the older brother asked.

                “Well, one of them is my best friend from high school and he works there, too. The other is Ethan, our mutual boyfriend, whom we both met through Harper’s because he’s a coworker, too,” she replied.

                “Wow, so the company pays you to have sex with your boyfriends at work and then pays them to have sex with you at work,” Dillon concluded, “Damn, that must be nice.” She grinned a little bit, chuckling at his comments.

                “So what’s it like working for Harper’s? I mean, is it a good company? How complete is the medical coverage for regular employees? What’s the paycheck like?” came a flurry of questions from Ezra.

                “Are you asking if I’d recommend working for Harper’s to someone that needs a stable job, yes, I absolutely would support that idea. It is an excellent company, and the medical coverage is the same for everyone, I don’t receive special improved medical coverage for being a sex employee. As for the pay, every employee receives a minimum of twelve dollars an hour as the store’s minimum wage.”

                “Wow, that’s like two dollars above the state minimum,” Dillon said, a little surprised.

                “So what if Dillon and I wanted to get jobs at Harper’s? I mean, the company can’t make you offer yourself to a family member, right?”

                “Well, it’d depend on _which_ Harper’s store you want to apply to; the company is permitted to hire you without consulting me at any store other than the one I work at. However, if you applied at the same store I work at, the store would need to receive my authorization before they could legally hire you.”

                “Since the store cannot force you to let a relative fuck you,” Ezra supplied, and she rolled her shoulders a bit.

                “Yes and no. The store cannot force me to authorize them to hire you: if you apply for jobs at the same store I work at and I say no, that is the end of it, they cannot legally hire you. However, if I authorize hiring you, that makes you not only family members but coworkers, and since my job is to satisfy the sexual needs of coworkers including to allow coworkers to fuck me…”

                “You could get fired for denying your services to two of your coworkers,” Dillon supplied, and she nodded.

                “The corporate legal structure is set up to strongly discourage workplace sex employees from allowing their store to hire their relatives by making it like that, basically,” Laine concluded.

                “You’re only required to tend Harper’s employees, though, not simply all mall employees, right?”

                “Correct. If employees of Sears or Macy’s are horny, they have to look for someone outside of work, because those two companies both have instituted a nationwide ban on hiring sex employees at any store. It’s part of an image thing, I guess, I don’t know,” she replied, “I just know when I applied for work in their commission departments or at a cash register, they refused to hire me.”

                “Right,” replied Dillon, “So are there any other Harper’s stores in this area? I don’t want to work at the same store where the store’s sex employee is my cousin.”

                “None in the immediate area, unfortunately, but there’s the county mall in the next county, they’ve got one at that store, too. I don’t know the exact location, so I can’t promise it’d be a reasonable commute, unless you move apartments somewhere midway between this one, that one, and a local college,” she replied.

                “That’d probably be best, then we can see you regularly, work for a great company, and be close to college,” Dillon agreed, “I haven’t started college yet, was waiting for Ezra. I mean, we’re real close, so I didn’t mind to wait a year so we could enroll together.”

                “Yeah; I definitely like you, so I definitely want to see more of you,” Ezra added, blinking as he realized how that might have sounded, given the previous conversation, and quickly amended his statement, “I mean, I want to see you more often and spend more time with you. You’re cool to talk about this so freely, I figured most people in your line of work would be… I don’t know, I mean I’ve never met anyone in your line of work as far as I know.”

                “Well, I’m not ashamed of my profession or shy about admitting what I do to pay my expenses. However, if you asked me a question that would be something nobody really wants to know about a family member, that’s one I’d decline to answer,” she replied, and the boys nodded promptly.

                “So, is there anything fun to do in the area?” asked Dillon.

                “Well, it really depends on your definition of fun, but there’s a Six Flags nearby, there’s the beach, a number of other things like that, a couple very nice public pools, a local stable for horseback riding, that sort of thing,” Laine answered.

                “Wait, if we get a job for the Harper’s in the next county over, there’s no risk of you being sent there for any reason, or transferred, or anything, right?” asked Ezra, suddenly thinking of it, but Laine shook her head.

                “Under the law, stores cannot transfer sex employees nor can a sex employee be sent temporarily to another store ‘on business,’ in part due to the risk of running into a family member who might be employed at that location. Also in part because we didn’t volunteer to be run all over the state or country,” she replied, “some people working in a business are so good at their job that they’re sent all over to teach others to do it better, too. They don’t do that with sex employees.” Ezra nodded with a breath of relief at the news.

                “Okay, good, just wanted to make certain,” he replied as he continued eating his lunch.

                “Well, it sounds like there’s a lot of stuff that you enjoy doing, but maybe we can go to Six Flags, sometime. You, me, Ezra, your boyfriends, as a group,” Dillon offered, and Laine smiled at the notion.

                “It would be a nice afternoon. I only get one day off each week, but it’d be nice to spend it doing something fun with my boyfriends and my cousins,” Laine answered agreeably. The rest of the lunch consisted of similar topics, innocuous back-and-forth that lent credence to their claims of wanting to get to know her as they actually did so, and shared with her things that helped her learn more about them, in turn. When she returned home, she had a lot to share with her boyfriends, particularly Ethan who was previously unaware she had any living family members. Once Laine explained that her aunt and uncle bore intense prejudice against the LGBT community, however, he understood right away the circumstances that led to her career choice.

                Her aunt and uncle would have left her to scrape by on welfare or go homeless before they would’ve helped a pansexual trans girl.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chislaine reconnects with a childhood friend who becomes her second private client, and experiences outdoor sex for the first time, resulting in the acquisition of an unexpected third private client.

                Laine sat on the back porch, or more accurately on the low concrete wall encircling it with her legs dangling over the outer edge, staring out into the small yard with a lush green lawn and several very handsome, healthy trees. For the last two months, her life had been pleasantly busy, working six days a week at Harper’s, tending Chad on the mornings of her day off, hanging out with her cousins and boyfriends as she got to know the former. Then there was more good news, Harper’s had hired a part-time slut, a rather adorable eighteen-year-old twink by the name of Oliver, who worked exclusively when she was out. He came in nights, on her day off, and when she was given an additional day off to see her physician or psychiatrist, in accordance with Harper’s commitment to the physical and mental health of their employees. She’d even been informed that she’d now have two days off each week, as Oliver had volunteered to work a full eight-hour shift on her days off and would come in a little later than her, so both morning and evening shifts could use him.

                It was nice having two days off instead of one, and it was great that her pay hadn’t been diminished because of it, due to her being a contract whore, not an hourly one as when she was hired. As she sat on the ledge, Laine heard the clear sound of the back door of the house opening and closing, before Tyler appeared pulling himself up to her left and Ethan hopped up on her right.

                “So you going to take more private clients since you’ve got two days off a week now?” asked Ethan, and she tilted her head thoughtfully for a moment, then nodded.

                “Yeah, probably, I mean, if you boys don’t mind,” she answered, and Tyler shook his head.

                “Nah, we don’t mind at all, slutflower,” Tyler assured her, “we have each other, too, and since your birthday we’ve been exchanging blowjobs during your sessions with Chad.”

                “Yeah, we’re fine, and we love you, and we know you love us, so if you want to accept more private clients, that’s totally fine,” Ethan concurred, “besides, it’s more money toward buying our own house, and that’s never a bad thing. Plus we still have you all to ourselves one day a week, but as long as we get to fuck you each night and get our afternoon hangout just us and your cousins, I don’t care if you take clients both days.” She smiled and leaned over to him, kissing his lips gently, before swaying in the other direction to kiss Tyler just as affectionately.

                “You boys are awesome,” she opined, and they smiled in appreciation of the praise, before her cell chimed. Ethan reached over and picked it up, since it was on the other side of him as she was, and held it over to her, allowing her to take what was probably a text message.

                “By the way, do you still have that session scheduled for this afternoon with that crystal healer?”

                “Yeah,” she answered idly as she swiped her phone to check the chime.

 

                _New Text Message: Remy Sweier_

                She blinked at the name as she read it, having not seen or heard from Remy in a few years now, and so tilted her head thoughtfully as she stared at his name.

                “Text message?” Ethan asked, and she nodded, “Who’s it from?”

                “Remy Sweier,” she replied, and his eyebrows furrowed with unfamiliarity, “Kid I met in elementary school, we were in the same classroom from like first grade to eighth, then I didn’t see him again.”

                “Wonder what he wants,” Tyler mused aloud.

                “I don’t,” she replied with a relaxed roll of her shoulders, rather confident that Remy was messaging for the same reason Chad messaged. As she swiped to check the message, she waited to find out whether her deduction would prove accurate or not.

                _Hey Laine, been a really long time,_ the text message read, _sorry I missed your parents’ funeral._

 _It’s all right, there wasn’t really a requirement for you to attend. I would’ve appreciated it, but I’m sure you had your reasons_ , she texted back, unresentful.

                _Yeah, my parents were my reasons. Sent me to a private high school out-of-state, private as in like holy fuck private, couldn’t leave, but could order stuff online or over the phone with my monthly stipend_ , he texted back, then a second message followed. _That’s how I was able to at least send the flowers. I hope they were all right._

_They were lovely, I’m not sure how you found black roses, but I found it charmingly appropriate._

_I’m glad_ , he texted back, _so I’m back in town now, though, having graduated. I am now enrolled in the state university, attending classes at their campus in the city._

 _Cool, glad to hear you were able to get through that and come back home_ , she texted back.

                _Same here, Laine; so, hey, I know this might be a little unexpected, but I’d like to see you_ , he texted, and she nodded a little bit, having actually expected that, _As a client, I mean._

                _I had a feeling that was your reason for messaging me_ , she texted back, and got an immediate response.

                _Not the only reason_ , he assured her quickly, _Promise, not the only reason, but you were super cute in school._

 _I won’t deny that I thought about you while I was at the academy_ , he continued, then texted again, _When I learned you’re a girl, everything made sense._

 _Thanks, Remy_ , she texted back, _Yes, I will take you as a client. I warn you, I am a slut but not a cheap one._

A long moment of silence, then he texted back, _Money is no concern. Do you prefer to be addressed as a slut or as Laine?_

 _Either is fine_ , she texted back, accustomed to her coworkers and her both of her boyfriends talking like that, since the latter used her at work and she was almost always the bottom at home, too.

                _Would you be offended if I addressed you as a slut?_

_No, my coworkers at Harper’s never use my name when I’m on the clock, and a few of them don’t use it even when I am off the clock unless it’s somewhere customers can hear them._

_All right, then. I promise, money is not a concern, I will pay very well to use you, slut_ , he texted back, _I want to meet today, whore, to negotiate our session, and to use you immediately as soon as that negotiation is concluded._

 _Your rules and boundaries will be respected, acknowledged, and adhered to, slut_ , he added in a third message that popped up quickly on the heels of the second, _Do you have a meeting place where you could promptly strip down and be used at the conclusion of negotiations?_

She was silent for a long moment as she thought about that. Public sex was certainly a kink for some people, and the legalization of prostitution had lent itself to some kinkier developments along those lines.

                _Emerald Bay State Park is a reasonable drive, and there’s portions of the shoreline that have been converted into a sex-positive clothing-free area,_ she texted back, _It caters to those who desire outdoor sex and it readily welcomes prostitution._

 _It uses a stamp system, allowing guests to be readily identified, and there are clothed park rangers around, ensuring nobody is made the victim of any sort of assault._ She’d never been there, but she knew about it because Chad had discussed a possibility of going there for their sessions, occasionally.

                _What sort of stamp system?_

 _Everyone who enters that part of the park surrenders all clothing at one of the approved waystations, and is then stamped with henna ink_ , she texted back, then added two more texts after that. _The stamps are slut, client, private, public, and nymph. They are large and very easily legible and must be placed in positions where everyone would be able to see them._

 _Seriously, private?_ Remy replied.

                _The meanings aren’t quite so literal_ , she texted back, then added a second text, _Just joining in is prohibited._

 _Private means someone may not ask to join in, but can approach when the tryst is done,_ she continued, _Public means approaching an act in progress and asking questions or requesting to join is allowed._

_And what’s the difference between slut and nymph?_

_Slut refers exclusively to a paid whore, whereas a nymph is someone who has come exclusively to get fucked,_ she texted back, then continued with a second text, _Most visitors receive two stamps, except clients._

 _Client refers both to the paying customer of a slut and to those who are looking to do the fucking but aren’t looking to get fucked themselves_ , she concluded, _There’s also an entrance fee, of course._

 _Of course, and I will pay your entrance fee as well, whore_ , he texted back promptly, and she nodded to herself as she read that.

                _Good. Do you have any questions?_

_How will I pay you when our clothes and belongings are at the waystations?_

_They will give you a small satchel for your wallet; every slut and nymph is accompanied by a park ranger in accordance with park policy_ , she texted back, _only open in the summer, the income from the entrance fee pays for the seasonal rangers and their hourly wage._

 _So I simply pay you as normal, and you put the money in your own satchel_ , he texted back.

                _Correct._

_When do you want to meet?_

_Noon, it’s going to be beautiful outside, nice day to get fucked by the water_ , she replied.

                _See you soon_ , he texted back.

                “All right, I’m taking him as a client and we’re going to meet up at Emerald Bay State Park. I’ll see you later, lovers,” she kissed each again and then hurried off, leaving her boyfriends to play with each other, which as they said, they enjoyed as much as they enjoyed her.

                The drive to Emerald Bay State Park was quiet, peaceful, and honestly relaxing, once she passed city limits and was out into the countryside. On arrival, she found a text message from Remy waiting for her as she checked her phone once she’d parked.

                _There’re four parking lots and twelve waystations, which one will you be at, slut?_

 _Waystation three_ , she replied simply, before sliding her phone into the back pocket of her short denim shorts, practically denim panties with pockets, and straightening her sleeveless white pullover. She pulled one foot and then the other up onto the driver’s seat, slipping her feet out of her shoes and socks and putting them on the passenger seat before getting out and walking across the hot pavement to the stone path. She followed it to the sign with waystations noted on it, then branched off down the path that led to waystation three, walking at a comfortable pace as not to exert herself before work.

                She only had to wait a few minutes, before Remy approached down the path. He had a light apricot tone that suggested he’d spent an unhappy amount of time indoors the last few years, but her fellow nineteen-year-old looked, otherwise, no worse for wear. A handsome young man with black hair and grey-green irises, he’d grown considerably since she last saw him, standing now five eleven and about a hundred ninety-five pounds of healthy athletic muscle.

                “Hey slut,” Remy greeted, sounding as if he was forcing himself to try to sound casual about addressing her as a slut to her face, but she smiled and opened her arms. He moved in promptly, accepting the invitation and hugging her gently, before pulling back from it to look at her.

                “Hey, Remy, good to see you again,” she replied, and he nodded enthusiastically.

                “Likewise,” he replied, pulling his wallet out as they stepped up to the waystation, “Two to enter.”

                “And what will your stamp be, sir?” asked the man standing at the waystation, around three years older than either of them, Laine would guess.

                “Client,” he replied.

                “And yours, miss?” the man asked, looking to her.

                “Slut, Public,” she replied, and the man nodded again.

                “That’ll be one fifty for you, one twenty for the lady,” the man said, accepting the cash as Remy handed over two hundred seventy to pay for both of them, “Remove your clothes and place them in these bins, please.” Behind the man was a sign hanging from the branches of two trees with thin ropes that read simply, _No clothes beyond this point_.

                Laine pulled her shirt off quickly, dumping it in the small bin, before sliding her shorts and panties down her hips and stepping out of them, promptly dropping them in, too, sans her wallet. As Remy did the same with a pair of light blue jeans, dark blue boxers, a grey tee, white ankle-socks, and a pair of sneakers, the man placed a pair of small satchels on the counter.

                “These will be the carrycases for your wallets and cell phones,” he said, and Laine nodded putting hers in the satchel quickly and shouldering it, “Your park ranger today will be Morgan Harlac. Morgan!” As his name was called, a handsome twenty-year-old with dusty blond hair and green eyes appeared, standing just slightly larger than Remy, clothed in a khaki button-up tee, khaki shorts, and buff-coloured hiking boots with white ankle-socks. The tee had his name embroidered in black, and he nodded to the nude visitors.

                “Welcome to Emerald Bay State Park,” he said, as the other man rolled **PUBLIC** and **SLUT** onto the back of Laine’s left shoulder and the front of her right shoulder, one above the other.

                “Sir,” the other man said, and Remy quickly moved over, the word **CLIENT** being inked in henna in equally huge letters in the same locations. There’d certainly be no confusion if anyone looked at them, Laine was a whore and Remy was the man who’d brought her here to make use of her.

                “Enjoy your day at Emerald Bay,” the man said, sitting back down to wait for the next people that may come along looking to enter.

                “So where would you two like to go today?” asked Morgan, looking at them, maintaining eye contact for the most part though his eyes did travel across both of their bodies in a quick once-over.

                “Any qualms about the beach?” she asked as she looked at Remy, who shook his head.

                “Beach is fine, bitch,” he replied, motioning for Morgan to lead the way, and the older male led them on the quickest path to the bayside, with lovely sand sprawling along a grand shoreline. There were dozens of people around, though they were spread out quite liberally, and Remy chose a spot that wasn’t prudishly far from others, but wasn’t super close, either. Morgan collected a beach towel for them, spreading the huge stretch of white cloth out for them, a cotton spread Laine thought looked big enough for a picnic. She took a seat immediately, watching Morgan sit down at one corner, crossing his legs and leaning back a little bit to watch them as Remy took a seat, too.

                “Is there anything the park would object to me doing to her?”

                “Within normal boundaries, no, not as long as she consents to it,” Morgan assured him, and Remy turned his attention immediately back to Laine.

                “Are you looking for a basic thing today, Remy, or?”

                “Probably boring compared to what your coworkers do at the store, but yeah. I want to pull your hair and call you names, fuck your mouth and fuck your ass, and if others come fuck you I’m going to stay and watch and then you will suck me off again at the end,” he replied, and when she nodded, he smiled, “So how much will that cost?”

                It was honestly a surprisingly simple request, nothing too out-there, and he was certainly right about people at Harper’s doing a lot more to her, so she was inclined to give him a comparatively low price, “One hundred, and the sixty-dollar cost of roundtrip gas.”

                He’d end up paying a little less than Chad paid for a lot more, but Chad also lived a lot closer and would be certainly paying the bonus sixty for gas if they started coming out here for what he liked doing to her.

                “All right, no trouble at all,” he said, pulling a hundred and three twenties from his wallet and handing it over to her, at which point she slid the satchel off her shoulder and set it beside their ranger-escort. She rose up into a kneel as Remy stood in front of her, his cock having grown hard on the walk here and now standing a solid eight inches in length and two in thickness. He took a hold of her hair and yanked her head forward, thrusting his cock into her mouth and looking down at her, taking a deep breath as if steeling his nerve to actually use her instead of just talking about it, thinking about it, paying for it.

                “Suck it, slut,” he ordered in a voice only somewhat firm and commanding, albeit certainly nobody was going to be condemning or critiquing his performance, as Laine started to provide the service he’d paid for. She bobbed her head, sliding silk-soft lips up and down the length of his cock while her tongue rolled around it firmly, massaging the muscle as her lips caressed the surface. A gentle moan accompanied the movements, sending pleasurable vibrations through his cock and inspiring him to start rolling his hips, at first. As he grew more comfortable and confident in his use of her, fingers in her hair tightened and the movement of her head was limited as he began thrusting with increasing force and aggression.

                Her back arched as he fucked her face harder, her own shaft hardening as she continued to suck while other park visitors started to take notice of the kneeling whore in use boldly emblazoned with the words public and slut. As men gathered, arousal clear, as well as the henna-ink word **PRIVATE** that indicated they were simply here to savour the outdoor nudity and the sex-positive environment, her eyes focused on them one at a time. One looked to be about twenty, another a few years older than that, the last in his mid to upper thirties, if she had to make estimates on them.

                “How much for your mouth?” asked the latter. She held up her hands and showed six fingers, three on each hand, from which he correctly verbally surmised a cost of sixty dollars.

                “How about your ass?” asked the youngest of the three men. She pulled back, and Remy allowed her to slide up and let him out of her mouth.

                “Ninety, and client gets first ride,” she answered, before Remy pushed her head down on his cock once more, and resumed fucking her mouth hard and fast. Now that their questions were asked and answered, he was determined to enjoy ploughing his childhood friend’s mouth in the open air of a public park, even if this was a private section of a public park. Soon enough, the three men had presented the money and put it in her satchel, one hundred fifty dollars each, though it was obvious she couldn’t stroke three men’s cocks while sucking a fourth, having only two hands. As a result, the three men did what Laine assumed all men did whenever there were three men wanting something there were only two of: they played rock, paper, scissors, until decisive victors were established. After a few rounds of that, Laine wrapped her fingers around the youngest and the eldest of the three cocks, stroking them fast and firm while the men waited on the availability of her mouth.

                She closed her eyes as she stroked them, when she felt Remy’s cock starting to pulse in her mouth, felt hands in her hair tightening further, before he pushed to the hilt. She swallowed as he released down her throat, and as soon as his hands left her hair new fingers tangled in as the youngest quickly seized the opening. When Remy pulled out of her mouth, the youngest yanked her hair and shoved into her mouth himself even as Remy was moving around to her rump, beginning to fuck her fast and hard as Remy got in positioned. On one of the young man’s thrusts, Remy thrust himself into her ass, lubricated by her mouth and throat, ramming it to the hilt and making her yelp softly around the young man’s cock, as her fingers moved to wrap around a fourth shaft. She could see another young man, of probably eighteen, sitting on the beach just slightly in the water, watching with a clearly visible erection of his own and marked likewise with **PRIVATE** on his shoulder, but he didn’t approach.

                She wasn’t entirely sure why, but her focus returned to the cock in her mouth as she sucked hard while the two young men hammered her between them. As she continued to suck, Remy’s fingers tightened around her hips and his own pounded her ass harder as he groaned in arousal, “That’s right, suck his cock you filthy little slut. Blow a total stranger right in front of everyone, you dirty little cunt!”

                He was starting to come into his dominant streak, his tone hardening and strengthening as he got used to that she’d allow him to treat her however he wanted as long as he paid for it appropriately. She arched her back and groaned on the man’s cock, as Remy thrust harder, whining faintly as he increased his force further to make better use of her, and paid less consideration to her in the process. She certainly didn’t require her coworkers to show her consideration at work, nor did she require it from Chad, so she didn’t require it from Remy, either. It was pleasant to receive, and it reduced the price, but if they wanted to pay more to be meaner, she had no objections to that.

                Remy’s second round didn’t last super long, but it lasted long enough for the twenty-year-old to pull out and unload on her face, for which she held up two fingers. He quickly added a twenty to her satchel, once he’d wiped off in her hair and sat down to wait until her ass was vacant, zooming to hammer her ass the way he had her mouth. Just as soon as Remy was finished and out of the way, the twenty-year-old and thirty-something were bouncing her between them while she stroked the twenty-something. By the time they were finished, three loads decorated her face and back, and the men had left while she sucked off Remy for a second time, before cleaning her face of then four loads of cum, then lying on the towel on her back.

                When the young man on the beach finally came over, she looked over at him as Remy lay beside her looking at the sky and recovering his energy in the process.

                “Excuse me, but, ah…” started the young man, “I was wondering… how much for your cock?”

                “You want my cock for something?” she asked as she propped herself on her elbows, and the brown-haired eighteen-year-old nodded quickly.

                “Yes. I want to suck you, I can pay,” he confirmed, and she nodded then let herself fall lightly back onto the towel, spreading her legs for him.

                “Thirty,” she said, turning her head to watch him slip three tens into her satchel, bringing her income to an impressive seven hundred today, which she’d need to write in her ledger as her personal clientele income. Her gaze returned to the sky as she felt the young man move between her thighs, then closed briefly with a sigh of pleasure as his tongue touched her cock and he started to worship her cock with kisses and long licks from base to tip. He was not inexperienced by any means, though it seemed as if perhaps it had been a while before he’d actually gotten to have an actual cock in his mouth.

                His head rose and fell in a steady sequence, sucking her slowly as he savoured the taste of her once his lips wrapped around it, taking her to the hilt each time he sank down on it before rising slowly once more. It was a lovely experience, lying in the warm sunlight by the lake, freshly fucked (and seven hundred dollars for it), a gorgeous young man sucking her cock. Laine arched her back a little and moaned softly in pleasure, hearing Remy move beside her a bit and feeling his fingers in her hair. Her mouth opened as he pulled her hair to angle her head back, sliding his cock into her mouth once more as he knelt above her head and began fucking her throat as the younger male just continued to slowly suck her toward release.

                “Yeah, you little whore, take my cock like the fucking filthy slut you are,” Remy growled lustfully as he once more began to fuck her mouth hard and fast, causing her body to sway a bit as the other boy sucked harder and started to bob his head quicker. She arched and groaned on it, feeling herself starting to pulse in the mouth of one client while the other bucked against her mouth and held as he started to release his seed down her throat once more.

                “Mm,” moaned the client between her thighs, as her seed spilled out onto his tongue and was quickly taken down his throat, he’d paid well for this and he wasn’t going to lose the reward he’d purchased, certainly.

                Once her release concluded, he continued to nurse on her length, draining her completely before licking her clean, then finally scooting back to a position between her calves. He waited as Remy finished in her mouth, pumping until he was done with his own release and certain she’d sucked him dry before pulling his shaft free of her lips again.

                As she sat up, Chislaine’s attention returned to the young man in front of her, between her legs, who offered her a shy smile as he looked up at her, lying on his belly for the moment, arms crossed under his chest.

                “Thank you. My name’s Logan,” he introduced himself, “I’d like to be a client of yours in the future, if that’d be possible?”

                “You’ll want only to suck my cock and drink my cum, then go?” she asked, and he nodded quietly in answer, “sounds like you’re a fairly submissive kind of boy, huh?” He nodded at once to her comment, and she smiled a little, reaching down to put her hand on his head, sliding her fingers into his hair and rubbing his scalp gently with her palm.

                “All right, you can be a client, but how often do you wish to see me, Logan?”

                “As often as you’ll permit, Miss,” he answered deferentially, and she nodded a little bit.

                “I work the morning shift five days a week, and I work a double-shift twice a month or thereabouts,” Laine said in answer, “so I am available for you to service me six days a week.”

                “I would love such an arrangement,” he answered unhesitatingly, “If you would permit me the privilege, of course, Miss.”

                “All right, then. I work at Harper’s in the county mall,” Laine replied, “my workday ends at four and I usually walk out with two young men around a quarter after. You will arrive at four sharp and wait for me inside the southern entrance; there is a small alcove near there where you will suck, swallow, and leave. On my days off, you will come to my boyfriend’s apartment; you will suck, swallow, and leave. Am I clear, Logan?”

                “Yes, Miss.”

                “Good. You will pay me once per week, two hundred dollars for the week, allowing you to immediately get to sucking my cock and allowing you to leave immediately when I dismiss you. Is there anything else you would like in our sessions other than simply to suck my cock and swallow my cum?”

                “Yes, Miss. Would it be possible for you to call me names and insult me while I suck you?” the young man asked, “Also, could you occasionally fuck my mouth instead of my sucking you off?”

                “Yes, though both of those things would cost a little extra,” she answered, and he nodded immediately.

                “Of course, no problem, I can pay,” he replied enthusiastically, and so Laine granted him an affirmative nod.

                “All right, then, what do you like to be called, what sort of insults do you enjoy?”

                “Whatever you like, Miss, please just be very, very mean to me while I pleasure you, I want you to treat me as bad as your other clients pay to treat you,” he implored, and she tousled his hair gently with a nod of understanding. It occurred to her that perhaps he was exploring the possibility of becoming a whore himself and was looking to pay an experienced slut to expose him to how he might be used and abused, himself.

                “Very well, Logan. My weekly price will be two hundred forty dollars for everything. If I don’t grab hold of your hair, you are to suck me, swallow, and leave. If I put my hands in your hair, you are to stay still and move your head only as I force it to move for my pleasure, as I will fuck your mouth. In those cases,” she said, “you will take it, swallow when I cum, and once you’ve swallowed you are to get out of my sight immediately. You won’t take off your clothes, you won’t play with yourself, you won’t attain an orgasm, in the context of being my client you will exist for my pleasure, period. I will not call you, you will be at the appointed location at the appointed time, you will swallow when I cum in your mouth and you will get lost.” He didn’t wince at how brief she wanted him to be around in these sessions, he instead offered an enthusiastically submissive nod that told her he might make a rather fine whore, himself, or a good slave for someone.

                “Yes, Miss, thank you, Miss,” Logan replied, “I look forward to being your cocksucking boy.”

                “Good. I must also warn you, as I am trans, the eventuality is that I won’t always have a cock you can suck,” she said, and he nodded quickly in understanding.

                “I understand, Miss. I would like you to force me to suck a different cock at that point, Miss,” he replied, and she thought about it for a moment and then nodded in answer.

                “Very well, boy,” she said, trying out the word he’d used to describe himself, telling her he wanted to be her cocksucking boy, and she saw an involuntary smile curve the edges of his lips, “Do you have the money right now for the upcoming week?”

                “Yes, Miss!” was his immediate answer, followed by drawing out two hundred forty dollars in cash, placing it quickly into her satchel for her, in the form of four fifties and two twenties.

                “Good boy,” she praised, and a faint pinkness coloured her cheeks as she saw the involuntary shiver of elation her choice of words had solicited in him. It occurred to her that he was indeed quite submissive, and quite attracted to her as a direct result of having watched as she was fucked by a few strangers. She took his cell phone and added her number, added his number to her own, and texted him the address of Ethan’s apartment where he’d come suck her off on her off days. She’d elected for him to suck her off around midday on those days, so it wouldn’t disrupt her afternoon outings with her boyfriends and her cousins.

                “Are you able to suck your own cock, boy?” she asked, and he nodded quickly in answer.

                “Yes, Miss, I am flexible enough for that,” he replied quickly.

                “Good. Go suck yourself off and swallow it. You are not to cum anymore unless it’s in your own mouth, am I clear, boy?” she asked, forcing her voice to take a firmer tone than it normally had. He nodded quickly in response to the command.

                “Yes, Miss!” he said, shifting up from lying prone to a kneeling position and quickly curling his upper body to slide his lips around his own cock right in front of her. She laid back and relaxed, watching what was perhaps now ‘her boy’ as he went down on himself, his eyes remaining fixed on her own cock, she noticed, as he slid down on his own. It was fairly impressive, she had to admit, watching his lips slide down eight inches of cock, spread around a rod two inches thick and taking it to the hilt, knowing he was deep-throating himself.

                “Good boy, you little slut,” she praised, experimentally, watching the shiver of pleasure that rolled through him at her word choice, watching his movements hasten a little bit as he started to suck himself faster. He bobbed his head hard and quick on his rod, and she found she enjoyed watching a boy her own age blow himself for her enjoyment.

                “Reposition so you can thrust your hips against your face,” she instructed, and watched as he swiftly modified his position without taking himself out of his mouth, and then began to fuck his own mouth, “Harder bitch! Faster!”

                “Mm!” groaned the young man as his hips began to tense and strain as he increased the force and speed with which he was shoving his own cock down his throat. She heard him cough a couple times, and saw his eyes watering, and she liked the sight of that, as well.

                “That’s right boy, choke on it, choke on that meat,” she encouraged, watching him fuck his own mouth even harder and faster than before, and heard him start choking on it more. She watched until he came down his own throat, drinking it without hesitation, cleaning himself up and then uncurling his body to stand up and leave when she nodded for him to leave.

                She and Remy remained for a bit longer to enjoy the sunlight, and in Laine’s case another couple one-visit customers wandered through bringing her total to eleven hundred, before they left the park and split ways for the day.

 

                _New Text Message: Remy Sweier_

_New Text Message: Logan Wallace_

 

                When she returned home she found two new texts when she parked in the driveway and checked her phone, one from Remy and one from Logan.

 

                _Thank you for this afternoon, Laine_ , Remy had texted, _It was wonderful being able to make use of you._

 _You are quite welcome, Remy, and you may continue to call me slut, whore, or whatever else you like, if that would be your personal preference_ , she texted back, and received an immediate text back.

                _All right… slut_ , he texted back, seeming perhaps tentative about it given the ellipsis included, but he did it, and she wasn’t going to condemn it. She sent back a smiley face for him, which got an immediate response, as well.

                _Okay, well, I will see you next time, whore. Same time, same place, next week, slut?_

 _Yes_ , she texted back, and then switched to look at Logan’s message.

                _Thank You for allowing me to service You, Miss_ , Logan texted, _I am honoured to have the privilege of being Your boy._ She didn’t miss the positioning of his capitalizations, she knew that meant he was demonstrating submission to her, which was certainly charmingly obedient of him, particularly since he was paying for it.

                _Quite welcome, boy_ , she texted back experimentally, _you suck well and put on a good show._

 _Thank You, Miss_ , he replied immediately, subserviently. She hoped their relationship would be healthy and good for him, she’d terminate the arrangement if she ever felt as if it were unhealthy, but as long as it was something healthy and helpful for him, she’d charge a reasonable rate.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chislaine goes out to the movies with her family about a year into her employment with Harper's and has some fun at the theatre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long-awaited (...by like, six of you...) eleventh chapter, which I hope everyone enjoys. Courteous comments, critiques, questions, or thoughts, are as always very much welcome. Don't ask who fucked her other than Tyler and Ethan, though -- it's a mystery fuck for a reason, so you can use your imagination for who's fucking her here. Sufficed to say, there were no cocks she recognized other than her boyfriends' cocks.

By the end of her first year of work, and about the fifteen-month mark from high school graduation, her life had made a rather impressive course correction. As she sat in her shared bedroom, reviewing her bank statement via the internet, gentle fingers slipped around her torso as lips pressed softly to her right nape. The number before her, at the moment, having paid her taxes for the year's income, in the appropriate quarterly increments, was phenomenally satisfying to look at: **$63,618.40** in her bank account. She was already receiving credit card offers, regardless if she were eligible or ineligible for their card: some companies didn't offer cards to citizens for whom their job description was sex. Their mass mailings never knew who did what, though, so she still got offers, which she viewed largely as a nuisance.

“Everything looking right?”

“Yep,” she replied, as Ty kissed her nape again, “by the end of the contract, I should be able to contribute a rather impressive amount to our joint fund for buying our own home, just the three of us.”

“Sexy,” Tyler assured, “What are your plans after the contract expires?”

“Well, Lorton will probably attempt to entice me into renewing it. I don't think I'll renew for six more years when the contract ends, of course, but, I may renew for a little. I am going to look up some investment brokers, too.”

“Sounds like a smart plan. So are you about ready for the movies tonight?”

“Almost, I mean, more-or-less, just need to comb my hair, again, decide how much I want to stand out with how I dress. Definitely going to wear a skirt, though,” she replied, signing out of the bank website and then shutting the computer down to stand up and walk to the closet to look through her dresses and skirts.

Smiling as her fingers reached it, she pulled her sleeveless, ankle-length denim dress out, the vibrantly navy blue colour hungrily consuming all light that struck it. A tasteful, curving V-neck in the front and a zipper rising up a back that went all the way to the base of the neck, she slipped into it easily, one arm twisting behind her to start the process of zipping it up. Her other arm went over her shoulder, and she transferred the zipper smoothly from fingers of one hand to fingers of the other.

“Damn, that's sexy,” Ethan said from the doorway as he stepped in as she was transferring the zipper of her dress, and she looked over her shoulder and smiled. A moment later, she began pulling on a pair of knee-high socks of simple white cotton, as she heard the voice of one of her cousins calling to her.

“Hey, Laine, are you up here? Tyler's parents said …”

“She's in here,” Ethan answered her cousin as Dillon stepped in and stared at her almost blankly.

“Fucking wow,” her cousin blurted out, before coughing into one hand while rubbing the back of his neck with the other, “Ah, sorry.”

“I am going to take that as a compliment. Thank you,” she replied instead, as she turned and walked over to him, giving him a hug, followed by offering one to Ezra as he stepped into the room.

“Now I know where they got the _devil in a blue dress_ analogy,” Ezra threw in, somewhat cheekily, offering a warm smile besides.

“You boys all set to head out? I just need to comb my hair and pick out a pair of shoes,” Laine replied, and her cousins nodded in answer.

“My parents are all set, too. Here, wear these, they go very nicely with the dress,” Tyler offered, extending his hand holding what were, admittedly, her favourite pair of date night shoes, anyway. Boot-heeled shoes of a black patent leather design with a strap across the bridge and comfortable, she took them and sat on the edge of the bed, to slip them on and strap them.

Standing again, she walked to the mirror and picked up her comb, taking her time to comb her hair in long, smooth strokes, having allowed it to grow as long as it would grow over the last four months. Once she was finished with that, she picked up her clutch-style pocketbook, made of blue snakeskin, and turned around as Ethan held up a fleece-lined denim jacket for her, one which would match her dress well enough.

“So, wait, you're both …?”

“Yes, we are both her boyfriends, and all three of us work at Harper's,” Tyler answered, “Laine is the only one employed as …”

“An intimate services specialist,” piped Ezra, with a smile.

“ … that is the politest way I've heard anyone describe my job,” Laine replied, offering a warm smile to her cousin, “Thank you.”

“Wait, is that snakeskin?”

“It is locally-sourced snakeskin, from the Harmony-certified Hollister Farm,” she replied, handing over the pocketbook to let him see the fold-over closure with a hidden titanium clasp and see the imprinted certification on it, “I don't do poached snakeskin or raised-to-be-killed snakeskin. Harmony or nothing.”

“Nice,” Ezra replied approvingly, handing it back. Given the certification, the snakeskin was gathered with no greater harm to the snake than wool gathered from annual sheep-shearing. Slipping the clutch into a pocket inside her jacket, she shooed her cousins forward to head downstairs, with her lovers trailing behind her as the whole group moved downstairs.

“So what movie are we going to see, or are we going to decide when we get there?”

“More of a decide when we get there sort of thing; hoping to find some kind of comedy. Sound good?” was Tyler's response, and Chislaine nodded in answer.

“All set to go?” asked Penelope as the five of them came downstairs, “Lovely, then, let's head out, then.”

A few minutes later, all three vehicles were on the road, and Ethan's attention was turned toward Chislaine, where she sat in the front passenger seat, “Chislaine, you ever consider a mystery fuck?”

“Pardon me?”

“A mystery fuck. You'd basically close your eyes and suck some cocks but me and Tyler would be the only ones talking; the other guys, you'd never know their names, never see their faces, never hear their voices. You'd only know their cock is in your mouth and you're going to suck them off.”

“Ohh, that sounds weird but kind of exciting. Were you wanting to set up something like that?”

“Sort of. The theatre we're going to, it has a room upstairs where customers can go to have sex, for a price,” Ethan replied, “You basically have to buy a ticket at the concession stand to get through the door, then you go up the stairs and there's some rooms for sex. I'd buy yours, of course, since I'm the one pitching the idea, and all.”

“Before the movie or after it?”

“Before, gives Ty's parents and your cousins a chance to pick a movie they think we'd all enjoy,” he replied simply, and she nodded.

“That sounds reasonable. They always have people sitting through like twenty-five minutes of commercials anyway,” she'd always hated that, “Sure, let's do it.”

“Remember. You have to close your eyes and keep them shut, you're not allowed to see or hear them, or to know their names, when we get up there we're going to use you as a blowjob dispenser,” Ethan warned, and Laine nodded her understanding.

“Right. I'm in.”

“Awesome, hopefully we'll be able to get a few guys,” Ethan smiled with some excitement, not just for that they would get to have sex in the theatre, technically, but because this would be something new for Laine, as well.

When they arrived and made it inside, Tyler excused them from the group, heading to the concession stand to go upstairs for a bit, and soon they turned over special tickets that let them head up the stairs. The second floor of the theatre was immaculately clean and well-maintained, with a dozen doors going down a hallway that had a turn in it, with a bunch of additional rooms. Numbered simply as Room 1, Room 2, and so on, Ethan checked the first room and, discovering it empty, drew her inside with him, followed promptly by Tyler. In short order, Chislaine was soon stripped near-nude, wearing only her white knee-socks as she knelt on spotlessly clean linoleum.

“Remember, now, slut, eyes closed,” Ethan commanded, as he and Tyler stayed mostly clothed, albeit soon the latter's hand tangled in her hair and pulled her head to his hips. Lips and tongue set to work unbuttoning and then unzipping his pants, eyes shut tight as Ethan went to the door and stepped outside.

“Hey, our girlfriend's giving out blowjobs. You guys want one?” she heard, as Tyler's pants slid down a bit, letting his cock slip out and slap her face firmly.

“That's a good girl, now worship that cock, you little whore,” Tyler breathed.

“Our girlfriend is giving out free head. You guys interested? Sweet, come on in, she loves cock, she's a real slut,” Ethan said to someone, and she heard a couple sets of footsteps walking into the room, “How about you guys? Our whore girlfriend is giving free blowjobs, you in? Awesome, come on.” She heard a few more sets of footsteps.

“Now there's one rule. You can't say anything at all, we're giving her a mystery fuck session. She keeps her eyes shut, you don't make a sound, and she blows you without ever knowing who you are. Thumbs up if you're good with that. Perfect, let's get to it, then, this little whore loves to suck dick, don't you, bitch?”

“Mm, mm-hmm!” she moaned in answer against Tyler's cock as she continued to lick and kiss it, and heard the sound of multiple zippers, and heard what sounded like a couple guys taking off some of their clothes to enjoy it, and her, more. A moment later, bare feet touched one of her thighs and she moved one hand, eyes shut, until she was able to lay her palm on his knee, sliding it up until she reached his cock and curled fingers around it. Starting to soon stroke the unfamiliar cock, Tyler yanked her hair and thrust in her mouth, causing her to groan and cough faintly on it as she began to suck.

“Lift your left arm, whore,” Tyler ordered, and her left arm lifted, soon coming to another man's thigh and gliding up to grasp his cock, where she started to stroke him, as well. Neither cock was familiar to her, in her hands, as Ethan watched and Tyler began to fuck her mouth firmly. Stroking two guys smoothly, steadily, working them up for her mouth without working to push them over, she bobbed her head in time with Tyler's thrusts as best she could, to enhance the sensation for him.

“Ethan's up next, cause we're her boyfriends,” Tyler said as he continued to slam his prick down her throat, “Thumbs up? Perfect.” At least a few guys were waiting patiently for a turn in even her hand, as she knelt nude there on the floor save for her socks. Finally, though, Tyler pulled out of her mouth and sprayed his release across her face before wiping the last drops off on one of her eyelids in an up-to-down motion to make sure she kept that eye closed.

“Keep your eyes shut, bitch,” Tyler ordered, moving back as Ethan got up and she soon felt familiar hands in her hair and a familiar cock sliding into her mouth, which she immediately started to suck. Bobbing her head fast and hard, she began working on his rock-hard shaft as soon as it passed through her lips, moaning softly on him, and sucking hard while she continued to stroke two other men. She didn't know who they were, but it hardly mattered to her at all, they had hard cocks that needed servicing and she was the one who had been highlighted to provide that to them. She filled her mind with what was in her mouth, and focused on sucking Ethan's cock as he gradually began to thrust in as her head moved down his shaft each time. It only took a few minutes before his cum was splattering over her face as well, and he made certain to intentionally cover both of her eyes. If she opened her eyes at this point, the only thing she would get for it would be pain, because it would hurt to get jism in her eyes.

A moment later, one of the men in her hand moved in front of her, and a hot shaft of thick, hard meat swept firmly into her mouth. A light, barefoot kick to her nuts followed, soliciting a gasp and a whimper of pain before the man slid back and then slammed his hips forward and began violently skull-fucking her.

“Give her another kick,” Ethan encouraged, continuing as she arched and whimpered, “Get your right hand up again you bitch, you've got cocks to tend to, slut.” Fingers of her right hand soon wrapped around a larger cock to begin stroking it, as the eight-inch shaft of the man in front of her continued to mercilessly plough her throat in hard, rapid movements with enough force to make her choke on it a little.

“Yeah, choke on that cock, whore,” Tyler said from where he was sitting nearby to watch, before the guy in her mouth gave her another kick in the nuts, “Seems like he likes you moaning and whining on his cock, slut, better keep humming as he ploughs that whore throat of yours.”

“Mm, mm-hmm!” she moaned in understanding and continued to moan on the cock pounding her throat at that moment, apparently satisfying the male as he stopped kicking her and silently fucked her mouth. Soon, another layer of jism was splattering across her face and wiped his prick off on her cheekbone before allowing the second to step into position. Her left hand switching to a fourth unfamiliar prick as eight and a half inches of cock slid in her mouth, she felt the man's bare foot moving into a position to pin her balls to the floor. He crushed them a bit, just to solicit a whine of pain, then pulled back and thrust in again, beginning a slower fuck of her lips as she felt hands she didn't know grasping her hips. As the man in front released her nuts, the man behind her yanked her ass up and then moved in and slammed his cock into her ass.

“Mm!” she yelped faintly on the cock in her mouth, continuing to stroke two more cocks as the first pushed his two-and-three-quarter-inch slab inside of her relentlessly.

“Yea!” encouraged Ethan.

“Fuck that bitch!” encouraged Tyler, as hands tightened on her ass and the first began violently slamming it into her ass, buffeting her between him and the guy in front of her. Groaning on the cock in her mouth as she swayed forcibly between them, it wasn't long until hands in her hair tightened to stop her from being able to sway as the one behind her pounded her ass and the one in her mouth pulled out. Another surge of jism splattered her face in waves, thick streams of it painting new lines on her facial features, before wiping off on her neck. Even as he moved out of the way, the man she'd been kicked to grab onto moved in front of her and took hold of her hair, forcing a nine-inch rod into her mouth and down her throat, all three inches of thickness making her cough on it.

Behind her, the unknown first slammed in hard one more time before she felt him pull back and spray jism across her lower back. Gripping her ass, itself, hard, as he wiped off the last drops, he slapped each cheek forcefully enough to shudder her hips and solicit a yelp on the large cock in her mouth and throat. Soon, she was being swayed forward and backward anew as she stroked a third, hearing the sound of clothing and shoes that suggested the first of the four unknown men had gotten his full satisfaction. A few minutes later, there was just one left, as the third of the men was done after one round, and, back on her knees, her head was bobbing on one last prick.

“By the way, they've got a shower for if things get slightly … messy,” Tyler offered.

“Safe to say that's happened,” Ethan added, as the man in front of her pulled back and released on her face, as well, wiping the last of his release off on the nape of her neck before buttoning, zipping, and the door opening and closing. Once the last was out, Ethan helped guide her to the shower and turned it on, holding onto Laine until it was warm and then letting her slip into the water to wash.

Rinsing thoroughly, she found herself somewhat curious, though it seemed obvious that was the point, and she focused on a proper rinse and wash, then dried off with one of the dry towels that the theatre had out. Returning to the previous room, she promptly slipped back into her clothes, straightening her dress and pulling out her comb to straighten her hair before putting her jacket back on and putting her clutch back in the pocket.

“Fun?” asked Ethan.

“Fun,” she confirmed, smiling and reciprocating when he leaned forward and touched his lips to hers with a warm kiss, before returning a kiss from Tyler, in turn.

“All right,” Tyler said, “Let's get back before they miss us and pick out something if those slackers haven't picked out a movie, yet.”

“Sounds good. My cousins are usually pretty good about being decisive about what they want to do, but … I have also never gone out to the movies with them, so who knows?”

Downstairs, they found Tyler's parents and Chislaine's cousins waiting, patiently, with little in the way of a comment for their excusing themselves to head upstairs, “Welcome back.”

“Thanks, so what are we watching tonight?”

“Narcissus,” Dillon answered.

“Narcissus? Isn't that that new superhero movie?”

“Yeah, it's an action comedy about a fourth-wall-breaking superhero whose day job is … uh ...”

“Intimate services specialist, like you but without the workplace part,” Ezra supplied, looking at his brother intently for a minute then turning his eyes back to Laine with a smile.

“Oh, huh. Sounds interesting, hope they get my job right,” she replied, moving with her cousins to buy their confections while her boyfriends and surrogate parents bought tickets.

When the movie began, she discovered that the character of the story's hero was rather amusing, the powers were more cool and action-oriented than amusing, but she assumed that was a practical concern. One wouldn't want to watch a movie about a superhero whose superpower was organizing the filing cabinet, after all.

As for the aspects where the character broke the fourth wall, a term she was unfamiliar with and she simply hadn't a clue what it meant, she quickly learnt what it meant. The comments directed at the audience were funnier to her, she noticed, than they were to her family, but that was because she got them, as someone who herself worked as a slut. Her cousins occasionally looked sideways at her as if they were curious why a certain statement was funny, at other times the comments were more broadly understandable to even those who didn't work in the business she was in. A few of them were, simply, digs at people who judged people like her for the line-of-work they were in, when it was nobody's business to tell them how to make ends meet.

_Of course, I make ends meet every day, but that's another conversation entirely_ , she thought to herself with a bit of a smirk as they left the theatre and soon were walking out of the building completely to stand outside in cool September air.

“Lovely night, isn't it?”

“So how did you like it, Laine?”

“Good movie,” she answered Ezra's question with a chuckle, “Albeit I think I'm the only one who got some of his jokes. Guess it's because I'm the only one here that actually works as a whore. I'll lay you odds that the laugh crowd four rows ahead of us was a group of friends all of whom are in my profession.”

“ … yeah, that makes sense,” Dillon supplied promptly, smiling a little awkwardly.

“By the way, how's work going for you two, anyway?”

“Got in at the Harper's store in the nearest mall other than yours. Great work environment, coworkers are a lot of fun,” Dillon answered, obviously pleased with his workplace.

“Have they hired an intimate services specialist yet at your store?”

“Yeah, two actually, a boy named Jake and a chick named Lucy,” Ezra answered, “I alternate. Not that Jake doesn't get plenty, I'd just feel guilty showing Lucy favouritism. Jake's cute, too, after all.”

“That's nice of you,” Laine smiled.

“Thanks,” Ezra assured, “I mean I'm rough but I'm not gonna be an asshole about it, y'know?” Laine gave a nod of understanding, and approval, though she didn't really object to much of anything as long as the consent of the involved adults was respected. Not as if it was her place to tell people how to get their groove on, after all, right?

“Well, it was a pretty long day at work and now we're a bit well into the night, so I kind of want to get back home and fall into my bed,” Laine said at last, giving each of her cousins a hug and then parting ways with them and heading to Tyler's car to get in the passenger seat and relax.

“This was a really nice night,” Laine said as she clicked her seat-belt.

“I couldn't agree more,” Ethan said from behind, clicking his own in place. The ride home passed in relaxed silence, and not long thereafter, Chislaine was nestled nude in her bed and sleeping comfortably.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laine arranges a rough, nasty gangbang for Logan, who wants a chance to prove he could make it as a whore.

_ Chime. _

 

Laine woke up to her day off, that September morning, to the sound of a chime on her cell phone.

 

_ New Text Message: Logan Wallace _

 

_ Hello, Miss. How are you? _ Logan's text read.

_ Just woke up, whore. I feel all right. _

_ Glad to hear it, Miss. May I make a request? _

_ Yes, slut? _

_ May we meet? I would like to talk. _

_ Certainly, _ Laine texted back as she got dressed, slipping into a pair of jeans and a formfitting black tee shirt to go with it, grabbing her ID and keys,  _ Pizza Hut, boy. _

_ Understood, Miss. Be right there. _

Getting dressed the rest of the way she promptly left the house with a quick wave to Tyler and Ethan before walking down the street to the Pizza Hut, finding a secluded table and taking a seat. It wasn't long before Logan was taking a seat across from her, pretty otter-brown eyes focused on her from under a shock of short brown hair having similar colouration.

“Hello, Miss.”

“Hello, boy,” she greeted and smiled, “What is on your mind?”

“I've been your boy for a few months now, and I guess you've probably realized I'm kind of an aspiring slut myself,” he said softly, and she nodded, “So I was wondering. What kind of things have your customers done to you that you haven't done to me?”

“Oh, well, that's a fairly large list. I've been called faggot or fag with expectation to answer to it, hit hard to the point of bruising, drink piss on a regular basis, subjected to summary double-stuffing or gang-banging at work in my office or sometimes in the breakroom, I'm frequently literally spat on, too. I'm also expected to service females at any time; it's rare, but when they walk in, I'm just as much their whore as anyone else's when at work,” she laid it out for him in simple but honest terms. He nodded his understanding.

“Hit how? Like, slapping, and such?”

“Mostly, but I've also been punched and kicked by coworkers, including one of my boyfriends occasionally being in the mood for that,” she replied, “the more you're willing to take, the more you're willing to let them do, the more you can charge and have them be completely comfortable with the attached price. It isn't easy to be a slut, and especially not a workplace whore; they favour hiring the applicant willing to suffer the most abuse within reasonable limitation. The more you limit what you're willing to do the fewer places will be interested in hiring you unless you would be an auxiliary or supplemental whore.”

“Right. So I may prefer dudes but if I say no pussy it limits my work opportunities, that makes sense,” was his response, “I don't think I'd be up for being punched or kicked, but slapped or backhanded, biting and scratching, hair-pulling, etcetera, I think I could handle those pretty easily. Why haven't you ever called me a faggot or a fag?”

“I don't generally use words like that myself. It would cost more for as long as you want it,” she replied.

“How much more?”

“Forty extra, per week, and I'd ask you what you are at the beginning of each session, and if you say you're a faggot then that's how I'd treat you for that one instance.”

“Right. What about a group session? Like, an audition with a real whore to see if you think I'd make a good whore and should start looking for clients in that line-of-work?”

“Hmm. That would cost extra as a one-time thing. Indoors or outdoors?”

“Outdoors, ideally, but indoors would also be completely acceptable,” he replied readily, and she nodded.

“All right, slut. I'll come up with an idea. How many cocks do you want to be hammered by?”

“Yours and three others, I guess?”

“You guess, whore?”

“Yours and three others, Ma'am,” he said with more conviction, and she nodded.

“Good, you need to be certain about this. How nasty do you want to be treated?”

“As nastily as your worst day minus the punching and kicking, being called fag and faggot, spat on, forced to drink piss,” he answered, steeling himself to what he wanted to set as a test for himself.

“What about your nuts?”

“What about them, Miss?”

“I am frequently kicked in mine.” He winced, but nodded.

“Then I want to be hit in mine, too.”

“All right. Any other special requests?”

“Can I bring a friend to watch?”

“Who?”

“My friend Rebecca, she knows I'm considering this line of work, says she also wants to help me out. has kind of a voyeuristic streak I guess.”

“Sure, feel free to bring her. That reminds me. Do you want to be made to lick any pussy in this instance?”

“Yes, please, Miss.”

“Do you care whose, whore?”

“No, I'll lick any cunt you tell me to, Miss, and you can hit me in the nuts if I hesitate.”

“Good boy, slut. You should know, customers won't look at you as a person while they're using you, or at a minimum most of them won't, that's not why they're there. They're not there to find a boyfriend or make passionately sweet love, they're there to use you like a sex object and leave, especially if you look for a job as a workplace whore. A fair number of them will never look at you like a person once you've started serving as their whore, except maybe during pricing negotiations for new stuff.”

“Right, I understand.”

“All right, slut …”

“Miss, will you call me …”

“All right, faggot. I will work something out and set it up. It'll cost $300 for your audition, regardless of the location. Depending where it ends up being, there may be some additional local cost which you will be expected to fund for yourself.” He winced faintly when she called him a faggot but it was what he wanted, and he nodded a little in answer to her statement.

“Understood, Miss.”

“Goodbye, fag,” she said, standing up and walking out of the store, then heading home. She knew precisely what Logan wanted and perhaps needed to experience to know whether or not he could work as a whore the way she did, and it occurred to her to use the local movie theatre. It would be a good spot, safe and clean, and additionally, it would permit Logan to get washed up when it was over because he would be very well-fucked.

“Hey, guys. You know the boy who blows me six days a week after work?”

“Yeah, what about him?”

“He wants to audition as a whore, least four cocks. Maybe some cunts, wants to experience what's basically almost my worst day at work, everything but being punched and kicked other than in the nuts, wants to be called fag and faggot during it, and so forth.”

“Sounds like he wants a really rough experience,” Ethan said, and she nodded, “Not really my thing, as you know, though I can do most of it. The way he wants to be talked to would be a bit hard for me, never really been that fond of that word, though I get the use of it for male whores. It's something he'll be paid more for tolerating, right?”

“Yeah,” Laine nodded, “I told him it isn't my thing, either, but for the sake of this audition I'll do it if that's what he wants, and it is. Tyler?”

“Count me in. Not a huge fan of words fag and faggot, but I'm willing to use them on a gay boy that wants it, he's still a dude, after all,” Tyler said, and she nodded. Tyler was always willing to go the distance, but she adored Ethan's reticence and broader moral objections.

“So that's two cocks, just need a couple more of them, minimum. I was thinking we could do it right down at the theatre in their upstairs area. That room was pretty decent-sized; was there fair thru-traffic at my mystery fuck last time we were there?”

“Yeah, finding four dudes to plough you was easy, there were like a dozen in that one hallway coming and going when I was offering you up,” Ethan replied, and she nodded.

“Awesome, sounds like a good venue for group-fuck, then. He wants his friend Rebecca to be there, too, to watch him get hammered. He says she's been trying to help him work toward being able to work as a male whore.”

“When do you want to set it up?”

“Next week, can't be tonight, obviously,” she replied.

“Why not?” asked Tyler, “Tell Max you've got a faggot that wants to be ridden rough and hard and you will definitely have a third cock hard and ready, and the hall will be perfectly teeming with guys, at least some of whom happy to help give a faggot a vigorous ploughing.”

“Huh, good point, and Max's already felt Logan's mouth, anyway,” she said, promptly sending a text off to Max about it.

_ Hey Max. _

_ Whoa, hey, slut, I didn't think you'd ever actually text me. What's up? _

_ You know that boy that blows me after work? _

_ The one you've had blow me a couple times when I walked out with you? _

_ Yeah, that's the one. He wants to have like a tryout to be a whore, wants to be gangbanged. No kicking and no punching, except in the nuts, everything else you guys do to me at work is fine, though. Asked for four cocks, I am going to treat that as a minimum, and some cunts. _

_ Count me in, slut! Where and when? _

_ Tonight, at Apollo's Cinema. 7 PM. _

_ Got it, slut.  _ A pause of a few minutes, then another chime.

_ Thanks for thinking of me, Laine. _ She smiled at the warm add-on. Turning her attention back to Logan, she fired off a quick text.

_ Be at Apollo's Cinema tonight at seven, faggot, and don't be late or there'll be consequences! _

_ Yes, Mistress, understood! _ Logan's response came back very fast, so fast she didn't even have time to touch the button that shut off the screen into power-saver mode, and she smirked a little at his quickness before putting her phone down. She had some ideas for this one, to give him a hard test to pass or fail, break him of the idea of being a whore and simply stay a client or prove to himself that he really could do it.

 

 

 

A few hours later, when she and Tyler walked into the movie theatre, Max was already standing there in the lobby with Logan, looking innocently like just two friends meeting up.

“Hey, over here, guys!” called Max politely, shaking hands with Tyler when they got there and offering her a quick hug with a firm squeeze of her ass from one hand. She kissed him gently on the lips, and the adorable green-eyed boy reciprocated the kiss, in brief, before running a hand through reddish-brown hair.

“Oh, Logan paid for everyone's tickets upstairs. He said we're just waiting on one other person?”

“That's me! Sorry! Traffic was a … uh, bear,” a young woman's voice interjected, catching herself near the end when she realized the other woman present was a whore and her friend was aspiring to become one. She looked like she was eighteen or thereabout, like Logan, and about five foot eight, maybe a hundred seventy pounds, having a pair of lovely blue eyes and black hair, with freckles on her cheeks.

“Hi, I'm Rebecca. You must be … Chislaine?”

“Right, everyone calls me Laine, though.”

“Everyone but this bitch,” joked Rebecca with a hand-wave at Logan, who offered a slightly chagrined sort of smile in answer, “We all set to go, then?”

“You need a ticket to be allowed upstairs,” Laine replied.

“Oh, right. Hang on,” she said, excusing herself and going to buy a ticket then coming back before quickly following as Laine and Tyler led the way to the door to turn over their tickets and head up the stairs. Laine located a room that was empty, and motioned them over.

“Room seven's going to be our room for this. In, faggot,” she ordered Logan, who hurried in obediently and was followed by his best friend, then the guys, as she remained in the hall. She waited a moment until she saw more people coming from around the corner or up the stairs.

“Hey, we've got a horny little faggot whore that's giving away a free fuck, will pleasure boys and girls both, orally. You interested? No, how about you?” It took her a few brief minutes, but soon she caught two guys right as they crested the top of the stairs with hard cocks straining against their jeans, and a young lady who looked as if she had had a rather awful day.

“All right, that seems like enough, for a start,” Laine said, stepping in and closing the door, looking to note that Logan had already stripped off his clothes and was sitting on the floor in the middle of the room. Rebecca's own clothes were stacked neatly on a counter nearby, right beside Logan's, and she was sitting in a corner on the far side of the room, nearer the shower, with her legs spread comfortably apart, one hand roving languidly over the curvature of one supple breast.

“All right, faggot,” she said to Logan as the two new guys were pulling off their shirts and stripping out of shoes, socks, pants, and undergarments, piling them in a haphazard mound. She walked up to her boy and delivered a firm backhand that snapped his head to the side as she looked at him, then grabbed his hair and yanked his head to force his face to turn up, spitting on him.

“What a filthy little faggot, wanting to get ravished and ploughed like this, and right in front of your friend, no less. Disgusting little whore,” she spat on his face again, then yanked his head forward, mashing his face against her hips, “Open my pants with that fag mouth of yours.” It took him a moment, with her smashing his face forcibly into her crotch, but soon the zipper slid down and the button clicked open, and hands rose to pull her pants and then panties down around her thighs, letting her cock slap him in the face. She pulled her hips back and slammed it firmly into his mouth as Rebecca's fingers started to play with the slit of her cunt.

“Your friend's going to masturbate watching you get ploughed like a little faggot bitch,” Laine smirked and pulled her hips back to he could see it while her cock remained in his mouth at least partially, then slammed it to the hilt when he blushed a little seeing his friend starting to masturbate. A moment later, she gave him a sharp kick right in the nuts that made him pitch forward and squeal as he took her entire length in his mouth, clear to the hilt.

“Hands up, fag, you've got cocks to stroke,” she ordered, as the two guys came up and stood to either side, while the other woman was still slowly disrobing, maybe a little shy but she'd had a hard enough day to want to join. Laine could tell, she'd serviced women like that herself on many occasions, by now. A second hard kick snapped to Logan's balls as his hips were raised from the last one, this one coming from behind, and he squealed on her cock as Max's hands yanked his hips up off the floor. Soon, though, Logan was whimpering softly in a different sensation as her coworker's fingers penetrated into his ass with a cool lubricant, preparing his ass for what was going to be a bare minimum of five dicks. A moment later, the other young woman in the room came up and stood behind her, to softly whisper in her ear.

“Hey, my name's Julie. Can I go next?” she asked, and Laine nodded, “Thanks.” Laine could tell that she'd had a very long day, as she continued to slam her cock down Logan's throat, feeling it spasm on her cock every time he allowed himself to choke on it. She liked that he was choking on it, letting himself choke on it, he had apparently been practicing allowing himself to choke on it and yet still take it anyway. Finally, she slammed to the hilt into his mouth and released her seed to surge down his throat and into his belly, letting him suck the last of it out, then gave a soft sigh as she relaxed her muscles and began pissing in his mouth. He jerked a bit hard, but she slapped him even harder than before and spat on his face as her piss continued to float into his mouth, holding him in place.

“You're going to drink my piss like the faggot whore that you are, you worthless little slut,” she snapped at him, backhanding him while holding him against her, “Got it, fag?” He whimpered obediently in answer, and so she nodded and relaxed and simply enjoyed relieving herself. When she was finally done, she pulled back and spat once more on his face, then backhanded him hard enough to leave a red print on his face.

“Julie's next, she's had a very rough day,” Laine said, and the guys Logan was stroking nodded in answer to the statement as Julie stepped up between them.

“You want some bonus attention while the faggot's licking you, Julie?” asked the guy on Logan's right, and she looked from one man to the other, then nodded a little.

“Yes, please,” she said as she tangled her fingers in Logan's hair and yanked his face against her cunt hard.

“Lick that pussy, faggot. Lick her pussy you little fag!” came Rebecca's voice in a sudden burst of interest. Even as he slid his tongue out and Julie sighed in relief, the guys on either side of her turned toward her, permitting Logan to keep stroking them as the leaned in and kissed the napes of her neck, letting their own hands move to touch her gently. Soon enough, the two men were each cupping one cheek of her ass and one of her breasts, caressing and massaging them as breathing against her neck as they kissed the napes tenderly.

“Ohh … Miss, would you be willing to … ?” Julie asked as she looked over her shoulder at Laine, and then down, then pretty hazel eyes fixed on Laine's again. Laine nodded and stepped forward against her back, moving her cock down as the men to either side pulled her cheeks apart, helping to open her up.

“Please, hurry,” Julie murmured softly, arching her hips as Logan's tongue pushed up inside of her. Laine's answer was a nod, angling her hips and positioning herself, then grabbing Julie's hips and slamming her cock up into her ass, soliciting an arching gasp against Logan's mouth.

“Lick that pussy you worthless faggot bitch!” called Rebecca, fingering herself fast and hard as Max pulled his fingers out, grabbing Logan's hips and slamming his cock into the boy's ass, “Take it in the ass you little faggot whore!” Logan flinched faintly when Rebecca tacked that on, but didn't complain and continued applying himself to the cunt in front of his face, pressed hard against his mouth. Even as Laine began fucking Julie against his mouth, he continued to push his tongue up inside of her, fucking her with his tongue even as Max's cock began ploughing into his ass violently, ruthlessly.

“Mm … mmm …” groaned the young man, as Max battered his ass hard and he continued to stroke the two large, thick shafts in front of him to either side of his head. For her part, Laine was relying on the stamina that Logan had built up sucking her off daily, and pounding Julie's ass and holding out for about ten minutes. Over the course of it, Julie arched and growled, yanking Logan's hair hard, a total of five times, with vulgar commands.

“Drink it, faggot, drink!” ordered Julie, cumming hard for the fifth time in his mouth, forcing him to swiftly drink the release that was being provided. Finally taking a step back from Logan's mouth, the two men each gave her a kiss on the cheek and a smile.

“Feel better, Julie?”

“Much, much better, goddamn that felt good,” she said, then looked at Logan and spat on his face, “You've got a nice mouth for a faggot.” Turning, though, she pinned Laine to the wall and kissed her lips forcefully, looking into her eyes before sinking to her knees.

“Thank you,” she murmured against Laine's cock, “May I?” Laine didn't answer, she simply tangled fingers into Julie's hair and yanked, thrusting her cock into the newly-kneeling girl's mouth and beginning to skull-fuck her. At the same time, Logan's mouth was rapidly stuffed by a new cock, one of the two he'd been stroking, and a sharply cracking slap to his ass reminded him that his hand wasn't supposed to be empty. Fingers soon wrapped around one more cock, Tyler's, as Laine watched Logan start stroking off her boyfriend as another man fucked his mouth.

“Finally. Take it, faggot, take my meat down your nasty little throat like a whore,” the man growled against Logan's face as he pounded his hips against it hard, fingers tangled hard in his hair.

“Fags like you only have one use, boy, sucking real men like us and pleasuring strong women, like these,” added the other man Logan was stroking other than Tyler, spitting on his face.

“Mm, mmm!” whimpered Julie on Laine's cock, bobbing her head fast and hard on the shaft of it, sucking it hard as Laine met her movements with hard thrusts, coughing once or twice without slowing down.

“Mm, that's a good girl, Julie,” Laine praised, tightening her fingers in Julie's hair as she continued to fuck the kneeling girl's mouth while she watched Logan getting hammered.

“You see that, faggot?” demanded Max from behind Logan, slapping his ass hard as he continued to pound into it, “you're not just a slut. She's fucking the slut that you just ate out. You're a complete and total little faggot that puts out even for lowlife sluts that put out free for paid whores. You're nothing but a worthless little faggot piece of shit, aren't you?”

“Answer him faggot,” demanded the man in front of him, yanking his head up off his cock, before slapping him hard, “answer his question you pathetic little fag!”

“Yes, sir! I am!” answered Logan submissively, mouth soon stuffed with cock anew as the man standing in front of him rammed it to the hilt again, bouncing him violently between himself and Max. A minute later, the cock in his mouth was pulling back and releasing a thick and heavy load to splatter all over Logan's face, before wiping it off in his hair. Spitting on him, he took a step back and sneered with disdain and revulsion at the sight of such a boy.

As the man spat on him and looked at him with disgust, Max came hard in his ass, slamming in once more, before cumming hard. He pulled out and moved around in front, grabbing the boy's hair and ramming his prick into Logan's mouth and beginning to skull-fuck him violently. Logan coughed and choked on it, even as Tyler moved up behind him, grabbing his hips and sliding into his ass to begin fucking it, himself.

“Take it, faggot, take it like the whore you are,” Tyler growled aggressively as he tightened his fingers into the flesh of Logan's hips, “stroke that prick faster you worthless fag!” As he ordered the boy to stroke faster, Tyler brought his hand down on the boy's ass hard enough to leave a welt, soliciting an abruptly loud yelp of pain from the boy that vibrated Max's cock heavily.

“Fuck,  _ that _ made the fag resonate hard,” Max groaned in pleasure as he ploughed Logan's throat, watching the little bitch take it at both ends and stroke a third, having already sucked off a fourth. Even as Tyler slammed into him forcibly then pulled out and unloaded streams of jism across his ass and back, the man Logan had blown was in motion to get behind the aspiring whore. As soon as Tyler had wiped his prick off on the boy's ass, a new cock went to the hilt inside of him and began pounding him as his hand rose to grab Tyler's still-hard cock and begin stroking it feverishly.

“Look how eager the little faggot is for our jizz, guys,” Max teased harshly, spitting on Logan's face before pulling out and dumping a load of jism on it as well. Once he'd wiped off in Logan's hair the other man moved in to get his turn, and a fresh cock slid down Logan's throat as he continued to stroke Tyler while Max took a seat beside Rebecca.

“So you're the fag's best friend, huh?” asked Max, as Laine listened to the conversation and watched Logan being pounded, while continuing to fuck Julie's throat firmly.

“Yeah,” Rebecca answered in a soft murmur as she continued to pleasure herself watching as her childhood friend was being violently gangbanged.

“Never realized he was a fag, did you?”

“No,” she replied shortly, polite but largely preoccupied with the lovely view in front of her.

“Burn this memory into your mind and always remember it, and if when we're done he's okay with all this, never forget what a faggot he is, and don't let him forget it, either.”

“I thought he was just gay, but what he's letting you all do to him, what a goddamn faggot,” she replied and Max nodded, patting her thigh.

“Exactly. Goddamn faggot. If it turns out he's willing to let people use him like this and is even okay with it to be called shit like that, you shouldn't let him forget he's a fag.”

“Trust me, I won't let the faggot forget, ever,” she assured him. As Julie whimpered softly on her cock, she looked down and lifted an eyebrow, making eye contact and seeing the silent longing in those eyes.

“You want it, Julie?” she asked, and received an affirmative moan; “You want it in your mouth, girl?” She received a negative moan in answer, and smirked a little bit in turn, fucking Julie's mouth harder and faster, pushing her hips back with one foot as she pounded down her throat.

As the man in front of him pulled out of Logan's mouth and dumped a heavy load of jism onto his face, the boy in the middle closed his eyes and took it. Groaning when the man stuck the tip of his prick back into his mouth, Laine could see Logan's throat muscles moving as he drank another load of piss straight from the tap, as some of the guys at work called it.

“Piss-drinking little faggot,” the man said, sneering as he spat on the boy's face and moved to take a seat to wait for the boy's ass, while Tyler moved into the forward position and slipped his tip in. Logan's throat muscles just continued to move, so she knew Tyler was pissing in his mouth, too, up until his hands moved to grab Logan's head by the ears and began hammering his mouth ruthlessly. At least for his part, now, the boy had both his hands firmly on the floor as Laine watched, pulling Julie's head back from her cock with one hand tangled in hair and while using her other hand to angle her cock down. A fresh load of cum surged out, splattering Julie's pretty face with cum, until Laine looked down and smirked at her, wiping off in her hair and spitting on her.

“You're just a little slut, too, aren't you?” she asked, and Julie nodded meekly, “Rub it in, bitch.” Julie lifted her hands quickly as Logan continued to sway between Tyler and the other man, getting fucked brutally hard at both ends, and Laine watched that more than she watched Julie's obedience.

“All done, Miss,” Julie informed, and Laine looked down to see her pretty face turned up towards her, and nodded with a smile, “May I do anything else to serve you?”

“Hmm. As a matter of fact, yes. Stay on your knees but turn to face the boy,” she ordered, “I wish to take a seat and direct the rest of this in peace.” Julie nodded her understanding and quickly turned fully about, keeping her face turned up as Laine walked around in front of her.

“May I?” asked Laine politely, looking down at her, and Julie nodded.

“Please, Miss, take a seat.” Laine nodded, stepping back onto Julie's thighs before sitting on her face, with her nuts coming to rest on Julie's lips. When Tyler pulled out of the boy's mouth and splattered his face with further jism, the man behind pulled out and splattered the boy's ass and lower back with additional cum as well, moving out of the way so the last man could move in. As Tyler wiped off in Logan's hair, Logan's back arched as a fourth cock slammed up into his ass, with a soft gasp, looking up at Tyler as her boyfriend spat on him.

“Rub it in faggot, rub all that jizz into your face,” she ordered, watching as Logan obediently rubbed it in as Tyler took a seat and reclined to relax. As he finished, palms tentatively touching the floor again, Laine looked over to Rebecca.

“Rebecca, you want your cunt licked, too?” she asked, and Rebecca blinked and stared at her.

“Wait, what?”

“But, Miss, she's my best friend …”

“Do you?”

“Yes, that'd be great,” Rebecca answered, and Laine motioned. Slowly, Rebecca stood up and walked over in front of Logan as he was swaying with the violent fuck the man behind was giving his ass.

“Miss, she's my …”

“Slap him,” she said, and Rebecca brought her hand around hard, slamming across Logan's face forcefully enough to solicit a loud crack and a soft yelp. Rebecca's fingers quickly took the opportunity to tangle into her best friend's hair and stepped closer, glistening cunt closing the distance between them.

“You said you'd do whatever I told you and lick any cunt I said,” Laine said, “Lick it.”

“You heard her, you worthless faggot piece of shit,” Rebecca snarled abruptly with arousal, stepping closer still and backhanding him hard before yanking his head forward. Grinding her cunt against his mouth, she sighed in pleasure when she felt his tongue tentatively snaking out and touching her moistened slit.

“Eat me, faggot, stop lollygagging you fag,” she ordered lustfully, and his tongue pushed from his mouth to delve into her cunt and begin licking obediently, “That's better, useless fucking faggot. I never realized you were an utter and complete faggot to the point you'd pleasure me just because I demand it.” He whimpered against her hips, but continued to service her lust, licking and thrusting his tongue deep inside of her.

“Goddamn that's hot,” the man behind Logan growled as he watched the boy being commanded to pleasure not only a woman, but his best friend, watching her treat him like trash as he submitted.

“How's he doing?”

“He's terrible at it,” Rebecca lamented, “but he's trying, obediently … what a faggot.”

“Good. You're going to teach him to service pussy, but once he gets good at it you'll have to pay for it,” she said, and Rebecca looked over at her.

“Wait, what?”

“He wants to be a whore. While he's in training he doesn't deserve to be paid but once he gains proficiency, doesn't a skilled slut deserve to be paid?”

“I guess that's true. Guess I'll have to pay for this once he's actually good at it,” she acquiesced, then looked down at him again, “Deeper faggot. Get that tongue further inside me, fuck me with your tongue.” As Logan started to obediently pump his tongue inside of her, the man behind him slammed to the hilt hard and came inside of him, a groan of relief passing through his lips before pulling out. Logan's tight but heavily-fucked ass squeezed the last out of his cock as he pulled out, and he smirked at the partially cum-splattered young man on his hands and knees eating his best friend's pussy seemingly reluctantly. Both men excused themselves for a quick rinse as Rebecca tightened a grip in Logan's slightly cum-moistened hair before toweling dry and getting dressed again.

Finally, Rebecca closed her eyes and arched her hips, pushing her hips against Logan's face tightly until she solicited a whine of pain from the pressure on his hair from the force of her pulling. As she held herself against him, she relaxed her muscles and let herself go, cumming heavily in his mouth.

“Eat it, faggot, eat my cum like the fag you are,” she demanded lustfully, breathlessly, giving him little of a choice in the matter as she unloaded into his mouth. Laine watched Logan's throat muscles working hard to do that, before Rebecca relaxed her grip and pressure, but stayed in front of him.

“Drink it, fag, drink my piss, you stupid little faggot cunt,” she sneered angrily at him, pissing in his mouth as she held his face against her, spitting on his face as Laine watched him drinking her piss, too. When she was done and stepped back, leaving Logan finally victorious and no longer in use, he groaned and quickly collapsed, promptly lying down on the linoleum to catch his breath as the two men smirked, walking over to spit on him once more prior to shaking hands with Laine.

“Thanks for letting us join in. Fuck, what a faggot,” they said, looking over at Logan, then to Julie kneeling underneath Laine, “and man what a slut, letting herself be a chair for you.” Giving a quick wave to Tyler, Max, and Rebecca, they walked out without any words for the girl or the boy who'd been fucked in the room. Standing up, she walked over to Logan and looked down at him.

“Well, boy?”

“Yes, Miss?” came his answer from the floor.

“How do you feel?”

“ _ Fucked _ , Ma'am.”

“That's appropriate. Did you enjoy yourself?”

“Sort of, some of it.”

“Is there any of it you don't think you could ever subject yourself to, again?”

“ … … … no.”

“Congratulations, boy, if you really want to be a whore, I think you might be able to make a career of it.”

“Thank you, Miss,” he answered, very clearly fatigued from the experience. He lifted his head to look up at Rebecca as she walked over and stood in front of him, too, before they looked at Laine, then each other once more.

“Well, come on, faggot,” Rebecca said, crouching down and grabbing his hair, pulling upwards firmly and forcing him up onto his knees, and finally dragging him to his feet by his hair.

“You'll remember to treat Rebecca with proper respect, Logan. You are my bitch, but I don't have a cunt, so she will be teaching you to service the female anatomy,” she ordered, and Logan nodded.

“Y-Yes, Miss,” he answered, “I understand, thank you.”

“Come on fag,” Rebecca ordered, yanking his hair and dragging him toward the shower area, pushing him in firmly, but not aggressively, “Wash up faggot.” As Logan disappeared into the shower area, Laine turned her eyes to Julie as she walked over and looked down at her.

“Did you have fun, slut?”

“Yes, Miss,” she answered quickly, “thanks for inviting me to use him, and allowing me to serve you, too.”

“I get the feeling you like serving on a pretty regular basis, don't you?”

“Are you aspiring to be a paid whore, too?”

“No, miss, I'm just a nympho slut that occasionally likes to be abused and objectified. Really rough days do that to me.” Laine nodded, she understood that  _ completely _ .

“All right, slut. Get up and go take a quick rinse, yourself, we're about done here.”

“Yes, ma'am,” she replied, quickly standing up and turning toward the shower area. Pausing, she turned to Laine again and stepped close enough that their breasts brushed against each other anew, kissing her lips gently and then quickly pulling back.

“You're a paid whore, right?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Can I have your number? I'd be willing to pay you to fuck me in the future, or to direct me getting fucked hard whenever you get the bottom surgery,” Julie answered, and Laine smiled in answer, taking Julie's cell phone to put her number in under her proper name.

“Full name's Chislaine, Laine's the comfortable nickname,” she explained, then slapped Julie's ass, “Go get washed up, bitch!” Julie quickly obeyed, then, entering the showers as Logan was emerging, by which point Logan's body was the only one nude other than Julie's showering form.

“Good boy, Logan,” she smirked a little. Once Julie was clean, dry, and dressed, Laine left the area to send Logan and Julie back to their respective homes, say farewell to Max, and head home with her boyfriend.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions, comments, and courteous critiques or observations, are always welcome. I hope you're all still enjoying the story, there may be as many as 3 more chapters to go before end-of-book.  
> Don't worry, though, a second installation might be possible as a continuance!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laine has a meeting with a new certified financial planner and comes to a payment arrangement, then receives a call from another former classmate with an interesting offer.

About a month after arranging her boy's gangbang, he'd transitioned from client to pet, and was beginning a career in prostitution, himself. Rebecca had texted her in mid-March to notify her that Logan was becoming good at eating pussy, and Laine had made her clear on that she'd had to pay to continue, and let her boy set his own price on that.

_ How much should I charge, Mistress? _ Logan had texted.

_ However much you want, but give Rebecca a discount. _

_ Why, Mistress? _

_ She's your best friend, so unless you're legitimately upset at her – and you shouldn't be – for wanting use of you, herself, you should give her a discount. Your pricing should represent how much you charge to orally pleasure women you do not feel are attractive or whom you actively dislike. _

_ Wait, people who don't like me will want to use me? _

_ When they find out you're a whore and available to be verbally abused and mildly physically abused, you'll have a lot of people in your life asking about your price. _

_ But they're my friends, and nice people. _

_ Nice people whose friend is now a whore. Give them a discount, but you'll find a fair number that will have an interest in making use of you. Don't judge them, just give them a private meeting to discuss interests and prices. _

_ Understood, Mistress, thank You for the warning. _

 

“So what are your plans for today?” asked Tyler, as she put her phone down and started getting dressed for breakfast.

“Got an appointment with a personal investment broker. I realized that with having as much income as I do, I should make investments. I've spent the last month shopping around to find who's the best investment broker in our area, scheduled an appointment with her for this afternoon, right after lunch. A woman named Vanessa Baker.”

“Sounds like a great plan, and who knows, we might be able to buy our own home for the three of us much sooner that way,” he replied, leaning down to give her a kiss as she was pulling her socks on, while unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. He stepped closer, pulling his cock from his pants and slipping the tip in her mouth, releasing a fresh stream of piss into her mouth and letting her drink it. Lips slid down to the hilt when the stream tapered off and she pulled back, making sure she'd taken the whole release, then he stepped back and pushed his rod back inside his pants.

“Thanks, slutflower.”

“Better before breakfast than after,” she replied, heading downstairs to have breakfast with the family. Her morning consisted of a session with Chad followed by hanging out with her boyfriends for about an hour before she had to leave for downtown for the appointment.

The woman's office was neat, orderly, there were the stereotypical awards and certifications on the wall, of course, and looked quite lovely, as offices went. The woman, herself, was a light-skinned brunette that was about the same height as Chislaine though with slightly larger breasts, dressed in an attractive business suit with a jacket and a pair of pants, leather business shoes.

“Good afternoon. Chislaine Pruett, correct?”

“Yes, everyone calls me Laine, though.”

“Right. Well, in that case, you can call me Vanessa. Have you brought your basic financial information?”

“Yes, right here,” Laine said, taking a seat and putting everything on the woman's desk after shaking hands with her, and watching her sit behind her desk in turn.

“All right, let's see. I see you're employed at Harper's, as a contractual sex provider,” Vanessa said, looking up as Laine nodded, “My best friend does that. Not contractual, or at a workplace, but, he has a solid clientele. Hard work, as I understand it, right?”

“Especially when you dislike the client or aren't particularly attracted to them,” Laine answered, “A few of my coworkers are men that I am not super fond of, but I have to serve them, anyway, and a few aren't desirable at all to me, personally, but when they want me, I'm theirs to use.”

“Definitely sounds like difficult work. Well, let's get down to business and discuss your personal priorities. What do you want to get out of your investments? What do you want for yourself in the near future?”

“Most obviously, I want investments that grow well, and we're looking to buy our own home as soon as we can reasonably afford it, my boyfriends and I,” she replied.

“Right, and when do you want to retire?”

“Given my career, that's less up to me than you may think. I expect to continue this line of work until forty, and would like my investments to allow me to move to a lower-paying job when companies no longer view me as an attractive candidate for the career I'm in. I need to be very skilled at sex, but I also have to be attractive and desirable enough to entice my coworkers to use me; if most of my coworkers aren't using me, I'm not doing my job too well.”

“Right, so it's more you retire when you retire, it isn't something you're planning, so you want to invest time available to you being as ready as possible to retire for when it comes along. Out of curiosity, have you ever paid for anything through the barter of your services for desired goods or services? My friend has a few arrangements of that sort.”

“Not at this time, no. Is that important to my investment strategy?”

“Well, not directly, but it can have an impact. For example, if you make an arrangement like that with your landlord or your local supermarket, etcetera, that's money you're not spending on food or housing and could then use in investment for the future.”

“Well, I currently live in the spare bedroom of the parents of one of my boyfriends,” Laine replied.

“Okay, so that would be awkward and you're probably getting an excellent deal at the moment, anyway, I'd assume they wouldn't be trying to screw their son's girlfriend in a different way than her job description,” answered Vanessa in return, “Well, I recommend looking into making as many arrangements of that variety as you're able, and use that as a way to save more money. Most effective with self-employed professionals.”

“Good to know, thank you,” Laine replied, making a point to review where she could inquire about making such arrangements in what she needed. Obviously not at work, she was already the store whore and was being given twelve thousand a year in purchasing power that the company would cover. She would need to pay for anything and everything she wanted, in one way or another, but if she could pay with her body for some things, that would at least be something worth considering.

For a little over an hour, they discussed her options for how to invest her money as the slightly older female answered her questions and gave her the beginner's course in personal investing. Finally, when everything else vital had been discussed, the conversation came around to what Laine would owe Vanessa in terms of paying the costs of her financial services.

“As a certified financial planner, I have a fiduciary responsibility to operate in your financial best interests; I choose to operate in a fee-only manner, meaning that you pay me a certain set amount for my services and as result I have no incentive to attempt to sell you anything. The only thing I am selling you is myself and my services, pretty much, and as for that, there's a few options,” Vanessa began, then continued, “For some clients, I charge a flat fee because their investments are in the seven-digit range and a flat fee is their preference because it's cheaper for them. For others, I charge a percentile of assets under management because it's lower than the flat fee, around one half of one percent of your assets, which is a way I motivate myself to be more attentive in managing your investments. Have you considered my earlier proposal about bartering your services with others for their goods and services?”

Laine nodded in answer, “Yes, I think that is something I would probably be comfortable with doing, when it comes to people who would be interested in such an arrangement. It is already what I do for a living, so I certainly don't see an issue paying for things with sex.”

“Right. In which case, there's the additional option of that you can pay for my services with your own, with which the equivalency of my flat fee might be just as easily payable for you, over the course of a year. My flat fee is twelve thousand for clients with seven-digit accounts, or one half of one percent of managed assets for clients whose investments are less than one million and who are not likely to make immense asset gains in the course of one year,” Vanessa explained.

“All right, and if we were to barter my services for yours, what sort of things are you interested in doing to me or using me for, how long would you want the sessions to be, and how often?”

“Fifty-two hours a year,” Vanessa replied directly, “my needs from you will be somewhat varied but, at the same time, simple. Ideally, I would like to use you here in the office, though sometimes at my home. I'll provide you with weekly updates on your investments by email and quarterly sessions in-person, but an hour out of every week, I get to use your services as I see fit. I can't guarantee uniformity in how I use you, so much as what will and won't be included in the session; I don't do wild sexual acts, I'm not rough or verbal, and I don't get raunchy or nasty in bed.”

When Laine nodded and continued to listen, Vanessa proceeded, “Sometimes, I will want to be pleasured in an oral manner before pegging your mouth and ass, sometimes I will want to suck your cock and ride it as long as you've got one. As a single, aromantic woman with needs, you will serve as the basic reliever of those simple needs, if you agree to this barter arrangement. Additionally, if you are willing to impregnate me, I would consider that to be the equivalent of three years' pay, as I want a child and want to know the sperm donor for that child without it being someone who will want a romance with me.”

“I think that could be arranged, though I would like to ask a question if I am to help in the creation of a new life,” Laine answered, and Vanessa nodded, “Are you intending to be a single parent?”

“Yes, though the child would have appropriate male influence from two male friends of mine, and a female friend of mine will also assist in the upbringing. I'm an only child, but my friends have agreed to be aunt and uncles, if I ever have occasion to have a child; my girlfriend is a pediatrician, and my guy friend, the one that isn't a whore, is an intermediary schoolteacher so he adores kids.”

“Sounds like the child would be well-cared-for, then,” Laine agreed, “and well-insulated from being totally orphaned in the way I was. Sure, your proposal is acceptable.”

“Excellent. Are you willing to stay for a bit longer to pay your bill, now?”

“Absolutely,” Laine confirmed, beginning to undress when Vanessa closed the door and then slid her jacket off, soon nude and on her knees, with Laine's rump pressed gently back against one plane of her desk.

“Just let me suck, don't mess up my hair, I have another client arriving in a little over an hour,” the kneeling woman said, and Laine nodded. Soon, Vanessa's lips wrapped around her cock as Laine's fingers curled gently about the edge of the desk and allowed the kneeling broker suck her cock, sighing in pleasure as Vanessa's lips initiated an easy gliding movement. A couple minutes into it, the phone rang, and Laine reached for it, picking it up and holding it down to Vanessa when she gestured with her hand. Her lips slid up Laine's cock and took it out of her mouth.

“Yes. Yes, tell him he's my last appointment today so if he's running late that's fine,” Vanessa said, stroking Laine's cock as she spoke on the phone, “Also, hold my calls for a while, Andrea. Miss Pruett is paying her bill right now.” She held the phone back up to Laine, who hung it up for her, and her lips wrapping around Laine's cock even before the phone was hung up.

When Laine's muscles tightened and her back arched a bit, Vanessa sped up the movements of her lips, and Laine closed her eyes, “Getting close; get ready to drink it.”

She knew Vanessa didn't want her hair messed up, so she was fairly certain the woman didn't want Laine to cum on her face right now, either. When she started to cum, Vanessa's mouth continued to move up and down on her shaft fast and hard, sucking and taking as much in her mouth as possible without going into her throat. Only when it stopped pulsing did Vanessa swallow around her cock, then lift her head up and take it out of her mouth, standing up and straightening her hair, brushing it behind her ear on one side. Pulling Laine forward from the desk, she rotated to put herself between Laine and the desk, turning and bending forward, putting her hands on the far side of her desk to get a good posture as she set her feet apart. Laine wondered if she'd been imagining this for any length of time, but it didn't matter ultimately, and she stepped in close, and slid her cock smoothly into Vanessa's cunt.

“Mm … goddamn it's been a long time since I felt something so nice without any regrets,” Vanessa sighed, her muscles relaxing around Laine's shaft as she looked over her shoulder, “Sorry, been about a year and a half since I had an actual cock inside of me.”

“No, it's completely okay,” Laine answered and smiled, sliding her hands down over Vanessa's hips before getting a good grip on her hips and giving a light buck of her hips, pushing to the hilt. Her broker's cunt was moist to her shaft, Vanessa was completely ready for this and clearly needed it, so Laine didn't torture her with delaying now. Instead, she pulled back and thrust hard, quickly getting into a rhythm and giving it to her hard, as the woman before and beneath her sighed softly in pleasure, arching into it and seeming incredibly relaxed. She didn't need romance, it wasn't something she even liked particularly much, but sex was still on the list of her needs, and Laine could tell she was very happy to simply be accepted and fucked.

“Mm … yes, fuck me,” Vanessa whimpered softly in satisfaction, cumming on Laine's cock a scant handful of minutes into it, riding Laine's shaft until she came a second time, then a third and fourth, before noticing the time, “Holy hell. How long can you last?”

“Another twenty-five minutes, easy,” Laine answered, riding her with the same force and enthusiasm as she had for the last twenty minutes.

“Do it,” Vanessa urged simply, letting herself relax against her desk until her breasts touched the desktop, a soft sigh of relief coming out of her lips as Laine continued to fuck her hard. As her pleasure rose, she stopped even counting her own orgasms as Laine slammed it to the hilt inside of her repeatedly, until she finally felt the first hints of a pulse from Laine's shaft.

“Wow, your stamina is phenomenal. Don't forget to cum inside me, don't pull out, please,” Vanessa said, at last, and Laine nodded in answer.

“Of course, not a problem,” she answered, continuing to hammer it home until the fifty-five-minute marker, pushing to the hilt and releasing an impressive load into her broker.

“Oh, my … wow, you're still …” she arched breathlessly, pushing up off her desk when Laine's release was done, and Laine felt her tightening around her cock, looking over her shoulder, “Thank you. You may pull out now.” Laine nodded and took a step back, then another, sliding slowly out of Vanessa's cunt and offering the woman a nice smile before watching her turn and kneel back down again. Before she could really say anything about it, Vanessa's tongue was running over her, licking gently but enthusiastically, until Laine's cock was completely clean before she started to suck on Laine's nuts lightly. Even so, Laine's arousal was waning, though, spent from fucking her broker's cunt for nearly an hour and releasing one impressive load into her. Still, Vanessa sucked her nuts for a minute or so, before slipping them out with her tongue and then moving to her clothes to get dressed as Laine mirrored the action.

“Thank you, that was tremendously satisfactory,” Vanessa said with a smile for the other woman.

“You're very welcome,” Laine replied, wondering if Vanessa always cleaned up a cock when she was done using it, but she saw no point in asking, it wasn't really a need-to-know, for her.

“I'll let you know if I become pregnant. Until then, I'd prefer you to pay your bill as normal,” she said, “Of course, now that I know you can go almost an hour, I may have more uniformity of use for you than I first thought.” Laine grinned a bit at that, shaking hands with her and straightening her clothes, then walked out and started to head home, before noticing a martial arts studio was opening on the same street in a couple weeks, and she made a mental note to come back and look into it when it opened. While she was walking home, she heard her cell phone chime, in her pocket, and pulled it out, seeing a name she hadn't seen since high school.

 

_ New Text Message: June Kayne _

 

_ Hey, is this Laine? _

_ Yes. Haven't heard from you in over a year. _

_ I know, sorry about that. Chad gave me this number. Hope that's okay. _

_ It is, no worries. What do you need? _

_ Can I call? _

_ Sure. _ The phone rang and she picked it up as she walked home.

“Hey June.”

“Hey Laine. You work as a whore, right?”

“Yes.”

“My brother is getting married,” June said.

“Congratulations.”

“He's asked me to be the best maid.”

“Awesome. That is very progressive of him.”

“It also means I need to plan his bachelor party, and his bride-to-be gave me permission to schedule a slut,” June continued, “Actually, when she heard I was put in charge of planning the bachelor party she texted me and told me to get him a whore.”

“Are you going to be at the bachelor party?”

“Not if my brother and his guy friends are going to be getting laid I'm not,” June replied, “Aurora asked me to arrange it, I draw the line at being there and watching. That's nothing I want to see, I love my brother, but I do not want the image of him and his friends nude and gangbanging a slut is nothing I want branded on my brain.”

“Will you be using me, too?”

“Before the bachelor party, I would, yes, if you agree to serve as the party slut.”

“Sure. Now, we'll need to go shopping because there's going to be a costume theme thing going on, one that will be in keeping with their wedding theme plan. It's kind of …”

“Let me guess. Harry Potter?”

“How'd you know?”

“Your brother and his friends wore Gryffindor pendants all through high school and you wear a Ravenclaw pendant and wore Ravenclaw socks all through high school. If I recall, Aurora wore Hufflepuff socks and pendant in high school, too.”

“Good memory. Well, yeah, for my idea, you will need to dress up as a Ravenclaw who happens to be also a total whore,” she continued, and Laine nodded.

“Right. I think I can handle that, shouldn't even cost too much.”

“Great. I have a few different ideas, it's about how roughed up you want to be as several horny Gryffindor guys gangbang you, but you'll be dressed up as a Ravenclaw slut either way. Luke's always found Ravenclaw girls hot, hell he even finds Ravenclaw boys hot sometimes.”

“Right. So, what are your ideas?”

“First idea, you're just a Ravenclaw slut that loves serving Gryffindors, whether male female or non-binary but a slut for Gryffindor cock. One day a few Gryffindors came into your shoppe and started flirting with you while they were looking around, ended up paying you a bunch of crowns to take you in the back and gangbang you in one of your stockrooms. Second idea, you're a Ravenclaw that's been captured and being held in a dungeon, in which I'll chain you up and beat you a bit to give you that beaten and roughed up look, then when I leave a bunch of noble and heroic Gryffindor wizards bust into the dungeon to rescue you. Seeing the Ravenclaw that was a sweetheart but also a nymphomaniac in school, your rescuers gangbang you first.”

“In either case, the gangbang will be fun and relaxed, would involve a bit of role-play, just in one you'll be a bruised slut and in the other you'll be a shopkeeper slut,” June concluded.

“Well, it depends on the budget. The shopkeeper slut is probably cheaper for you to arrange, and cheaper in terms of what you'll need from me. Hitting me and roughing me up costs extra, chaining me up costs extra, I assume the Ravenclaw slut being captured is already broken and so not particularly resisting when she's being beaten?”

“No, I'll drag you to the chains, chain you up, and beat you until you signal me to stop, while dressed up as a Slytherin jailer. The whole thing will be recorded, so Luke and Aurora can use it in their role-play fantasies later – I should also warn you, you may get a few extra classmate clients, Luke's friends are hugely into the whole fantasy. I will buy you a Ravenclaw outfit and maybe a Slytherin outfit, but you'll probably want to keep them.”

“Right, and will I be costumed when you use me?”

“Yes, ideally, as will I, either as a Ravenclaw customer at your shoppe that gives a couple extra crowns so I can use you sexually while the shop's empty or as a Slytherin jailer violating you. Aurora asked me to use you on the film as part of the overall fantasy video, I told her that's probably a no but I'd think about it,” June said, “So what are we talking about in terms of prices?”

“How many cocks?”

“Seven.”

“Cunts?”

“Just mine.”

“Hmm.”

“In the captured by Slytherin one, I would furthermore call you names during the sex, which names would be determined by you and what gender of prisoner you want to play.”

“Right. No bondage or physical violence, etcetera, in the shopkeeper slut fantasy?”

“None, just straight-up servicing of one girl and then seven guys.”

“All right, for the shopkeeper slut fantasy,” Laine said as she reached her current home and turned to walk down the sidewalk toward the building, “you'll be looking at a price of around eight hundred to use me, eight twenty if I am to be called names and verbally degraded.”

“And for the prisoner idea?”

“An extra hundred for the beating, the twenty I mentioned for verbal abuse, extra forty for the chains, extra sixty if you're going to piss in my mouth and-or spit on me, extra forty if you're going to have your hand or hands on my throat or are planning any kind of choking. Safe to assume the dungeon will be nasty and sort of disgusting?”

“Yeah, the place I'm going to use has agreed to make it pretty filthy for our scene if that's the one we decide to go with. Filthy enough that I'll wash you personally with a gentle but potent disinfectant soap after the guys drag you out of the prison.”

“Okay, an extra hundred for the filthy atmospheric conditions of the scene,” Laine said.

“That's fair.”

“So it'll come out to eleven hundred dollars, eleven hundred sixty if you spit on me or piss in my mouth for the scene. I'll go with a transitioning female Ravenclaw slut in either case, so you can call me whatever you want, as can Luke and his buddies when it's their turn.”

“All right, sounds fair. I'll have to check my budget and the total costs in addition to your personal cost, but I will get in touch with you to go shopping for the Ravenclaw outfit soon.”

“Sounds good. See ya,” Laine said, hanging up the phone after June had a chance to say goodbye, as well.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions, comments, and polite critiques, are welcome as always, please don't hesitate to hit the Comment button and let me know how you're feeling about the story. :) Hope you're all continuing to enjoy it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laine serves as the centerpiece for a kinky, dirty, Hogwarts-themed bachelor party where she is roughed up and then fucked hard, followed by some pleasant relaxation and reconnecting with a former classmate afterwards.

A week later, after a shopping trip that found her a convincing Ravenclaw outfit and a convincing Slytherin outfit, June had confirmed for the prisoner scenario. Laine was intrigued in that and in the fact that June got herself a convincing Slytherin outfit as well, and surprised when June hugged her when they all met up at the BDSM dungeon June had reserved a cell and a cameraman at. Even a little more surprised when the Gryffindor-costumed guys each gave her a hug as well. June had already given her the payment yesterday, so tonight there'd be no distractions that'd ruin the mood by pulling out a wallet and paying her.

“Hey Laine, long time no see. So you're going to be our little Ravenclaw whore, tonight, huh? You're pretty hot,” Luke greeted, looking her over with a friendly smile but, nevertheless, perverse interest.

“Hey Luke. Has June given you all my number? She mentioned something about you guys being interested in potentially scheduling additional sessions.”

“After seeing you dressed like a Ravenclaw slut, now, you can bet on hearing from me,” one piped up with a lecherous grin.

“Are you all set, Laine?” asked June, and she nodded, “All right, then, let's get to it.” Laine nodded and she stepped close, tilting her head obediently as her Slytherin-dressed former classmate reached for her hair.

“Come on, this way,” June said, walking towards a closed dungeon cell door, with a cameraman waiting on the inside of the cell.

“Don't hold back or be gentle,” Laine said, and June shook her head.

“Trust me, I'm not planning to be,” she said, hauling open the door and yanking Laine's hair, then shoving her violently in with both hands. Laine stumbled into the room and onto film, her nostrils bombarded by the smell of the dank, murky, candlelit dungeon cell she was thrust into, halting when she hit a low metal table she'd been thrown against, before June sauntered in behind her. A loud metal clang as she slammed the door shut, pulling off her robe to hang it on a hook on the wall, before kicking Laine in the balls hard enough to make her drop to her knees with an animated yelp.

June immediately grabbed her robe and wrenched it off her painfully, throwing it on a mound of straw that was meant to represent where the prisoner would sleep in their own torture chamber.

“Filthy little mud-blood cunt,” June sneered aggressively, yanking Laine's shirt up over her head violently, ripping off her brassiere, throwing those on the straw. Yanking Laine sideways and then kicking her in the back hard she knocked Laine onto the ground, where her breasts and face and entire torso became muddy with the dirt, water, and grime on the floor of the dungeon. June put her foot on her back between Laine's shoulders and spat on her face.

“That's more like it, whore, muddy little mud-blood bitch, right where you belong,” June sneered hatefully, kicking her in the nuts again, “Stay down, filth.” She crouched, forcibly removing Laine's Ravenclaw shoes and then dragging off the stockings, before wrenching her out of her pants and panties, which all soon joined the now slightly muddied pile of clothes. Naked and sprawled on the grimy, disgusting floor with nasty smells bombarding her nose, Laine coughed in response, before fingers in her hair yanked her up again, throwing her against the table once more.

Catching herself there, she groaned as her wrists were yanked one and then the other and metal rings soon clinked around them, chaining her wrists and then ankles against the cold metal table. June punched her in the gut a handful of times, alternating sides, as she stood behind Laine, herself still mostly clothed aside from the removed robe. Given the griminess and filth of the environment she'd designed for atmospherics, Laine didn't blame her for staying as clothed as possible at the moment. She was even wearing a short skirt she could take off without dropping it in the filth and the muck of the room, if she wanted, when she was ready.

Then, a wooden slat slammed across her ass, soliciting a fresh yelp as June paddled her ass ruthlessly, until it was red and welted, before moving around to hit her in the face with her fists a few times.

“Dirty little Ravenclaw, bet you'd do anything to make the pain stop, wouldn't you? Muddy little brain must be trying to figure out what you can do to make it stop, huh?” June sneered, before she unhooked her skirt and took a moment to drape it over a chain hanging from the ceiling in a low arch like a metal garland, revealing she was not wearing panties tonight.

“I think you think you know what you need to do to make the pain stop, don't you?” June asked as she took a step closer, her cunt coming close to Laine's face as Laine arched to try to look up a little. Slugged squarely in her cheek for her trouble, June spat on her face again.

“Well you don't, bitch, but you're about to find out,” she spat on Laine's face again, “Drink, you worthless little mud-blood whore!” As she spoke she pushed her cunt against Laine's face and began pissing, making Laine get to work drinking it, as fingers tangled nastily in her hair.

“Fuck, what a disgusting little cunt you are, revolting mud-blood whore, all you're good for is serving here, as yet another dungeon witch-slut,” June sneered hatefully, spitting on her face yet again, “Start licking it, you filth.” Laine sensed the cameraman's movement, though he was professional enough to move without making much sound, but she was not distracted and did not look toward the camera as it moved into a position to be able to zoom in on it. As the battered Ravenclaw bitch was forced to eat out her Slytherin jailer, pulling back to scroll over Laine's body as it was pinned against the table, somewhat muddy and grimy from her face to the bridges and soles of her feet.

“That's a good little mud-blood, lick my cunt like the nasty little dungeon whore you are, nauseating little Ravenclaw bitch,” June sneered, her hips arching firmly against Laine's mouth, bucking lightly as Laine's tongue set into her, delved deep and tongue-fucking her jailer obediently. When June came, she didn't let Laine drink it all, she instead pulled back enough to drench Laine's face in her release while the chained whore would still need to at least swallow a fair amount of it. Four more times, June sullied Laine's face with cum, spitting on her several times in the process of using her, before finally sighing in relief and unchaining Laine's wrists.

Laine let herself slump back across the table, until June unchained her ankles and yanked her hair, throwing her on her back on the muddy, disgusting floor. She arched and whined as June kicked her in the balls again, before fingers tangled in her hair and yanked again, dragging her once more, this time to the wall. Wrists were shackled to a new position against the wall, followed by a shackle around her neck connected to a chain that would forcibly hold her up while not choking her. Then, June kicked her legs apart before chaining her so that she'd be forced to kneel in a position against the wall with her legs spread. Pulling her skirt from the chains, after forcing Laine to lick her clean to finish, she clipped her skirt back on, draped herself in her robe again and walked out, slamming the door behind.

A moment later, she leaned in the door when the cameraman gave her the thumbs up, “Laine, he's going to jerk off on your face, just hang there and let him, it's important to the scene that you look like you've been used as a bit of a cum receptacle when the Gryffindors come rescue you. By the way, your name's for this scenario is Lara. All good?” Laine gave a thumbs up, letting herself hang in place in the chains, kneeling, as the cameraman promptly put his camera on the table and then unzipped, pulling his cock out and beginning to stroke the rock-hard shaft fast and hard, in front of her face.

Opening her mouth, he took the invitation and instead fucked her mouth violently against the dungeon wall, knocking her head a few times against the wall, unapologetic, until he pulled out and splattered her face. Shoving in her mouth again, he gave her a whack on the side of the head.

“Clean it up, Ravenclaw bitch,” he ordered, and she sucked him dry and licked him clean, letting him stuff it back in his pants, zip up, and knock a couple times on the dungeon door. As soon as he was back in position, with camera rolling, the door swung open and a surge of Gryffindor-costumed men flowed into the room.

“Damn, they've really ploughed and defiled Lara,” Luke said.

“Who knew she'd look so hot as a muddy, filthy slut, though?”

“Julius!”

“What, look at her!”

“Fuck, guys, he's right, never knew a filthy, grimy girl in chains could look so hot …”

“Come on, guys, who's going to know?”

“Are you serious, Luke?”

“Why not? She _was_ always a slut at school,” Luke said, walking over to her and sliding fingers into her hair to pull her head up, “And you're pretty happy to see us, aren't you, Lara? I'll bet you'd like to reward your rescuers.”

“Yes … please, help me …” Luke nodded.

“Gladly,” he replied, unzipping and unbuttoning his pants, sliding them down just enough to let his dick hit her in the face, before he forced it in her mouth, “There you go, girl. You're going to suck for your freedom and take it up the ass for your rescue, aren't you?”

“Mm, mm-hmm,” she moaned on his cock as she sucked, and he began fucking her mouth firmly, while the others were unzipping and unbuttoning as well, two of them coming close enough for grimy, dirty fingers to coil on their cocks. The shackles inhibited her movement, but she began to stroke their cocks shallowly.

“I can't believe we're risking our lives to rescue a slut from the dark lord's dungeon,” grumbled one of those still waiting, as others used their wands to break open the shackles on her wrists and ankles. Laine had to admit, that was a nice touch, under the circumstances, and her hands soon started to move in long, hard strokes on the cocks she had in each hand.

“She's making it worthwhile, though,” one said, leaving her neck shackled and chained to the wall for now, as Luke fucked her mouth hard for several minutes before pulling out.

“Luke, what are you …”

“Just cum on her face,” Luke said as he did so himself, spraying a load across her hair and face, “I mean the jailers have clearly been doing so and Lara's a total slut. We'll clean her up when we get out of here, for now, if she's already a mess there's no harm making her even dirtier.”

“Fair point,” said the one in her left hand, moving to her mouth as her hand moved to another cock, and she resumed sucking her way through seven cocks. By the time the fifth man entered her mouth, her face was so covered in jism that she couldn't have opened her eyes anyway, but she was still stroking two cocks hard and fast. Falling hard against the one in her mouth when the shackle on her neck was abruptly opened, the one in her mouth dragged her forward until she was well away from the wall. She felt straw brushing her breasts and knew they were over near her clothes, as she was shoved into the ground with the man still in her mouth, so she knew one man was kneeling in the straw and on her clothes to stay clean. The ones in her hand must have been crouching, and she arched when she felt hands on her thighs forcing them apart, and a wet cock slammed up into her ass.

She yelped faintly as the grimy, filthy shaft rammed into her, but continued to suck the one fucking her lips until he pulled out, cumming on her face and passing her head to another. When seven loads decorated her face, they forcibly changed positions so the one in her ass could kneel in the straw as her face was pressed against the floor and she was summarily fucked hard.

“Fuck, maybe we should just leave her here, what a revolting little whore,” one man said, as a large cock in her ass continued fucking her.

“No,” Luke said from behind her, “she may look like a nauseating little slut, right now, but we the lot of us are Gryffindor, and she's a good little witch from Ravenclaw. We didn't come to gang-rape someone else's prisoners, we came to rescue a Ravenclaw and simply had the good fortune to discover the captive was a slut we all know from school.” As he pulled out and came on her back and ass, she felt another man taking his place quickly and beginning to fuck her all over.

When they finished, she was admittedly a bit sore from all the fucking, but soon felt them lifting her up and carrying her out between two of them. One arm over each man's neck, she assumed the end of the scenario was nigh, and was soon laid down again, on her belly once more. As she felt warm water pouring out of a bucket over her, she took a deep breath and groaned.

“That, was exhausting,” Laine groaned, feeling she had absolutely earned the price she'd charged for being in the role desired.

“You were fantastic, though, Laine. _Damn_ ,” Luke said as June poured water over her, “That was a bachelor party to remember, for sure.”

“Come on, Laine, time to get you cleaned up properly,” June said, taking her hands and pulling her gently to her feet, then walking her to the showers, where she stripped down, herself. Leading Laine to the water, she gave a little push to lean Laine against the wall.

“Now I promised to wash you up myself, so just lean back and let me do that. Face and hair first, so lean in, a little bit,” Laine relaxed and leaned her head forward, letting June gingerly shampoo her hair and lather her face as she kept her eyes shut, then waited until June spoke again.

“All right, your head's all clean, you can open your eyes, now,” she said, making eye contact as soon as her eyes opened, “Thanks for doing that. You definitely earned your pay, and being bathed to finish.” Her hands moved around Laine's neck, washing gently around her neck, down each arm, rinsing Laine's neck and arms before starting to massage and lather her shoulders, breasts, and belly, as well as her back. Soon, June was on her knees, soap being lathered across Laine's beaten and fucked ass, pelvis, hard cock, and jewels, all of which her former classmate chose to handle very gently.

“If you need to cum, I don't mind,” June said, fingers wrapped around her soap-covered cock as she washed it thoroughly, and Laine smiled.

“Thanks,” she said, giving a nod to the unspoken question, and soon June's hand started moving gently but firmly up and down the length of her shaft, stroking her as June's other hand continued to wash her thighs. When she released, June washed everything down together, soap and jism alike, as she rinsed her hands as well as Laine's hips and thighs, then knelt lower in front of her, gently washing her knees, calves, and ankles, even gingerly washing her feet, as Laine looked down on her and watched.

“You don't have to …”

“It was my idea to have something so grimy and filthy _my_ nose still stings somewhat from the nasty scents, and you were in there a lot longer. I may have paid you to do all that, but it doesn't mean you don't deserve a reward, anyway,” June replied as delicate fingers scrubbed her soles firmly with a shower brush. When she lifted each one of Laine's legs to rinse, hands gently brushed across her skin to help sweep away filth and soap alike, before June stood up, finally, once Laine was fully bathed.

“There, perfectly clean,” June said, and Laine smiled at her. Then, Laine blinked a little in surprise as June leaned in and kissed her, their breasts brushing gently against one another.

“Always wanted to do that, thank you again for agreeing to do the bachelor party. I know it can't be easy to get approached to whore for former classmates. Even if Chad _is_ already fucking you.”

“And a guy I knew in elementary school,” Laine added casually, and June nodded, blinking a little in reply, but still nodding her agreement, “It isn't as bad as all that. I did give you guys a discount, though.”

“I appreciate that. I almost feel like you shouldn't have based on how hard you were just gangbanged, but, I am very grateful.”

“I know, and it's okay,” Laine said, as June took a polite step back.

“Well, let's get dry, can't just stand here in the shower all night,” June said, and Laine nodded, leaving and finding a pair of towels waiting, taking one and drying off. A moment later, a light knock on the wall, from around a corner.

“Laine? June?”

“Yeah?” Laine answered.

“We've got your clothes, all fresh and clean for both of you. They've got a washer-dryer in this dungeon, in the event of scenes like that one.”

“Awesome, thanks,” she said, as the man handed her a stack of Slytherin clothes, which she passed to June, and then a stack of Ravenclaw clothes, which she promptly started to slip into, saving the socks for last so that once she put on each sock she could slip her foot directly into the matching shoe.

“So Laine,” he said, as she stepped around the corner and into view again, “I don't know if you remember me or not. My name's Dan, we had …”

“Eighth period science, right?”

“ … uh, yea. Wow, didn't think you would remember me,” he stammered for a moment in surprise but then smiled at her appreciatively, “So, you look really good like that. June says you got a Slytherin outfit, too?”

“Yeah.”

“Would you be available for an occasional session dressed up in either this outfit or that, for me?”

“Sure. I mean, the price will depend on what you want, exactly, how many of you there will be, and exactly what kind of fantasy you have in mind if you're going to want some more of this role-play stuff like we did tonight,” Laine replied, “also, my schedule's slightly tight, so you'll have to schedule somewhat in advance. I do actually work full-time at Harper's.”

“Wait, you work at a department store AND you work as a whore?”

“Not so much an AND, Daniel,” she answered, “My job at Harper's is to be nude in the office area, I'm the store slut.”

“Ohh, wow, and you still take clients on the side?”

“Generally friends only, for now, yes. I'm keeping a ledger and comparing it proportionally to how much I make as the store's contract whore for the next several years. In a few years, I'll compare and see which one pays the best for the amount of time I work and decide whether to renew my contract or move into a strictly private practice.”

“Huh, smart call. You'd definitely be a Ravenclaw if all this were real and you were a real witch.”

“Thanks,” Laine replied, chuckling a little, finding the geekiness somewhat adorable, as she mostly always had, even having just been aggressively fucked by him and several others.

“So, do you want to go to the cafe and get a cup of coffee? I'd love to discuss my interests and maybe make an appointment to have time with you.”

“Sure, but not dressed like this, if you don't mind.”

“Oh. Right. We should definitely change into muggle clothes,” he grinned cheekily, and she rolled her eyes but nodded, chuckling softly in amusement. Once they were back in the more public ground-floor, she took a chance to get her clothes from June's car and change in the ladies' room, before letting Dan drive her to a nearby Starbucks, after she said goodbye to the others. She was a little surprised, again, when she got a fresh round of hugs from them, but it was lovely. At the cafe, Dan paid for her iced coffee and a doughnut, bought himself a coffee as well, and then respectfully let her select a table for them to sit at.

“So,” he said, taking a seat across from her at the corner table by the windows, “I sometimes have fantasies about Ravenclaw girls, sometimes about Slytherin girls. Different stuff, not usually anything too out there, and most certainly nothing as aggressive as, well …” He paused to gesture to her face, where she could in the reflection that at the moment there were a couple fresh bruises forming from where June had hit her.

“So nonviolent fantasies; no rape, no beating, no forced sex fantasies,” she said, and he nodded quickly and confidently in answer, “Good, that will reduce the price rather considerably, which I don't mind. Don't be shy, this is about what you want, and I am up for just about anything that's safe, basically.”

“Sweet. Okay, so, I am always a Gryffindor, and these are all like college fantasies, but like, fantasies about a Hogwarts college, basically.”

“All right, so far sounds simple. I probably won't charge too much for wearing the costumes June bought of course, but I may charge a little bit.”

“Actually, you won't need to wear the whole thing. The socks, pendants and chains I can buy for you, and a couple specialty jackets I'll buy you. Think college, so kind of relaxed attire, not as much of the forced dress code, that sort of thing,” Dan continued, and she nodded again.

“All right, so basically just monochrome pants and shirt, plus the socks, pendant, chain, jacket, what about shoes?”

“Specialty sneakers, we'll get those when we go shopping, too, and by we, I mean I'll buy it for you myself, basically,” he said.

“Okay, in that case I won't charge you anything for the costuming since you're investing in the fantasy with buying the stuff you want me to wear.”

“Awesome, that's very nice of you,” Dan smiled appreciatively before sipping his coffee.

“So what kind of specific fantasies are we talking about?”

“Right, so; first fantasy, I discover a beautiful Ravenclaw classmate of mine is sort of a kinky slut and loves to get fucked right there on campus. There's actually a store on the California State University campus where I go to school, where they allow you to fuck in some of the back rooms, for a fee. So, anyway, discovering my Ravenclaw classmate is not only gorgeous but a total cock hound, I've arranged to be notified the very next time she's coming in to get fucked, so I can join in banging her. The store actually has a room for stuff like that, so we can even actually have a couple random guys that'll get to fuck you, too. I'll pay the cost for that afterwards, however many 'classmate' cocks the Ravenclaw whore ends up taking. How much will it be per cock?”

“Call it an extra twenty per load of jism from someone other than you,” she said, and he nodded.

“Right. Okay, that sounds fair. It may end up just being you and me and a couple other guys or it might end up being a fairly decent number. The store will probably put the word-of-mouth out that there's going to be a special event with a professional slut dressed up as a Ravenclaw. You don't mind if there's actually a lot of dicks to suck, or anything, do you?”

“Not at all, as long as I get paid,” Laine replied honestly, and Dan nodded.

“Right, makes sense,” Dan agreed amicably, “Okay, my other big fantasy is that at college I have a rival in most of my classes that's a Slytherin girl. I discover she's also heavily in debt because her parents were in debt and it has fallen to her to pay it off and she's struggling to pay for college. My family's rich, so I turn my rival into my own personal whore; she's ashamed and humiliated, but she knows that to get her family out of the debtors' prison and to continue attending college, she has no choice. She's my bitch, now, and she has to pleasure me at my leisure because now I'm the only thing standing between her and having to drop out. Shamed and humiliated, she eventually realizes she enjoys her new lot in life, and overcome by shame, allows me to whore her out at my leisure, too.”

“Nice.”

“Eventually, I'll want you to pretend to be in love with me, when we're doing that one, and eventually, start calling me Master,” Dan concluded, and she nodded.

“The acting and the Master term will both cost more when that part starts in, of course,” she warned, and he nodded.

“Of course, that's fair. How much?”

“For the love, an extra hundred per session; for calling you Master after that starts, another forty dollars per session where you want me to be your Slytherin slut-slave.”

“Got it. Completely fair, thank you. So, what would the total be for the Slytherin slut-slave fantasy?”

“One hundred twenty to start, two hundred twenty when the love starts, two hundred sixty when calling you Master starts, plus twenty dollars per load of jism not yours that I take in those sessions. I'll also need you to pay the travel cost or else pick me up yourself.”

“Understood, and the Ravenclaw slut price?”

“Also one hundred twenty to start, plus the twenty per load of jism I take from anyone other than yourself,” she replied, and he nodded.

“Awesome. If you don't mind my asking …”

“Go ahead.”

“Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining, you're _very_ good and that was the best blowjob I've ever had in my life, but, why are you in this line of work? You're smart enough to be in college.”

“I can't afford college; when my parents died, we weren't financially well-off. I ran out of money just about three months after graduation and I couldn't find work. There's no amount of scholarships that'll pay for me to attend college, as much as I would have liked to, and I couldn't find anyone hiring for anything other than hiring for a slut,” she answered simply, unashamedly, “So I took the job that pays the bills. Fortunately, turns out I'm quite good at it.”

“That sucks, but I guess you're doing all right, yeah?”

“Once you get used to it, it isn't bad. It is hard work, but the pay is excellent, and I am beginning to enjoy it. My boyfriends both work at the store where I work as the store slut, so they get to unabashedly use me; makes for a much easier relationship outside of work and romantically. There's no sexual tension or preoccupation outside work; when they want to fuck me, they come to my office and fuck me the very next day we're both on the work schedule. Simple.”

“Sounds like,” he said, as the conversation moved to a more casual and relaxed chat, reconnecting between former classmates, until he drove her home and walked her to the door. Giving her a hug at the end, he kissed her on the cheek in farewell and once the door was shut, walked back to his car and went home, himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, friendly comments & questions are always welcome, as well as courteous critiques or observations. Hope you're all continuing to enjoy the story!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chislaine signs up for martial arts classes at the newly opened Jeet Kune Do studio and makes an arrangement with the owner and instructor, and has a meaningful conversation with her lovers.

When Laine walked out of her most recent meeting with her freshly-fucked investment broker, who took to scheduling her as the last appointment of the day, she noticed the martial arts studio, once more. It now had a sign in the front noting that it was officially open for business and that this was the opening day, so she crossed the street to it and walked in, looking around before discovering an attractive Asian man standing there.

“Hello?”

“Welcome to the Serene Dragon Martial Arts Studio. My name is Ki Shin. How can I help you?” he offered a warm greeting, as she looked up at him. He was perhaps three inches taller than her, and probably much heavier as result of superior muscle mass, with silky black hair of shoulder-length that was neat, straight, and in a ponytail that gave him a rather striking cuteness.

“Hello; I noticed you just opened today. What kind of martial arts do you teach?”

“Jeet Kune Do. You may call me Ki, Sensei Ki, Master Ki, or just Sensei or Master,” he answered, and she nodded a little bit.

“I don't call anyone master unless they're paying for that, but Sensei Ki sounds appropriate. I believe that'd make Shin your given name, correct?”

“That is correct, miss …”

“Chislaine Pruett,” she answered, and he nodded politely.

“You said you do not call anyone master unless they are paying for it. I apologize if my question is rude or blunt, but that would seem to suggest that you are a whore?” replied Ki, and she nodded, unashamed.

“I am, yes. Even if my clientele are presently exclusively trustworthy coworkers and friends, it occurred to me that I should, in the interest of personal responsibility, still be able to defend myself if I need to.”

“That is a wise conclusion, Miss Pruett. I am curious, why do you work as a whore?”

“I need the money and cannot afford college.”

“What about your parents? Can they not afford to help you?”

“If they were still alive, they probably could, yes,” she replied, and he nodded respectfully once more.

“I understand. You do what you must to survive without seeking handouts. That is very admirable. I have a question, if I may, and I again apologize if it is abrupt or untoward,” he continued, she could tell English was not his first language but he spoke it wonderfully nevertheless.

“Please, by all means.”

“Would the cost of your training be an inconvenience for you, or would you be here intending to offer your body, occasionally, in payment for your training?”

“I make enough money to pay cash if that is your preference, but, apologies for my own bluntness, if you'd like to be paid for the training by fucking me, that is also acceptable. We would simply need to work out how you'd like to use me in exchange for my martial arts training, and what in general you want from a whore to train me.”

“Please, come with me, Miss Pruett. I believe we should continue this discussion in a more private room.” As she nodded in answer, he walked away and she followed him to the back of the room, then into a hallway beyond and around a corner to another large room with a mat, but no window.

“Please, remove your clothes,” said Shin, and she promptly disrobed, allowing him to see the whole span of her body. As he observed her undressing, his interest did not waver at the sight of her cock, which was reassuring to her, but he walked around her and examined her somewhat thoroughly.

“I can tell you are a very active whore, which suggests that you are a successful whore. The payment which you offer is acceptable to me, in terms of your body; if you provide me oral and anal service on a weekly basis, that will pay most of your training cost. The balance of your training costs will be vaguely related to sex, but not directly sexual. You are transgender, and unashamed of your profession, correct?”

“Yes.”

“Good. From now on, you will address me as Master, as I will be your Master in the context of martial arts, and training you therein. Is this condition of training agreeable to you?”

“Yes, Master,” she replied agreeably. If he desired that enough to make it a condition of her training, Laine had no complaint for that and had seen enough martial arts movies to know it was fairly normal.

“Good. From now on, I will address you as slut or whore, both when you pay your weekly sexual expense, and in class, because that is what you are. I will also use the fact that you are a slut and a whore to motivate others in the class you are in to improve and better themselves. Is this condition of training agreeable to you?”

“Yes, Master,” she answered in a tone of polite assent once more. It certainly didn't bother her to consider a martial arts teacher addressing her by her profession, or using her profession to motivate others. It was his studio and he could run it however he wanted, her interest in obtaining training.

“Good, whore,” her Master replied, and then motioned to the mat in front of him, “Come, and kneel, slut.” She moved forward until her feet were at the place he had pointed, and lowered onto her knees in front of him before looking up to make eye contact. He unbound his cloth belt, draped it around her neck and over her shoulders with it draping a band in front of each nipple, then pushed his training pants down along with a pair of simple white boxers. 

His cock was rock hard, standing at what she would estimate at being seven inches in length and about two in thickness, she would've guessed, and he placed his hands on his hips and looked down at her.

“You will pay your first bill now. My hips will not move. You will bring me to release with your lips, your tongue, and if necessary, your throat, slut.”

“Yes, Master,” she answered, one hand rising until a lightning-quick move of his hand slapped the back of her hand forcefully.

“Only, your mouth, whore.”

“Sorry Master,” she apologized reflexively, as he corrected her firmly but politely, then leaned forward and brought her lips to his cock, kissing it briefly before she started to lick it. He watched her with an intent, hazel-eyed gaze, hands remaining planted firmly on his hips as she began to worship his cock with her mouth, even while earning not so much as a moan or a sigh of satisfaction. She had a feeling he was enjoying it, though, and was testing her or, perhaps, simply not the sort who made a lot of noise during sex. Laine knew cocks well enough to know when a guy was enjoying her mouth, though, and his cock was giving all the telltale signals and reactions as she worshiped it for nearly five minutes. Occasionally sinking down to take his nuts in her mouth, sucking on them for a few seconds for his pleasure and then returning to his shaft, she finally let the tip slide into her lips. She half-expected him to start to piss in her mouth, the way many of her coworkers did, but instead, he simply remained in the position he was in thus far, hands on his hips and virtually immobile save for blinking. Her lips slid down his cock, taking him to the hilt as it passed slightly into her throat, then lifting her head, lips caressing up his shaft.

She could tell he liked that, and she slid her head down and then up again, beginning to get into a rhythm of moderate pace. Laine slowed a little, testing the reactions from his cock, slowing down the rate at which her lips slid along his cock, then speeding up, to work out for herself what he liked. It soon became clear to her that slower was a more effective tool for him, that it delivered more potent results from his cock, and she sucked slowly, forcefully, as she moved her head. Sliding up slowly, inexorable movements brought her lips down from the head to the base over a period of sixty seconds, holding herself there for ten seconds before beginning a similarly slow rise up the shaft of his prick in turn. Slowly, his resistance to her mouth dissolved and she felt his cock beginning to pulse between her lips despite his self-discipline, though it took nearly ten minutes. She continued slowly working her mouth down his cock and up again, until her jaw started to become sore, but after twenty-three minutes, he'd gone from the sporadic throb of arousal to steady pulsing. Still, he resisted, and she continued to service him, he had not told her to stop and while her jaw was sore, she had a task to complete, first. Finally, he took a deep breath and released a long sigh, and thick streams of jism pulsed into her mouth from his cock, even as no other part of him moved.

It was, easily, one of the larger loads she had ever swallowed, and she made sure to slide all the way down one more time, drawing out every last drop before her lips slipped off his cock entirely. She kissed the tip, and, then, lowered away from it, quietly turning herself fully around and positioning herself on her hands and knees, with rump upraised into a suitable position, as he stood statuesque and simply observed her.

“Good, whore,” he praised, and then she felt one bare foot touching her leg. She moved her leg outward, as instructed, and then he switched legs, and made her spread her other leg as well, and she watched a reflection of him in the mirror as he knelt behind her. She could not feel his legs touching hers as he put his hands on her hips, and she felt the head of his cock at the entrance to her ass.

“You may gasp, but you may make no other sound. You will not move against or away from me. Now you will remain perfectly still until I give you permission to move, again. Am I clear, slut?”

“Yes, Master,” she answered. He nodded once, tightened his hands on her hips, and moved his hips forward in a quick, short movement, that thrust the first inch of his cock into her ass. She closed her eyes and gasped softly at it, but remained still, palms pressed against the mat, and she kept her eyes on his reflection n the mirror, eyes simply focused ahead of her. He nodded once.

“Good, slut,” he stated calmly, then thrust again, this time driving all seven inches into her ass, causing her to gasp softly as he pushed to the hilt, cock still slicked by her mouth, but nothing further. As her back arched faintly in answer to the thrust, a lightning-quick movement of his hand snapped against her ass, and she yelped softly, both in pain and from being startled, gasping softly as the other cheek was hit.

“Quiet, slut, and do not move,” he said firmly, without malice or irritation, simply penalizing the movement and correcting her for it.

“Sorry Master,” she whispered obediently, and he offered a single nod in answer.

“Good, whore. Your body will move only as my body forces it to move.”

“Yes, Master,” she replied, and fingers on her hips tightened. He pulled back, then thrust once more, as her new instructor adopted a fast, hard rhythm of fucking her ass. As her body obeyed his, he slammed to the hilt inside of her, replacing the slow and sensuous blowjob with a vigorous fuck of her ass, until he hammered it in one final time and held it there, pulsing, a little over an hour later. He had struck her ass four times over the course of it, due to her slightest movements, but she did not complain, he was teaching her to stay still when told to stay still, even while he was fucking her. As his jism surged into her ass, in another impressive volume, her instructor withdrew smoothly, steadily, and then walked around her, reaching his hands down.

When she lifted her hands and put them in his, he pulled her to her feet without pulling her any closer to his own position as he did so.

“You are a very proficient whore.”

“Thank you, Master,” she replied politely, bowing her head submissively, and he nodded. She blinked a bit when she abruptly felt his fingers at her hips, wrapped around her cock.

“Do you intend to have this removed, whore?”

“Yes, Master.”

“When?”

“The company I work for is scheduling my transition surgeries. They have not scheduled the final surgery, yet, Master,” she replied, and he nodded.

“When this is gone, you will have a vagina. Correct, whore?”

“Correct, Master.”

“When you have a vagina, it will be part of your payment. Is that acceptable?”

“Of course, Master.”

“Good, whore,” he replied, releasing her and examining her once more, “You were largely obedient in your completion of instructions. You will allow me to punish you for your errors.”

“Yes, Master,” she replied, not sensing it as a question given his tone of voice. He nodded, and motioned to a wall.

“Go to the wall. Lean forward forty-five degrees, placing both hands on the wall.” Obediently, Laine went to the wall and put her hands on it, making sure her body was angled to the desired degree from her hips up, and her instructor nodded. He walked up behind her, then looked at her in the mirror against which she was leaning and had her palms, before turning his eyes back to her rump. His hand moved fast and hard, striking her rump five times with force each time, though he did not prohibit her from movement or reaction this time. Each hit solicited an arch and a soft yelp of pain, it was not the pleasant spanking she sometimes received, it was a distinctly punitive spanking, and one he gave quite well, she would have told him, if asked. Her rump was quickly reddened, but not welted.

“Good, slut. Turn, and kneel.” Obediently, she turned about and immediately lowered onto her knees again. His cock stood in front of her face once more, but this time he lowered his hands to her shoulders, curling each hand around one end of the belt he had draped over her shoulders, and yanked it forward against the back of her head. His cock rammed into her mouth as he held her against his hips, using the belt as a mechanism by whence to control her head as he fucked her face hard and fast, for long enough her jaw grew sore all over. When he pulled out of her lips, he removed the belt from around the back of her neck.

“Do you know what you were punished for, whore?”

“When I initially moved my hand, and the four times I moved while you were fucking me, Master.”

“Very good, whore. When you make an error, you will be struck once on each cheek of your rump for each error for the first ten errors. Each set of ten errors beyond increases the number of strikes to your rump by one more per error. Do you agree to this punishment?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Good, whore. In this studio, you will never be punched or kicked outside of training, and punitive striking will never be to your face. Your body will be respected, but so will your profession. Do you understand, whore?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Very good, slut. When you pay your bill, you will suck slow, and then remain still while you are fucked.”

“Yes, Master.”

“Retrieve my pants, slut.” Obediently, she crossed the room to retrieve his pants, returning with them, then kneeling promptly once more when he pointed to the mat. He nodded, taking his pants and sliding both his pants and his boxers up over his hips once more. Then, his eyes turned to her nude form, kneeling before him, once more.

“Rise, slut, and redress yourself. I look forward to training you.” She bowed her head respectfully, and then rose and went to her clothes, quickly clothing herself once more, then facing him. He walked across the room and he stepped out of the door, and she followed quietly as he led her back to the front room.

“Thank you for paying your bill. Which day is convenient to your work schedule to come in for training?”

“I do not work Thursday or Monday, Master,” she replied, as a chime sounded at the door behind her.

“Very well, slut,” he answered, without looking to the newly arrived person, “Your training days will be on Monday, then, from 10:00 AM to noon. Is this acceptable, whore?”

“Yes, Master, thank you.”

“Per our arrangement, I will place a notice that whores will train for free on Mondays.”

“Thank you, Master. That is very kind. May I make one minor recommendation, though?”

“Of course, slut.”

“Your notice should not use the word whore or slut. I would recommend using the phrase  _ intimate services specialist _ , instead., Master.”

“Yes, slut. That sounds more socially appropriate. Leave, whore.” Laine bowed her head quietly before she obediently left the building, immediately, heading for the door as Ki Shin turned his attention to the new arrival, a young man Laine would have put within a few months of her age, and his girlfriend. As her instructor greeted them, she slipped out of the building and resumed her walk home; she was glad her investment broker had suggested she make sexual arrangements to pay expenses, when the option presented itself. Her instructor was adorably attractive in spite of his intensely self-disciplined demeanour, and a teacher with a respectably firm hand instead of an iron-fist approach; she had a good feeling she would learn well from him. As well as getting spanked hard when she made too many errors; the spankings would be a strong deterrent. The summary throat-fucking he had also given her, she wondered if that'd be a consistent thing, a further punishment for a larger number of mistakes or errors. If so, she could accept that, too.

 

 

 

On their first mutual day off in November, the ménage à trois decided to spend their day at the beach, as the day was warm enough, though it was certainly not swimwear weather.

“You know, I was thinking, slutflower,” Ethan mused as he sat on her left, knees drawn up close near to his chest, arms hanging around them as he sat on the sand in a pair of long shorts and a half-sleeve shirt, albeit barefoot, as well.

“Oh?”

“Well, if we ever decide to have kids, I bet we'd do a great job of it,” he said.

“It would have to be after my contract is up, though, so that I can shift to being in private practice, and able to schedule clientele during school hours and evenings, that sort of thing,” Laine replied, and Ethan nodded a bit, to that part of it.

“Yes, that is very true, and that way we could take trips and stuff without you having to work doubles back to back before and after,” Tyler added, “though I don't think you mind those, too much, anymore. You are incredibly resilient, when it comes to that.”

“I do it so often I guess my body has adapted to being fucked violently on days like that. Just glad that there are at least some people at work that don't need my services,” she answered, and Tyler nodded promptly in response. 

“Once you move into private practice, though, it seems like most of your clients are going to be people we knew in school, including your friends,” Tyler continued, but Laine rolled her shoulders a little bit.

“I know, that much doesn't bother me. If someone like that ass Jules wants to fuck me, though, I completely intend to tell him upfront that his history of being a jackass will cost extra,” she replied and Tyler smirked.

“Good call. Man, that guy was always a total prick about just about everything, wasn't he?”

“Yep. I give friends a discount, for obvious reasons, but that git will pay quite a bit extra if he ever texts me for a fuck,” she agreed. She'd already gotten calls from all the guys at Luke's bachelor party, and from June wanting a personal session, so her schedule for free-time was beginning to fill up. Fortunately, the boys didn't seem to have a problem with that. They were all working hard to be able to afford their own home as soon as possible, so they could live together and Laine and Tyler wouldn't have to live with his parents.

“So how many kids were you thinking, Ethan?”

“I think with three of us we could handle raising three kids, especially with our combined incomes to afford everything we'd need for them.”

“You guys will need to start going to college and just working during the summer if we're going to do that. You'll need to be making more than twenty thousand a year, each, for us to be able to earn enough to raise three kids at the same time.”

The conversation went on beyond sundown, until they relocated to the Melting Pot restaurant to make it for a reservation, and then parted ways as Ethan returned to his apartment while they went home.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laine has her first appointment with Dan a few months before her final transition surgery, and takes a brief vacation in the interests of her recovery from the operation that makes her fully anatomically correct for the first time in her life.

On the second Thursday of November, she gave Dan a call to confirm their first appointment.

“Hey, Dan.”

“Hey, Laine.”

“You can call me names if you like, a lot of my customers do so as a rule, you don't have to call me Laine, ever, unless you want to.”

“All right, slut. I'll only call you names when we're talking work, though. Well, your work. So, uh, what do you want, bitch?”

“Just confirming today's still good for you.”

“It is, whore.”

“Good. Which store am I going to, again?”

“Hornet Bookstore,” he said, texting her directions to get to it, with landmarks she could find regardless of where she chose to park, “They'll know you when you walk in, I let them know two days ago about the planned visit so they've had a couple days to put the word out. They'll recognize you immediately when you walk in wearing that outfit.”

“So how many guys should I expect to be blowing?”

“Enough to make your jaw sore, slut,” he answered bluntly, “I don't know, honestly, but that's my hope. Do you mind if I have them put a pay-pan near you and just have them tell guys it's twenty bucks a load?”

“Sure, that's fine,” she replied, she didn't mind letting guys pay their own way instead of making him fund a blowjob for whoever randomly showed up whether he liked them or not. Her job was to service people regardless of whether she liked them, he was paying her to be there but it wasn't fair he should have to pay for blowjobs for dudes he didn't like.

“Just remember,” she started, but he cut her off promptly.

“I know, cunt, it's still one hundred twenty from me. By the way, your name for this is Lara, like at Luke's bachelor party, I'll talk a little when I walk in but you don't talk you just focus on all those cocks, whore.” Then, Dan abruptly hung up the phone, and she blinked but rolled her shoulders.

“Got it, then.” He was usually more polite, but perhaps he felt it more appropriate to be abrupt when he was dealing with her in the context of her work. She wasn't particularly offended, and left for her appointment, waving to her surrogate parents before walking out of the door.

When she arrived at the Hornet Bookstore, someone quickly came forward and took her hand, walking her back to the back of the room and through a door, around a corner, before he shoved her unceremoniously into one of the store's stockrooms.

“One your knees, Ravenclaw cunt, there'll be guys for you, soon,” the twenty-something said gruffly, then a broad pan was clanked down noisily on the boxes near where he'd shoved her. She took her shoes off and set them to the side, then stretched her muscles a bit before kneeling down, as a couple young men walked into the room. The two eighteen-year-old customers quickly pulled twenty-dollar-bills from their pockets and dropped them in the pan, then walked over to her. One was chocolate-skinned and black-haired, the other a freckled redhead, although clearly friends, and her hands lifted to quickly unbutton and unzip each.

They shoved their pants and boxers around their thighs as soon as she'd unbuttoned and unzipped them, and two hard cocks sprung out immediately. She would've estimated both pricks at around seven inches, the redhead had a slightly thicker prick she guessed was two inches thick. As she took a moment to admire them, the redhead gave a quick slap to her face.

“Stop admiring our pricks and start working them, whore,” he demanded, and she quickly moved her hands to each cock and leaned in, taking his cock into her mouth and beginning to suck, bobbing her head. She moved her head fast and hard until his hands tangled in her hair and forced her to slow down.

“Not so fast, you little Ravenclaw slut,” he demanded, and she moaned in affirmation as he pulled her head off his cock and shoved it down on the other man's cock, “You'll service both of us equally, and don't forget stroking the one not in your mouth.”

“Mm-Hmm,” she moaned obediently once more, sucking the cocoa-coloured shaft as her head slowly sank down the length and then rose once more, giving him a few bobs of her head before switching back to the redhead's shaft. A brunette walked in, and she watched out of the corner of her eye as another twenty dollar bill fluttered down into the pan, and he joined the two already in front of her. He unbuttoned and unzipped himself, sliding his pants to his thighs and boxer-briefs with them, letting out an eight-inch slab of meat that was about a quarter-inch thinner, for his part, than the redhead's, similar in thickness to the other man's rod. Her hand moved to him immediately and she stroked two while she sucked the redhead, before switching to the new cock and stroking the first two who had come in. A fourth man walked in, as she was sucking the third man's cock in a slow, bobbing motion, and she recognized Dan and his Gryffindor pendant hanging loosely outside his shirt. He made a point to show her the hundred he put in the pan along with a twenty, then walked up to her as well.

“Lara? I see you're still a filthy little whore, just like you were in school,” Dan said, “Well, nasty little cock hound, you'll get to polish a familiar wand, today.” Laine found herself thankful the three guys she was currently in the process of serving didn't wither any at the terrible nature of the pun. He unbuckled a belt that had a Gryffindor buckle, then unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, sliding them and a pair of plain white boxers around his thighs as he stepped up and watched her serving three guys. His cock was rock hard and soon started glistening at the tip of it, as he looked down on her.

As she lifted her mouth off the brunette's cock, she switched over to take Dan's prick in her mouth and bob her head slowly up and down as she stroked the cocoa-skinned shaft and the redhead's cock.

“Yeah, that's right, Lara, suck it you little whore,” Dan said as he watched her head moving on his shaft, the brunette to her other side stroking himself as he watched her suck and stroke. Soon, she switched her hand from the second man to Dan's cock as she took the chocolate-coloured shaft in her mouth and began bobbing her head on him once more. Bringing each of them steadily closer to an orgasm without rushing any of them to it, as the redhead had demanded, she focused on each of the four horny young men equally. Taking each perfectly-sized shaft to the hilt in her mouth and upper throat with every downward motion, she moaned softly on each of them to give a pleasant little bit of vibration, leaving Dan or the brunette to stroke themselves on the rare occasions her mouth and hands weren't at their bodies.

As two more men walked in, Dan looked over and watched as they put their money in, her head moving up and down at that moment on the redhead's rod, and joined the four already standing around her.

“Wow, she's a pretty little slut, isn't she?” asked one of the newly arrived men as they unbuttoned, and then unzipped, beginning to stroke their cocks as they watched her servicing the four men. Forming an arc in front of her, her fingers soon wrapped around one of the new pricks, stroking an impressive eight inches of pale meat before then wrapping her lips around it. When her mouth reached it, her hand moved to the sixth cock, a dark, seal-brown shaft that was about six inches long and one and three-quarter inches thick, if her fingers informed her right.

“That's right, Lara, tend us all equally, tend every cock in front of you like the little Ravenclaw slut you are, bitch,” Dan encouraged, stroking himself steadily, at about the same pace she was moving her head. Switching her hands to one side to stroke two, she took the sixth man's cock in her mouth and began bobbing her head again, only for a minute or so before switching back to the eight-inch prick beside it, working her way slowly back to Dan's rod.

As her head bobbed slowly on Dan's meat, she heard two more sets of footfalls, vaguely saw two more bills fall into the pan. She never saw their faces as they moved into position on Dan's free side, but her hands moved from stroking the redhead and his friend to stroking his friend and the new guy standing beside Dan. The shaft was a full eight and a half inches of pale meat, two and a quarter inches thick as she stroked it hard and slow. Now with eight to attend to, she didn't waste time looking up, she knew as a slut her job was to have a cock in her mouth at all times, now, and as she moved her mouth to the seventh cock her fingers wrapped around the light, eight-inch slab of which came next.

“Good girl, slut. Ravenclaw whores are the smartest, and smart sluts are the best sluts. Isn't that right, you little Ravenclaw cunt?” Dan said as she stroked his cock slowly. She moaned on the eight-and-a-half-inch shaft she was moving her head on now, sucking hard as now five men at any given moment were stroking themselves, absent her lips or fingers to wrap around their rods. As she got back to the chocolate-coloured shaft, eyes focusing on it and watching the cock in her mouth as her head rose and fell on it, she felt him pulse in her lips.

“Lift your head bitch,” the man above her said, pushing her head up off his cock and grabbing it to stroke it himself, soon spraying his cum on her face. She closed her eyes quickly as he released streams of jism onto her face, partially into her hair, before using the latter as a jizz-rag to wipe off his cock. As she opened her eyes, she watched him pull his pants up and take a step back from her, dropping her number to seven as he buttoned and zipped, soon wrapping her lips around the redhead's shaft. Before she was done with his turn, though, he nudged her thigh with a foot to get her attention.

“Mm?”

“Head up bitch, I'm going to cum,” he said, and she lifted her head off his cock, as well. Cum splattered her face further, hitting one side more than the other and partially covering her left eye. Again, her hair was taken to use as a jizz-rag, wiping himself off in her hair before she watched him step back, hand moving on Dan's cock as she set her lips around one of the two eight-inch pricks she would be servicing today. Resuming the stroking of sixth man's seal-brown cock as soon as his hand left it, she bobbed her head as the gap in the arc filled up with two new man and her hand moved from Dan to the nearest cock. Nine inches, perhaps, and two and a half wide, if she had to guess, as she switched to the sixth man's shaft, stroking two pale cocks while doing so.

By the time she got back to the other side of the arc, two more men had joined the arc, standing now behind her, more-or-less, stroking themselves slowly and waiting for a chance to join the arc. Partially encircled by now ten men, she bobbed her head on an eight-inch prick and stroked Dan and an eight-and-a-half-inch shaft. When she once again reached the other eight-inch shaft, he tapped her forehead.

“Lift off, cunt, I'm cumming,” he ordered, streams of jism striking her face a second after her lips left it, her face splattering with even more jism as the second dark-skinned male unloaded on her face while his friend was still cumming. Both men took locks of her hair to wipe off with before leaving, though she more heard than saw them go as now both eyes were covered in cum and couldn't safely open.

“Now you're looking more like I remember usually seeing you, Lara. Cum-drenched Ravenclaw cunt,” Dan said, as her lips wrapped around an eleventh cock, the two new men having moved into position in front of her with a tap to make sure she knew. He tasted nice, clean, and felt like about seven and a half inches based on how far into her mouth and throat it went, as she stroked what felt like seven inches of new cock with her other hand. Dan's own position had moved by now to where he was almost directly in front of her, as well as the two large cocks to that she still had waiting beyond him. When her jaw started to become sore from her work, she didn't complain, as there still remained five rods in front of her – Dan, who had already cum once, a man with seven inches, a man with a little bit bigger cock, the man with eight-and-a-half inches, and his friend with eight. They'd shifted around a bit so that Dan remained facing the door, but he hadn't left the arc after cumming, so she knew he wanted two.

“Fuck, who knew Ravenclaws were such complete and total cock sluts?” asked the man in front of her even as her head was sliding up and down his seven-inch shaft.

“Bitch's been a cock whore for as long as I've known her,” Dan answered as she continued to stroke his rod, even as the man in front of her pulled out and came on her face, thickening the mask of jism coating her. Dan looked down at her and added smugly.

“So we rescue you from being violated by Slytherin and you go right back to being a cum-soaked cock-slut. Little Ravenclaw cunt,” Dan said as her hand continued to slide slowly up and down his length and her mouth went smoothly to the next cock. He didn't take long to cum, either, and soon she was finally down to just three to tend to, including two that had incredible stamina. Her fingers wrapped around the eight-inch rod as she went back to today's largest cock, sliding her head down all eight and a half inches of meat repeatedly.

A few minutes later, Dan finally unloaded a second time on her face, and she groaned softly in relief at the sensation of new streams of cum hitting her in the face. She was almost done now, her jaw was sore but she was not done yet, there were two more cocks to bring to complete satisfaction. Now she was able to take longer turns on the cocks in front of her, having only two to go, and finally the eight-and-a-half-inch shaft started to pulse in her mouth. She slipped it out of her mouth and waited as additional streams of cum striped her face, none of the skin was visible anymore, or at least she didn't think any of her face still lacked jism on it, by now, but that didn't seem to bother him.

“Oh, looks like he wants a second blow, bitch, he's putting more money in your pan,” Dan said as he stayed in the room to watch her finish up, “guess you've got a little more to go, after all, huh?”

She groaned softly on the eight-inch shaft in her mouth, bobbing her head on it as her jaw felt like it was on fire, but she continued to suck subserviently on the shaft. Soon, a shoe nudged her thigh, and her fingers once more wrapped around an eight-and-a-half-inch prick, still rock-hard and slick from her mouth. For nearly forty-five added minutes, her mouth moved on their cocks, until they were done with a second and she was finally able to relax fully, as the two men zipped, buttoned, and walked out.

“Damn, twelve guests, two of them twice,” Dan said, “you did wonderfully.”

“Thanks … sore jaw, though,” she replied, groaning as she cleaned her face up and moved her hands to dry her hair, in turn.

“So that's, let's see … three hundred eighty dollars in the pan. Sound right?”

“Yes,” she replied shortly, mostly because of the soreness in her jaw at the moment, and she rubbed her jaw a bit in turn.

“Maybe next time we'll set a limit of eight or something,” Dan said, and Laine smiled a little for her former classmate, once she was able to open her eyes again.

“I am okay, my jaw is just very sore. My jaw is not so much sore because of the number of cocks as due to how long that redhead asked me to take on each prick,” she replied, and Dan nodded.

“Okay, maybe next time we'll say quick blowjobs, no slow sucking,” Dan replied, and she smiled in answer to that idea, appreciatively, “So you said your last surgery's been scheduled?”

“Yeah, February 2019. Scheduled so my first day out will be my twenty-first birthday, which also falls on a day off for me,” she replied, “I think I'll take a vacation then, just me and my boyfriends.”

“Sounds like a great plan. Here, let me help you up,” Dan said, offering his hands to her to help Laine up to her feet, handing over a stack of twenty dollar bills with a hundred dollar bill at the bottom. She took a moment and counted through it herself, as people often did when operating in cash, and made sure to add it to her ledger, there, in the stockroom, before putting the money and the ledger both away once more. She stripped her clothes down to base and put her clothes, once folded, into the Ravenclaw backpack Dan had purchased for her, before taking out a fresh set of clothes.

Sliding into a pair of dark blue lingerie followed by a comfortable pair of fleece-lined jeans followed by a cotton-lined, half-sleeved shirt of light grey wool. Thick cotton socks and standard Skechers sneakers came next and then a fleece-lined blue jean jacket, before pulling out a comb and combing hair still slightly moist from how much jism had been splattered into it.

“There,” she said, as Dan waited with her, admiring her body during the time it was nude and fully revealed to him, putting her comb away as she watched him cross to her. Hands cupped her hips as he stepped in, leaning his head forward and touching his lips to her lips, briefly, before stepping back.

“Thanks, slut. Today was perfect,” Dan said, then slapped her ass hard through the jeans, “See ya, whore.”

“See you later,” she replied, stretching a moment while he left before walking out, licking her lips a little at the salty flavour that was still on them as she walked home in the cool air. Of course, it was never truly bitterly cold, especially not in view of ongoing climate change and the noble efforts to combat it that weren't quite doing enough, yet, but it was still a little bit on the cool side, anyway.

In the intervening months between November and her scheduled bottom surgery, Laine was able to get her financial planner pregnant as of early February. Following her last back-to-back double shifts right before receiving her final transition surgery, she went in for the final surgery. She brought in the shaft that would need to go inside of her body during recovery: most people didn't realize it, but the transition surgery delved a hole into a trans woman's hips to create the vagina. If they didn't have something in that vagina, however, the recovery process would close it, completely, so they needed her to have something in her for two or three weeks while she was lying on a cot healing from the operation.

On the morning after the surgery, in the middle of February, she woke up to the unfamiliar sensation of the last bits of masculine anatomy being absent, and sighed in relief. She knew her parents would have helped her make it this far, would have been with her all the way, but the companionship she had now, was more than satisfactory, as she turned her head to look over at her boyfriends. Sleeping together in two chairs and leaned against one another, it was nice to have people who would be with her throughout the whole transition process.

It didn't hurt that while she was out of commission for sex, her boyfriends had promised to tend each other, and the hospital had apparently agreed to let them do it there. As she watched them wake, Ethan groaned for a brief moment and stretched awake, and Tyler stood up as he was stretching, before grabbing Ethan's chair and pulling that seat out a bit as Ethan rubbed sleep from his eyes.

“Mm. Good morning,” Ethan groaned softly, as he looked up at Tyler while the other male was in the act of unbuttoning and unzipping his pants and scooting them down. Looking over at Laine to make sure she was awake as Tyler's hard cock bounced free of his boxer-briefs, Tyler's fingers went into his hair and yanked, shoving his cock in Ethan's mouth.

“Don't worry, Ethan, she's awake, I wouldn't be getting my cock out if she weren't awake,” Tyler promised, and Ethan moaned audibly on his cock as Laine watched him starting to suck.

 _This is going to be a lovely couple weeks of recovery_ , Laine thought to herself, sighing with delight at their lovely demonstration for her benefit, watching as Ethan sucked Tyler's cock. When Tyler came hard, his jism swiftly flowing down Ethan's throat, she watched Tyler immediately drop to his knees, unbutton and unzip Ethan, and begin sucking him off even as Ethan was swallowing his cum. She could feel her nipples hardening, and felt an unfamiliar, but not unpleasant, new sensation further down.

_Oh, yeah … this is going to be fantastic._

“I love you, boys,” Laine said, still somewhat weak at the very beginning of her recovery, as Ethan smiled at her in answer and Tyler lifted one hand to give her a thumbs-up as he continued bobbing his head on Ethan's dick.

 


End file.
